Hora de un cambio
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: Sakura y Hinata dos chicas normales que tienen sus amores imposibles, ellas reciben una beca para irse a Francia y se enteran de algo terrible, ya cansadas de ser las tontas enamoradizas se van y deciden hacer un cambio ¿Que pasara cuando tengan que volver para el ultimo año de secundaria? ¿Que pasara con todos los que las pisotearon?¿Y con sus amores? Pero no volverán solas
1. Adios

Holisssss bueno, esta historia ya esta publicada en este sitio y también en , pero como mi otra cuenta no se porque no puedo entrar decidí volver a subirlo ya que tengo varios capítulos más espero que les guste

* * *

**Sakura**

Soy Sakura Haruno tengo 15 años soy de tes pálida y ojos jade, mi cabello es de un extraño color rosa y aunque no lo crean es totalmente natural, soy de una estatura promedio mi cuerpo es como el de una chica normal pero no lo demuestro ya que mi ropa siempre en un talle mas grande del que realmente soy, aunque a mi no me molesta y es mucho mas cómodo, pero como mi mama es diseñadora de modas insiste en que tenga ropa a la moda aunque no la use, llevo una vida normal, voy al instituto de Konoha, tengo amigas que son Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, y Tenten Ama, y mis dos mejores amigos que son Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, como cualquier chica normal estoy enamorada pero él me ve como su mejor amiga, si hablo de Sasuke siempre me gusto desde niña, y me costo demasiado que aceptara ser mi amigo, él no sabe lo que siento y tampoco se lo diré, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad aunque las chicas dices que me anime, pero ¿Como hacerlo? Sasuke es uno de los chicos más codiciados de todo el colegio, por suerte hace dos semanas termino con su novia Karin. Que más puedo contarles, amo la música, me encanta cantar, se tocar la guitarra y el piano aparte me encanta bailar, eso es lo que comparto con mi mejor amiga Hinata, a ella le gusta cantar y también actuar siempre estamos haciendo guiones o componiendo canciones juntas, pero eso solo lo sabemos Ino, Tenten, Hinata y yo nadie mas excepto nuestros padres

**Narra la autora**

Nuestra pelirosa estaba llegando al instituto, se encontraba muy triste pero también feliz, por eso necesitaba hablar con sus amigas. Al llegar se encontró con las chicas esperándola

-Hola chicas- Saludo desanimada

-Frentezota ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto su amiga-rival Ino

-Chicas estoy triste pero feliz- Todas la miraron confundida por la contradicción

-¿Como?- Pregunto la chica de los chonguitos

-Pues mis padres me consiguieron una beca en el conservatorio de música más prestigioso de Francia- Luego de esa breve explicación las chicas quedaron sorprendidas menos una

-Saku me parece que no te digieron pero organizaron con mi papá y nos vamos juntas- Exclamo Hinata haciendo que Sakura estuviera un poco mas feliz

-¿Enserio? Que bien- Dijo

-Pero eso significa que se tienen que mudar- Dijo muy triste Tenten

-Si y solo nos podremos ver en vacaciones- Repuso dela misma manera la pelirosa

-Pero Saku, Hina es su sueño ¿Sabes cuantas estrellas salen de ahí?- Ino estaba muy feliz por sus amigas

-Si, pero no quiero dejarlas- Ambas chicas estaban triste pero muy emocionadas

-Frentezota por favor nos veremos en vacaciones y listo ustedes van a ir, aparte ¿Sabes lo bueno que están los franceses?- Después de esas palabras a Ino se le iluminaron los ojos

-¡Ino!- Exclamo la tímida del grupo

-Pero hablando enserio ¿Ya les digieron a Sasuke y a Naruto?- Una vez dichas esas palabras todas quedaron en silencio

-Pues no- Dijo insegura la peliazul

-Saben ya que se van a ir tú (apuntando a Sakura) Podrías declararte a Sasuke y tú (Apuntando a Hinata) a Naruto - Dijo Ino como si hubiera tenido la mejor ida del mundo

-¡Ino!- Gritaron las nombradas

-Pero Sakura-chan Ino tiene razón, yo no quiero irme sin decirle a Naruto lo que siento- Hinata se mostró fuerte

-Pero...- Sakura no estaba muy segura de la idea

-Sakura si Sasuke no siente lo mismo que vos no importa porque no tendrás que verle la cara porque estarás a kilometros de él- Trato de conversen la rubia

- Saben tienen razón - Sakura dijo decidida

Y las cuatro se abrazaron

Luego de eso las clases fueron pasando normalmente, Sakura y Hinata ya estaban decididas a declararse ese día ya que el próximo se irían

Sakura buscaba a Sasuke, hasta que lo encontró rodeado de chicas (para variar)

-Sasuke puedes venir un momento- Varias miradas fulminantes de las fans de Sasuke se dirigieron a Sakura

- Si, ya voy Sakura- Dijo un Sasuke aliviado

Unos metros mas alejados

-Gracias- Raramente agradeció el chico

-No es nada, etto Sasuke yo queria decirte algo muy importante...- La pelirosa estaba muy nerviosa

-Sasuke amor ¿Donde estas?- Interrumpió el momento una irritante voz

- Aquí estoy Karin- Dijo el chico con algo de fastidio

- ¿Karin?. Pregunto Sakura intrigada

- Hola Sakura ¿Interrumpo algo?-Dijo abrazando a Sasuke y mirando a Sakura burlonamente

-No, la verdad Sasuke quería decirte que eres un gran amigo y espero que encuentres la felicidad y gracias por todo_ Sakura se levanto rapidamente y se fue

-Sakura ¿Que...- Sasuke trato de decir pero antes de terminar Sakura ya no estaba

-Déjala cariño seguramente esta sensible- Dijo la víbora digo Karin

-Pero sus palabras sonaron a despedida- Sasuke estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga

-Seguro no fue nada importante pero para que estés mejor yo voy a hablar con ella- Dijo Karin con un falso tono dulce

Sakura corrió hasta el parque y se sentó en una banca, ya no lloraba ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Sasuke con Karin pero estaba triste

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí- Dijo Karin llegando

Sakura con un tono frió_ ¿Que quieres Karin?

- Quería decirte que la verdad me das algo de pena por eso quiero decirte la verdad- Le respondió la pelirroja

-Dime lo que quieras y vete- La chica estaba molesta y no tenia ganas de aguantarla

-Sasuke sabe de tus sentimientos hacia el, Naruto se lo dijo enfrente de la sardina enlatada esa y de mi, claro que como no me crees el te puede confirmar que se están burlando de ti aparte de que Naruto también se burla de tu amigita esa porque sabe que gusta de él- Sakura quedo en shock con sus palabras

-Porque sera que no te creo- Se recompuso la pelirosa

-Has lo que quieras yo no gano nada con decirte esto porque Sasuke ya es mi novio y Naruto esta con Sara- Revelo Karin  
Y la dejo sola

- No en posible que Sasuke se burlara de mi, aparte Naruto no le diría nada yo confió en él, tengo que confirmarlo, y no creo que Naruto sea capas de burlarse de Hinata- Pensó Sakura

Mientras tanto Hinata había encontrado a Naruto

-Naruto-kun ¿Podemos hablar?- Dijo sin tartamudear Hinata

-Claro Hinata-chan ¿Que pasa?- Naruto estaba distraido como siempre

-Pues quería decirte que- Pero antes de terminar la frase la interrumpieron

-Naturo amor- Llamo una voz desconocida para Hinata

-Espérame un segundo Hinata - Pidió amablemente Naruto

Naruto se dirijia hacia la chica que lo había llamado, dándole un beso suave y cariñoso

-Hinata-Chan ella es Sara mi novia- Presento a ambas muchachas

- Un gusto Sara-San- Dijo Hinata al shockeada

-Hola Hinata-San- Dijo con un falso tono cortez

- Ahora si ¿Que querías decirme?- Pregunto el despistado rubio

- de...deja...lo no im...porta- Hinata quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible

- ¿Segura?- El chico se extraño por el comportamiento de su amiga

- Si, adiós - Dijo y se fue corriendo.

Sakura estaba buscando a Suigetsu para que le confirmara, ella sabia que con Karin se detestaban, cuando se encontró con Hinata

-¿Hinata estas bien?- La chica estaba muy preocupada por su amiga

-Si, solo que_ No pudo terminar la frase porque se deshiso en llanto

-Tranquila Hinata dentro de poco estaremos lejos olvidando todo lo que nos hace mas, y podremos empezar una nueva vida- Dijo Sakura abrazándola

-Si, Saku-chan quiero dejar de ser la tímida Hinata que nunca habla- La chica se limpio las lagrimas

-Yo te ayudare en eso Hinata ahora concentrémonos en nuestra carrera y en olvidar a Sasuke y a Naruto, pero antes tengo que confirmar algo- Dijo Sakura

Hinata se tranquilizo y se fue a casa para poder terminar de guardar sus cosas mientras que Sakura fue a buscar a Suigetsu a un café al que iba bastante

**Sakura**

Por fin encontré a Suigetsu, tengo que saber que ellos no se burlas de nosotras, no puedo aceptarlo, es imposible

-Suigetsu- Lo llame, veo que el se da vuelta y se sorprende al verme

-Hola, ¿Que pasa Sakura?- Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Suigetsu quiero que me confirmes algo y quiero que seas completamente honesto- Le dije seriamente

-Claro ¿Que cosa?- El tambien se había puesto serio

- ¿Es verdad que Naruto y Sasuke se burlan de nosotras cuando están contigo o con alguna de sus novias?- Le solté rápidamente

-¿Como lo supiste? Digo, emmm no- Ya me lo habia confirmado

- Karin me lo dijo, no hace falta que los cubras- Le explique

-Ven sientate- Dijo señalando una silla frente a él

Como si nada me senté, estaba destrozada por dentro, pero no dejaría que me afectara por fuera  
-Te seré sincero, y te contare como paso todo-Me dijo antes de tomar un respiro

**Narra la autora**

- Estaba como siempre molestando a Sasuke, cuando llega Naruto muy exaltado diciendo que tenia dos chismes para contarle a Sasuke, entonces le dice y lo sito textualmente "Sakura-Chan esta enamorada de ti Teme y Hinata de mí"- Las palabras fueron como puñales para Sakura

-¿Entonces que paso?- Pregunto tratando de ser fuerte

-Pues al principio Sasuke no supo que decir y luego...- Suigetsu corto la frase

Sakura como veía que Suigetsu no continuaba dijo -¿Luego que?-

-Empezaron a reírse como locos, burlándose de ustedes- Dijo con mucha pena el albino

Sakura sintió que su mundo se venia encima, no quería creer lo que escuchaba, pero sabia que Suigetsu no tenia porque mentirle, aparte el odiaba a Karin y no le haría el favor

-Lo lamento mucho Sakura, yo no quería decirte para no ponerte mal, pero me parecía que estaba mal seguir ocultándotelo- Dijo muy apenado Suigetsu

-Gracias por contármelo, Nos vemos- Sakura se retiro con lagrimas en los ojos

Sakura al llegar a su casa lloro como nunca antes había llorado desahogandose de todo hasta que solo quedo rencor en su corazón, se levanto se arreglo y llamo a las chicas para hacer una piyamada en su casa donde les contó todo lo que le había dicho Suigetsu

-Esos malditos no puedo creerlo- La rubia estaba furiosa  
Hinata se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Tenten

-¿Por que?- Se lamente la ojiperla

-No lo se y tampoco lo pienso averiguar- La furia que sentía Sakura era terrible  
Hinata se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos- Creo que tenemos que disfrutar todo porque mañana nos vamos y no volveremos hasta las vacaciones o más-

- Hinata tiene razón vamos a divertirnos- Y así las chicas estuvieron hablando y todo durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente

**Sakura**

Es hora de levantarme, hoy les voy a demostrar a esos idiotas lo que Sakura Haruno y estoy segura que Hinata también, le voy a pedir a Ino que me ayude a elegir mi ropa

-Chicas arriba hay que prepararse para el instituto- Trate de levantar a esas perezosas

- Frentezota no digas nada toma-Dijo Ino como si hubiera leído mi mente

-Gracias Ino- Le dije mientras agarraba la ropa que me habia dado, tenia que admitir que era muy bonita, seguro la saco dellado de la ropa que me da mi mama

Tome una rápida ducha de agua fría,lo bueno de mi casa es que hay dos baños,me puse la ropa que me dio Ino, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a verme así no me queda mal y no es tan complicado caminar con estas sandalias la ropa se trataba de un musculosa blanca de tiras con una camisa de jean arriba con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, un jean negro ajustado al cuerpo y unas sandalias de plataforma negras, con pulseras y collar a juego

(La mayoría de la ropa esta en mi perfil)

-Sakura, te ver hermosa- Ino estaba entusiasmada

-Gracias Ino, me gusta mucho- Le agradecí mucho ya que si no hubiera sido por ella no sabria que ponerme

-Entonces seria bueno un cambio de look para cuando estén en Francia- Propuso tente

-Por dios Hinata, te queda fabuloso- Ino estaba muy impresionada la igual que el resto de nosotras

Hinata salio del baño con un conjunto que le quedaba precioso que era una remera rosa pálido con un jean azul bastante oscuro y unas sandalias de plataforma con pequeños detalles animal print

-Gracias Ino-Chan me gusta mucho- Hinata estaba muy feliz con su nueva ropa

-Y así también te queda- La elogie

-Gracias chicas- Nos dijo Hinata

-Chicas tenemos que ir al colegio- Tenten nos apuro

- No se como voy a poder verle la cara a Naruto-Kun- Hinata comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

-Muy simple, nosotras no sabemos nada de lo que paso y simplemente es un día más, chicas nadie puede saber que nos vamos- Trate de parecer fuerte pero por dentro estaba igual de nerviosa

- Si-Dijeron a coro

Y así todas nos fuimos al colegio, al entrar algunos de los chicos del salón nos miraban a Hinata y a mi muy sorprendidos otros como babosos, quisas no sea tan malo usar ropa de mi talla

-Saku todos nos miran- Me susurro Hinata nerviosa y sonrojada

-Obvio si están preciosas- Nos dijo Ino

La campana sonó es ese instante y cada uno se dirigió a su clase, a mi me tocaba biología junto con Hinata y Naruto

Al llegar nos encontramos con unas miradas envenenadas de Karin, pero no le dimos mucha importancia, la clase comenzó y a unos cinco minutos estro Naruto todo apurado y traspirado, seguro se quedo dormido

-Perdón Iruka-Sensei es que me quede dormido- Se excuso Naruo

Cuando iba a sentarse en su asiento, que era al lado del mio se dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera que estaba ocupado por Hinata y la segunda de nuestra ropa

- Guau, Chicas se ven muy lindas, pero ¿Me dejas mi asiento Hinata-Chan?- Dijo algo impactado

Sonreí, cosa que perturbo un poco a Naruto y , más cuando se escucho la voz fuerte y clara de Hinata

-No, Naruto lo siento pero Sakura me pidió que me sentara con ella, podes sentarte con Kiba si queres-

Mi sonrisa se hizo mucho mas grande, si hubiera sido cualquier otro día ella abría tartamudeado, sonrojado y se abría corrido, fue muy divertido ver la cara de Naruto y la del resto del salón, hasta el profesor la miro impresionado

-Si... esta bien- Dijo todavía aturdido

La clase continuo sin contratiempos, la campana sonó dando por terminada la clase, todos se fueron menos Naruto

-¿Chicas vienen?- Nos pregunto

-Tenemos que hablar con el profesor- Le respondí cortante

Naruto se fue sin decir una palabra más pero nos miro raro

Nos acercamos al profesor que nos miró confundido

-¿Pasa algo chicas?- Iruka-sensei estaba intrigado

-Creo que no le informaron profesor, pero veníamos a despedirnos- Le dije algo triste

-¿Despedirse? Pero falta el ultimo trimestre- El estaba confundido

-Si, pero nos transfieren- Le dijo Hinata

- ¿Por que? si tienen algún problema con algún alumno pueden decirme...-

-No Iruka-Sensei solo que nuestros padres nos consiguieron una beca para el conservatorio de artes en Francia- El quedo impresionada y luego nos dio una gran sonrisa

-Bueno chicas, las felicito y espero que les valla muy bien, se lo merecen, son excelentes alumnas y las voy a extrañar- Le sonreímos

-Y nosotras también Iruka-Sensei- Respondimos Hinata y yo.

Luego de terminar esa charla nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase, que solo la teníamos Ino y yo, por suerte los viernes no me toca ninguna clase con "el"

Al terminar el día escolar, nos despedimos de las chicas con unas cuantas muchas lagrimas y prometimos llamarlas diario

-Bueno Hinata, vamos a buscar nuestras maletas que nuestro vuelo sale es dos horas- Era hora de irse

-Voy a extrañar mucho a las chicas- Dijo Hinata reteniendo las lagrimas

-Yo también- Les susurre con tristeza

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos escuchamos un grito

-Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan- Ambas nos dimos vueltas para encontrarnos con ellos

-Tranquilízate Hinata- Le dije porque me di cuenta que las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos perlas

Hinata se seco los ojos y los miramos acababan de llegar con nosotras

- Hola- Dijo seco Sasuke

Le dimos un coro de hola y los miramos

-¿Que pasa?- Les dije, estaba apurada por irme y terminar toda esta historia, ambos me miraron raro y la verdad no me importo, total es la ultima vez que van a verme

-Chicas, que les parece si vamos a comer algo- Propuso Naruto

Hinata se puso algo nerviosa, yo sabia que quería decirles la verdad y despedirse como corresponde

-Si queres les decimos- Le susurre solo para que ella me escuchara, yo no iba a obligarla a callar si quería decirlo

-No, ya se van a enterar- Dijo endureciendo la mirada

-Chicos lo siento pero tenemos cosas que hacer y no tenemos mucho tiempo- Les dije

-¿Que esconden?- "Él" siempre tan inteligente

-Si, hoy están muy raras- Lo apoyo Naruto

-Nada, solo tendimos gana de un cambio- Hinata sonrió con sarcasmo

Y valla cambio pensé sarcásticamente

-Bueno si nos disculpan tenemos poco tiempo- Quería irme de una vez, esto se volvía incomodo

-Nos vemos mañana- Nos saludo Naruto

- Hmp- Estúpido monosílabo

-Adiós- Les dijimos Hinata y yo,ellos nos miraron un rato confundidos, no nos podían conecernos tanto, aunque nosotras nunca deciamos adiós.

Nos dimos vuelta y nos fuimos, sentí algo mojar mi mejilla y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

**Continuara**

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado el cap y comenten, perdon si alguna falta de ortografia se me paso y nada espero sus comentarios

Besos


	2. Una nueva amiga

Holaaaaaaaaaa wii primero gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas

**Mikkka: Te aseguro que en el proximo cap vuelven :3 Saludos**

**Kuro-neko-nely: Si yo tambien amo este tipo de historias son lo mejor, jajajaja tenes razón Naru es muy tonto Saludos**

**Espero que le guste le cap**

* * *

_Sakura-Chan _ Me despertó Hinata del shock que me provocaron las lagrimas

_Perdón, mejor vamonos_ Le dije.

Luego de eso cada una fue a su casa a despedirse de su familia, en mi caso fue muy difícil y fue un mar de llanto, cuando faltaba media hora para el viaje me familia me llevo al aeropuerto, donde nos encontramos con la familia de Hinata, luego de algunos minutos llamaron a los pasajeros de nuestro avión

_Bueno este es la despedida_ Dijo Hinata algo triste

_Las vamos a extrañar mucho chicas, ya saben cuídense llamen a diario, ojo con los Franceses y cualquier cosa las puertas de casa están abiertas_ Dijo la madre de Hinata

_ Si, Yuki tiene razón ojo con los chicos Franceses_ Dijo mi padre bromeando para aligerar el ambiente  
Después de otra cesión de abrazos Hinata y yo tomamos nuestras maletas y fuimos a subirnos el avión, pasamos por el detector de metales sin problema alguno, mire por ultima vez atrás, en este momento estaba dejando a Sakura Haruno atrás, adiós a la chica tímida, adiós a la enamoradiza, adiós a la ingenua y tonta Sakura, hola a mi nuevo ser  
Hinata se sentó del lado de la ventana y yo a su lado por suerte, nuestro viaje fue tranquilo, fue bueno que ninguna de las dos le tengamos miedo a volar, luego de un rato me puse los auriculares, mientras Hinata leía la obra de teatro que iban a interpretar en sus clases de actuación, después de un rato me queda dormida, tuve un sueño muy extraño, estábamos las chicas y yo ( Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura) cuando de repente solo quedamos Hinata y yo, todo estaba oscuro y como si hubiera pasado un rayo las figuras de Naruto y Saske estaban frente a nosotras, pero cuando íbamos a tomar su mano desaparecieron así que ambas nos dimos vuelta hacia otra dirección y también desaparecimos en la oscuridad

_Sakura, llegamos a París_ Escucho la suave voz de Hinata despertándome, cuando volví en mi bajamos del avión, nuestro departamento era hermoso y tenia vista a la Torre Eiffel, lo había visto por Internet, nos dirigimos hacia él, el taxista fue muy amable de esperarnos ya que no sabíamos hablar muy bien el francés, por suerte nos recibió una recepcionista que sabia varios idiomas y pudo entendernos, nos dios una llave a cada uno y ambas fuimos a nuestro departamento.

Nuestros padres realmente se habían pasado en compararnos un piso entero para nosotras, era hermoso, las fotos de Internet no lo hacia justicia, la sala era divina con unos muy caros sillones beige, alrededor de una pantalla gigante, con un equipo de música con altos parlares, un dvd, y consolas de vídeo juegos, había cuadros hermosos que la dejaban como en casa.  
Rápidamente me dirigí a mi habitación y quede impactada, tenia un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la Torre Eiffel tenia un balcón para que saliera con unas sillas que se veían muy cómodas y una mesita de café, la habitación era de un color lila, la cama era de dos plazas, con mantas violeta oscuro y dos grandes almohadas, contra la pared había un gran ropero que estoy segura que esta lleno de ropa, hay un escritorio de vidrio, sobre el una laptop y una silla de computadora, hay una biblioteca y varios estantes para llenar, en una de las paredes cercana al ropero hay un espejo de cuerpo entero, dos mesitas de luz junto a la cama una tiene un reloj despertador y la otra un velador, en el techo hay un ventilador con luz, el piso tiene una muy suave alfombra también lila con, los muebles son de un color blanco, en una esquino se encontraba mi hermosa guitarra, a la que amo mas que mi vida. sobre una repisa se encontraba el equipo de música, me puse a desempacar mis cosas cuando entro Hinata

_ ¿Viste el baño?_ Dijo eso con tanta emoción que tuve que ir a verlo y me quede boquiabierta

_ Y acabo de ver la cosa mas hermosa del mundo_ Hinata me arrastro literalmente hacia un cuarto

_POR DIOS_ Chille erosionada no podía creer lo que veía, era mi suelo echo realidad, desde chiquita siempre quise un jacuzzi, pero esto sobrepasaba todas mis expectativas

Rápidamente tome el teléfono y llame a mis padres mientras Hinata hacía lo mismo

_Creo que alguien descubrió el Jacuzzi_ Había dicho mi madre, luego de agradecerles mucho y asegurarles que no iba a irme de este lugar ni aunque me rogaran volví a mi habitación y termine de desempacar, como había predicho mi mama lleno mi placar con la ropa que diseña y debo decir que es hermosa, no era la típica de nena que usa vestidos rosas, tampoco es de los que muestras hasta el pensamiento es sensual pero no se pasa, me encanto mi nueva ropa y definí mi nueva estilo.

Luego de todo estaba cansada pero fui a hacer algo de comer encontrándome no tan sorprendida cuando vi la cocina, otra cosa de mi es que me encantaba cocinar así que supongo que encontré el departamento perfecto, aparte estaba llena de aparatos electrónicos de nueva generación, cocine algo simple para nosotras, estaba delicioso,

Luego de que termináramos de cenar me di un baño, y cabe decir que cada habitación tenia su propio baño y me fui a dormir, con todo el cansancio del vuelo y todo rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo, aparte necesitaba descansar ya que sabia que mañana seria un día agotador por el nuevo instituto

Me desperté temprano, antes que sonara el despertados asi que lo desactive, me metí a la tina que había llenado de agua caliente y me di un buen baño para relajarme, hoy empieza una nueva etapa en mi vida, una etapa en la que no me voy a dejar pisotear , al rato escuche a Hinata levantarse, salí de la ducha y me seque agarre de mi armario un par de jeans gastados, una remera negra con blanco y unos zapatos de tacón alto negros, mi pelo que quedo perfectamente lacio, delinee mis ojos (Como Avril Lavinge) me puse un poco de rimel y apenas un suave lápiz labial, agarre los accesorios que iban con mi conjunto tome mi mochila y la prepare.

Me fui a la cocina y prepara el desayuno para nosotras dos, cuando Hinata salio me encontré con una Hinata Hyuuga muy diferente a la de hace una semana, ella también se había maquillado aunque muy levemente y se había puesto un vestido esta muy linda, desayunamos tranquilamente hasta que se hizo la hora de ir a la escuela, papa me había dicho que cuando nos instalemos el me regalaba el vehículo que quisiera comprarme, me había decidido por una moto, así no gastaba tanto y era mas cómodo para viajar, a Hinata también le habían dicho pero ella prefería un auto chicos, las motos no son su estilo me había dicho,así que a la salida del colegio ambas iríamos a comprar nuestros vehículos, fuimos caminando al conservatorio ya que nos sobraba tiempo y no quedaba tan lejos de nuestro departamento, caminamos unos cinco minutos hasta que encontramos el edificio, era impactante, enorme y hermoso, nos quedamos mirándolo de afuera un rato hasta que se oyó una pequeña risa, ambas volteamos y nos encontramos con una hermosa chica rubia, sus ojos azules y una tez pálida, era alta pero no mucho y tenia un esplendido cuerpo bien proporcionado, era como esas chicas que parecían salidas de una tapa de revista y que tu autoestima baja tan solo con estar con ellas en un mismo edificio

_ ¿Son nuevas?_ Dijo con una voz lenta y seductora, me pregunto si sera así normalmente o es de esas que hablan siempre así

_Si, acabamos de llegar, apenas ayer nos mudamos_Dije lento ya que aunque no tenia problemas con el frances, tampoco era experta

_ Si, se nota la primera vez que estuve aquí hice lo mismo que ustedes, soy Rosalie Hale, un plaser conocerlas_ Dijo amablemente y lento para que le entendamos

_ Un gusto yo soy Hinata Hyuuga_dijo también educadamente Hinata

_ Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerte_ Ella nos dio una sonrisa

_ Si quieren puedo ayudarlas a encontrar sus clases, se que es difícil ser nuevo, aparte después les puedo presentar a mi hermano y a sus amigos, aparte mejor las ayuda antes que se encuentran con Tanya

_¿Quien es Tanya?_ Le pregunte intrigada por el tono venenoso que uso al referirse a ella

_ Solo una zorra con complejo de reina (Conste que no tengo nada contra Tanya, es mas me cae bien, pero alguien tenia que ser el malo en la historia)

_ Siempre hay una Tanya en cada instituto, en el nuestro se llamaba Karin_ Dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, yo ya estaba acostumbrada

_ Si, pero siempre se necesita a alguien que las ponga en su lugar, vengan acompáñenme y les mostrare el edificio_ Nos, dijo, Rosalie era una chica muy amable, creo que podemos llegar a ser grandes amigas

_ ¿Que estudias?_ Pregunto Hinata

_ Diseño de moda y actuación_ Respondió sencillamente

Así seguimos charlando sobre nuestra vida, Rosalie era una chica realmente simpática y fuerte nos contó que antes era una de las "plásticas" como ella las llama y que salia con un tal Roy, pero cuando se dio cuenta que el solo estaba con ella para hacerse popular simplemente lo dejo, les dijo todas las verdades que se había guardado por tres meses a las plásticas y simplemente sigo con sus cosas, claro siempre recibiendo una mirada venenosa de ese grupo y tratando de hacerle la vida imposible, cosa que no lograron porque ella es la hermana del capitán del equipo de baloncesto por lo tanto uno de los chicos más populares y codiciados, y nadie lo quería en contra, como es muy protector con su hermana, aparte liquido socialmente a Roy y este termino transfiriéndose.

Nosotras le contamos nuestra historia y ella nos dio palabras de aliento y nos dijo que si alguna vez veía a Sasuke y a Naruto ella se iba a encargar de dejarlos sin descendencia, descubrimos su amor por la velocidad y los vehículos así que le pedimos si nos acompañaba a comprar transportes y ella acepto gustosa, después de que cada una consiguiera lo que quería, fue para nuestro departamento y pasamos una tarde de chicas conociéndonos mejor, fue un buen día ya que no nos cruzamos con Tanya y conseguimos una amiga, aparte que quede enamorada de mi moto.

(Los links de los vehículos y ropa están en mi perfil)

* * *

**Espero que le halla gustado y espero sus comentarios, si hay varios mañana actualizo y si no también Jajaja nos leemos**

**Besos**


	3. Dos años despues

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa seguro no esperaban la conti tan rápido, pero estoy feliz por eso voy a darles algo como un pequeño adelante, el cap es corto y les juro que si llegamos a los 10 comentarios subo la conti mas larga hoy mismo pero eso depende de ustedes, les dejo el cap todo desde el punto de vusta de Sasuke espero que les guste y gracias a todos los que comentaron los quiero**

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

_Sasuke cariño levántate_ Escuche le voz de mi madre tratando de levantarme en un tono dulce y cariñoso

_Ya voy mama_Dije tapándome con la almohada, la luz me molesta

_Sasuke Uchiha, más te vale que cuando te llame para el desayuno estés lindo y perfumado_ Usando ese tono amenazante uno no puede decirle que no. Mikoto Uchiha puede ser la madre mas dulce y tierna de la historia pero en cuanto se trata de llegar tarde se convierte en tu peor pesadilla

_Si, mama ya voy_ Cuando salio de la habitación me levante y tome una ducha, me vestí y prepara mi mochila (Bolso o como se diga a esa cosa que pesa mucho y me lastima la espalda ¬¬) baje a desayunar antes que mi mama me llamara

_Bueno chicos, que tengan suerte es su primer día de colegio para Sasuke y universidad para Itachi_ si hoy es el fastidioso primer día de mi ultimo año de instituto, nos subimos al auto de Itachi y él me dejo en el colegio

_Teme_ Escuche a mi no admitido mejor amigo/hermano

_Dobe_ Le conteste simplemente

_¿Que hiciste en el verano?_ Las típicas preguntas de siempre

_Hmp, nos fuimos con mi familia a la casa de los abuelo_ Y asi seguimos con la conversación

_Ya pasaron dos años_ Y no hace falta aclarar de que estábamos hablando, hace dos años ellas se fueron (Tengo que aclarar que Hinata cambien era amiga de Sasuke, ya que no era una fan girl) aun recuerdo el día, era sábado (Aclaro, el conservatorio es de lunas a sábado por petición de los alumnos) el dobe se había quedado en mi casa, así que decidimos llamar a las chicas para ir a comer algo, últimamente estaban raras, aunque no iba a admitirlo eso me preocupaba. Llamamos a sus celulares pero ninguna nos respondía, eso era muy raro siempre tenían el celular encima, así que decidimos llamar a sus casas primero a la de Sakura, donde nos atendió su madre

_ Ellas no les digiero nada_ Nos dijo totalmente sorprendida

_¿Decirnos que?_ Pregunto preocupado Naruto

_Chicos les conseguimos a ella y a Hinata una beca para estudiar es Francia_ comento

_¿Ellas están en Francia?_ Dijo un shokeado Naruto

_ Ellas se fueron ayer a la salida del colegio, perdonen chicos me tengo que ir chicos, adiós_ Nos corto  
Después de que hallamos salido del shock, intentamos llamarlos pero no nos contestaban, luego de algunas horas Naruto se rehusaba a rendirse, así pasaron los días hasta que Naruto después de dos semanas se rindió, ninguno podía creer que se hallan ido sin despedirse y ni siquiera nos digiero nada, Naruto estaba devastado y tengo que admitir que yo también estaba triste

_Sasuke-Kun_ Se escucho un chillido muy molesto, Karin mi ex novia, no se como pude esta con ella es insoportable

_¿Que queres Karin?_ Le dije en un tono cortante

Pero antes que empezara a hablar, llego un Neji muy agotado

_¿Que paso Neji? Casi llegas tarde_ Dijo un Naruto divertido al ver lo agitado que estaba Neji

_ Pues vieron que mi tío esta en el hospital_ Ambos asentimos el tío de Neji tuvo un ataque al corazón, aunque creo que eso significa que... abrí mis ojos sorprendido y mire a Neji

_ Neji, tu tío es el padre de Hinata, osea que ella tiene..._ No pude terminar mi frase ya que se escucho una gran frenada, los tres salimos a ver que había pasado cuando todo paso en cámara lenta

El el estacionamiento acababa de llegar una Ferrari Italia Blanca semi nueva, un descapotable rojo , un volvo plateado y un Mercedes negro.

Vi la baba de muchos al ver esos hermosos autos, se reunió básicamente todo el colegio para ver a los dueños, el primero en bajar fue el dueño del mercedes, era enorme, parecía levantador de pesas su pelo era negro y era bastante pálido, bastante intimidarte aunque nunca voy a admitirlo, tenia una gran sonrisa y se acerco al descapotable rojo del cual bajaban dos personas, la primera una rubia con un cuerpo espectacular, que tenia unos ojos azules.

La otra persona parecía su hermano era rubio también de ojos azules, no era tan musculoso con el levanta pesas

Luego bajo el conductor del volvo plateado, era menos musculoso que los otros dos, sus ojos eran verdes y su pelo era cobrizo, el chico fue hacia el asiento del copiloto y abrí la puerta para que saliera...

**¿Sakura?**

* * *

**Como saben los links de los nuevos personajes y los autos estan en mi perfil**

**Espero los comentarios y recuerden sino quieren esperar hasta el domingo comenten y la subo mas rápido**

**Besos nos leemos**


	4. La vuelta

**_Bueno, promesa echa promesa cumplida. Quiero super agradecerles mucho mucho los comentarios, la verdad que estoy muy feliz que les guste mi historia, en realidad tenia miedo de que no fuer asi pero al parecer no paso y estoy muy aliviada, aca esta el cap desde el punto de vista de Sakura espero que le guste_**

* * *

_**Sakura**_

_ Sakura, enserio no hace falta que vengas conmigo, se lo que te cuesta volver por que me pasa lo mismo, no te sientas obligada

_ Hinata te lo vuelvo a repetir y espero que sea la ultima, no voy porque me siento obligada sino que quiero apoyar a mi mejor amiga, directamente una hermana en un momento difícil aparte es hora de poner en su lugar a todos los que nos lastimaron, aparte no pienso quedarme sola porque los chicos van a venir con nosotras_ Ya me estaba exasperando enserio tenia ganas de volver a ver a las chicas y a mi familia, hace dos años que no los veo

_Si, todabia no puedo creer que en el ultimo año del conservatoria decidan dejarlo por nosotras_ Me dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, ah olvide comentarlo estamos en el aeropuerto esperando a los chicos para irnos a Japón, ya que el padre de Hinata esta en el hospital y necesita a su hija

_ Chicas_ Escuchamos el grito de alguien, automáticamente giramos para ver a nuestro grandote preferido, Emmet Cullen un chico parecido a una mole, palido de cabello y ojos negros, puedo parecer intimadante pero en un chico de cinco años atrapada en un cuerpo de 18, siempre juega bromas y es el más divertido del grupo

_ Chicos por aqui_ Les grite

_ Hola_ Saludaron

_¿Listas para volver?_ Pregunto Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, rubio de ojos azules al igual que su hermana, su personalidad es mucho mas tranquila y pacifica, no es muy hablador pero sabe escuchar y dar buenos consejos

_ Eso creo_ Le dije algo insegura, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo me moría de los nervios por volverlo a ver a él, no queria ni recordar su nombre

_Es la primera vez que nuestra princesa esta nerviosa desde que la conozco_ Dijo Edward Cullen (Mares de baba llenan la casa de la escritora) Mi mejor amigo y unos de los chicos mas lindos que vi en mi vida _**(**__Uno, es el chico mas lindo que vi en mi vida. No puedo ni describir su hermosura así que les dejo con la imagen del cap anterior, el que no tiene camisa para las que no lo_ conocen) Es un chico tranquilo e inteligente, le gustan los clásicos, la velocidad, los autos, toca el piano y canta, es el hermano menor de Emmett y el mejor amigo de Jasper, el capitán del equipo de Baseball, y tenia varias clases conmigo

_ Basta de decirme pricesita, no lo soy_ Dije molesta, no se de donde Emmett saco que que seria un buen apodo para mi, y ahora siempre me llaman, menos Hinata

_ Bueno, mejor calmémonos que tenemos que abordar un avión ahora mismo_ Ni cuenta me había dado que habían llamado para abordar, cada uno tomo sus maletas y subimos al avión, por suerte y un buen soborno estábamos juntos, lo único bueno del viaje era que la gran mayoría de nuestros autos ya estaban en Japón, lastima que mi bebe (la moto) no pudo viajar porque no había espacio, así que Edward va a llevarme en su volvo plateado, luego de varias horas de entretenernos me dormí

_ Princesa en hora de bajar_ Escuche la suave voz de Edward tratando de despertarme

_Bien, es hora_ Cuando bajamos ya había varias personas recogiendo nuestro equipaje, Hinata se dirigio inmediatamente a su casa para ver a su padre, mientras que nosotros íbamos para mi casa, que era lo suficientemente grande para que los chicos se quedaran, y mama estaba encantada de que no viniéramos solas.

Llegamos a mi casa y tuvimos una gran bienvenida por parte de mi familia, hablaron un poco con los chicos y quedaron encantados, después de un rato cada uno se fue a su cuarto para desempacar, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue para cenar ya que cada uno estaba muy agotado por el viaje y mañana era el primer día de clases.

En el momento en el que estuve sola por fin pude reflexionar sobre todas las consecuencias que mi decición traia, tendría que volver a verlo, y no quiero eso, porque aunque trate se que no voy a poder ignorarlo con sus frías miradas, sus monosilavos, sus ojos negros, pero antes de seguir pensando se escucha un suave golpe en la puerta, así que la abro para mi sorpresa era Edward con unos pantalones deportivos y sin camisa apunto de ir a dormir

_Quería ver como estabas_ Me dijo mientras secaba una lagrima que ni siquiera sabia que estaba ahi

_Podemos hablar si queres_ Asentí, no me sentía con ánimos de hacerme la fuerte, nos sentamos el mi cama y me descargue de todo, le conté todo lo que habíamos pasado, como me sentí, le dije cosas que ni a Hinata le abría dicho, el asentía y me abrazaba y besaba mi cabeza, limpiaba mis lagrimas, no se por cuento tiempo estuvimos así, pero nos quedamos dormidos

_Princesa hora de prepararse para el colegio_ La adormilada voz de Edward me saco de mi sueño

_Edward perdón, no quería hacerte dormir tan tarde, no tenias que escucharme_ Le dije con algo de culpa todos estábamos cansados y el no merecía eso, el dio una pequeña y tierna risita

_Princesa, no te preocupes, sabes que podes hablar siempre conmigo y yo voy a estar para ayudarte, aparte dormí bien_ Me dijo en un tomo lleno de ternura, no pude evitarlo y lo abrasé, cuando el flash de un cámara nos segó

_Bueno chicos no se pongan amorosos que tenemos que ir al colegio_ Ambos le enviamos dagas por los ojos a Rosalie

_Bueno, fuera de mi habitación que tengo que cambiarme_ Dije en mi tono de háganme caso o verán

_Bueno pero usa la ropa que te di_ Dijo en mi mismo tono Rosalie

_Si mama_ Ambos salieron de mi habitación, tome una ducha rápida, me vestí y arregle mi cabello, suelto como siempre, rosa como siempre pero con algunas mechas negras, me delinee, me puse rimel y un rojo carmesí en los labios

Cuando baje a desayunar, Rosalie me dio su okey con mucho animo, ella ya estaba preparada (Ropa en el cap anterior que esta en mi perfil), nos encontraríamos con Hinata en un par de minutos, iba a ir con nosotros en su auto, Rosalie y Jasper en el descapotable, Emmett en el Mercedes, Edward y yo en el volvo

_Me parece que la princesa quiere impresionar a alguien_ Dijo Emmett por mi ropa, todos los presentes lo miramos mal y se callo

_Quiero a mi bebe_ Dije haciendo un puchero

_Bueno pero ahora tenes a mi hermanito de chofer_ Dijo Emmett dándonos una mirada picara

_Y eso que Emmett no vio la foto que tengo de ustedes_ Dijo Rosalie sacando la cámara y mostrandole a Emmett y a Jasper la foto de nosotros. Luego de un rato de burlas el timbre sonó, sin duda era Hinata, ya lista para irnos, se veía hermosa  
con unos zapatos de tacón alto y levemente maquillada

_Chicos, tenemos que irnos, ya vamos tarde_ La voz de Hinata resonó en todo el lugar

_ Bueno, para hacerlo mas interesante hagamos una carrera hasta el colegio, el ultimo en llegar tiene que hacer lo que el ganador digo_Propuso Rosalie, todos asentimos y fuimos para los autos, di la señal de salida, mal por los chicos porque Hinata y yo sabíamos un atajo que no les dijimos, le di indicaciones a Edward quien sonreí torcidamente y acelero, ya habíamos visto el estacionamiento del colegio e ibamos primera, detrás de nosotros estaba Hinata, aunque yo sabia que no estaba intentando ganar, sino que no quería perder, un poco bastante mas atrás iban Rosalie y Jasper y lo ultimo iba Emmett, Dimos una gran frenada que hizo bastante ruido al festejar nuestra victoria y chocamos los cinco con Edward, cuando todos estuvieron en el estacionamiento Emmet fue el primero en bajar, seguro para suplicar perdón, fue para el auto de los hermanos que también bajaron, Edward bajo y con su tan conocida caballerosidad me abrió la puerta del auto y me tendió una mano para bajar, yo la acepte

_Ganamos_ Le grite a los chicos y me abrase a Edward quien me agarro por la cintura y empezamos a dar vueltas, estábamos tan concentrados en que habíamos ganados que no nos dimos cuenta que básicamente todo el colegio había salido por el ruido de nuestros autos hasta que...

_SAKURA-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN_ Ambas volteamos rápidamente, y vimos a Naruto mirándonos como si fuéramos fantasmas, también capte la mirada de...

_**Sasuke**_

* * *

**Eso fue todo, y como sigo entusiasmada ahora si llegamos a los 20 comentarios lo subo en en ese momento si no lo subo mañana a la tarde ustedes deciden**

**Gracias por el apoyo los quiero**

**Besos**


	5. Presentaciones y una Piyamada

**Holissss perdon por no actualizar antes tuve un dia muy ocupado y no pude siquiera tocar la compu**

**Quiero agradecer sus hermosos comentarios y recuerden mas comentarios mas rapido actualiza**

**Espero que les guste el cap**

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

No podía creerlo que veía, esa no podía ser Sakura, la chica tímida que usaba un talle mas de ropa, estaba ahí mirándome como si fuera la reina del mundo, una mirada de autosuficiencia mientras que esa chico todavia la sostenía por la cintura, la chica frente a mis ojos no es mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho, y mucho menos Hinata, que acababa de bajar del auto

_**Sakura**_

Genial, me quede hipnotizada por la mirada de Sasuke, por suerte Edward me dio un pequeño pellizco en la cintura para que vuelva en si, le di las gracias bajito y miro a Sasuke con autosuficiencia, el me miraba atónito y luego a Hinata, me reí por dentro segura esta pensando como podemos haber cambiado tanto, pues es tu culpa tenia ganas de gritarle, pero no iba a caer tan bajo y mucho menos con el instituto aca afuera, creo que ya vi a Karin, pobre de ella porque ahora las cosas van a cambiar un poco. La campana sonó sacando a todos de su ensoñación y los chicos y yo nos dirigimos con la directora, mi tía Tsunade, es una suerte que me quiera ya que así conseguí luego de varios pucheros que nos pongo a todos en la misma clase

_Tía Tsunade ¿Como estas? Le pregunte suando entramos a su oficina

_Bien chicos, acá les dejo sus horarios, espero que tengan un buen primer día de clases y no quiero ver mas espectáculos como los de hoy en el estacionamiento_ Nos advirtió Tsunade

_Si_ Dijimos todos a coro, saludamos y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, con quien por suerte teníamos con Iruka-Sensei, tocamos la puerta y nos dio un "pase", los alumnos ya estaban sentados y acomodados así que nos paramos adelante de todo

_Chicas, bienvenidas_ Iruka nos reconocía al instante, seguro fue por mi pelo

_Como hay algunos chicos nuevos preséntense, digan su nombre, edad, gustos y disgustos_ Dijo en un tono alegre, Iruka era uno de los mejores profesores, nos miramos entre nosotros Emmett fue el primero en hablar (Estaba con ellos porque había repetido un curso)

_ Soy Emmett Cullen , tengo 18 años, me gusta jugar videojuegos, el football Americano, y la comida, no me gusta cuando Saku me molesta, cuando Jasper me ignora y cuando Edward me golpea_ Dijo con una gran sonrisa, los nombrados le mandamos dagas por los ojos y se puso a sudar, todos tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza, hasta Iruka-Sensei, Jasper siguió

_ Mi nombre es Jasper Hale, tengo 17 años, me gusta hablar de la guerra civil, estar tranquilo y el basquetball, no me gusta que se acerquen a mi hermana_Dijo dándole una mirada de advertencia a los babosos que desvestían a Rosalie con la mirada_ No me gusta cuando Emmet se pone a gritar y hacer bromas y cuando Hinata se enoja_ Creo que básicamente todo el salón abrió los ojos impresionado de que Hinata Hyuuga se pudiera enojas, no pude evitarlo y solté una risita, haciendo que Hinata me golpeara levemente la cabeza sorprendiendo mas a los alumnos, la próxima en presentarse fue Rosalie

_ Soy Rosalie Hale, 17 años, Me gustan las compras, diseñar ropa, actuar y molestar a Edward y a Saku, no me gusta qu emi hermano me sobreproteja, ni que las zorras se le acerquen _ Dijo mirando a Karin y a su séquito_ Y creo que todos estamos de acuerde en que a nadie le puede gustar ver a Hina enojada, Era el turno de Edward

_ Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años, me gusta tocar el piano, cantar, los libros clásicos, el baseball, la paz y mi volvo, no me gustan las bromas de Emmet, la gran mayoría de los comentarios de Rosalie, ni ver llorar a una chica_ Para ese momento todas las chicas tenian corazones en los ojos, sin poder evitarlo les di una venenosa mirada y se asustaron un poco recobrando la compostura,le tocaba a Hinata

_Creo que varios ya saben, soy Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 17 años, me gusta actuar, la música, discutir con Jasper sobre la guerra civil y molestar a Saku, no me gusta la obsesión de Edward por su volvo, que Saku agarre mi Ferrari, que Rosalie robe mi ropa y que Emmett básicamente que sea Emmett_ Bueno si nuestros compañeros estaban sorprendidos por los comentarios de los chicos, ahora no podían hablar, oh ya me tocaba

_ Soy Sakura Haruno, 17 años, me gusta cantar, tocar el piano y la guitarra, la ropa que diseña Rosalie y los consejos de Jasper, no me gusta que mi moto esta en Francia, que me digan princesa_ los chicos soltaron una risita_ Las zorras plásticas, las personas que se creen el centro del mundo y la falsedad.

Iruka se veía bastante sorprendido, al igual que la gran mayoría de la clase, algunos miraban a Karin y luego a mi como esperando una batalla

_¿Alguien quiere hacer una pregunta?_ Dijo Iruka tratando de bajar un poco el shock, una chica bajita de pelo negro y corto levanto la mano

_Hola, llegue el año pasado y no entiendo porque algunos ya las conocen_ Dijo con una voz cantarina, parecía simpática, le iba a contestar

Hinata cuando la interrumpí

_Porque nosotras dos_ Señalando a Hinata y a mi_ Estudiábamos aquí hace dos años, pero nos transferimos

_¿Por que de fueron?_ Pregunto Naruto rapidamente, se veia expentante de la respuesta, como si le importara, esta le tocaba a Hinata

_ Porque conseguimos una beca para un conservatoria en París_ Dijo como si nada, todos estaban sorprendidos, que día mas interesante

_ ¿El chico de pelo cobriza tiene novia?_ Pregunto la muy zorra de Karin, Edward la miro por un momento y casi podía asegurar que vi la sonrisa burlona de él, peor rápidamente tomo compostura

_No_ Dijo como si le hubieran preguntado la hora, casi me parto de la risa al ver la cacra de Karin, pero antes de eso tenia que asegurarme de algo

_ Y tampoco va a salir contigo_ Le dije a Karin en un tono de advertencia, sentí los ojos del salón en mi pero no le di importancia

_ ¿Como puedes asegurarlo?_ Dijo en un tono de reto

_Porque a él no le gustan las rameras baratas como tu Karin_ Le dije con simpleza, vi como sus ojos se abrian y mostraban odio puro. Antes de que Karin me contestara Iruka intervino

_Bueno, las presentaciones están echas así que chicos bienvenidos, vallan a sentarse y empecemos la clase

La clase termino siendo la tipica del primer día, tambien literatura, en el descanso no nos encontramos con ningun conocido, aunque estoy seguro que Naruto nos estuvo buscando, las horas pasaron hasta la hora del almuerzo, tardamos más que los demas porque el profesor de historia nos llamo para ver nuestro nivel, cuando los chicos y yo entramos a la cafeteria nos encontramos con Karin quien traia la mirada envenenada y venia con su sequito de idiotas, tambien vi que Ino, Tenten y dos chicas que no conocia se asercaban de nosotras, a una la reconoci como la que nos pregunto en clase, se asercaban a nosotras, cuando estabamos en el medio de la cafeteria Karin se aserco a mi con su sonrosa de Yo-Soy-Mejor-Que-Todos

_ Escúchame chiquita, creo que lo sabes así que no se porque tengo que repetirte, YO soy la reina del colegio y súbditos como vos y la mosquita muerta de tu amiguita no tienen derecho a nada, tienen que hacer TODO lo que yo les diga y no tienen derecho a preguntar, asi que anda bajando el tonito conmigo, también va para vos rubia, en cuanto a ustedes_ Señalo a los chicos_ Si quieren ser alguien en el instituto no se junten con escoria, en nuestra mesa hay tres lugares disponibles para ustedes_ Me di cuenta que toda la cafetería nos estaba mirando, Ino iba a decir algo pero la calle con un gesto nos miramos seriamente con los chicos, hasta que nos empezamos a carcajear, todo el mundo nos miro raro

_Esta es mas estúpida que Tanya_ Dijo Emmett es su tono de voz que era casi gritando

_ JAJAJA_ Hinata casi no podía respirar, Roalie tenia una sonrisa burlona y Edward una mirada divertida, cuando por fin pude dejar de reírme le conteste

_ Por favor Karin, primero ni que fueras una reina de verdad, sos solo una simple estúpida con complejo de inferioridad que hace que los demás se sientan menos por su propia falta de cerebro, segundo nosotros no vamos a hacer nada de lo que vos digas, ni de lo que quieras porque NO somos tus súbditos y tampoco nos importa lo que puedas hacer, y tercero ellos_ Dije señalando a los chicos_ no se van a ir a ningún lado porque como ya te dije no les van las prostitutas como vos y como tus amigas, así que no vuelvas a molestar

Si antes solo algunos nos miraban, ahora todos tenían los ojos como platos, nadie podía creer que alguien halla puesto a Karin en su lugar, la muy estúpida estaba furiosa que levantó su mano para golpearme,pero la mano de Edward la detuvo

_ Mira, la verdad no se que tengas con Saku, pero muestras yo este presente nadie la va a poner un dedo encima

Karin se fue furiosa

_Gracias Edward aunque yo podría haberla puesto es su lugar sola_ Le dije algo molesta, él y Rosalie me sobreprotegian mucho al igual que Jasper a Hinata

_Pero si te dejaba iba a haber sangre de perra_ Me dijo divertido. Luego del espectáculo de la cefeteria Ino, Tenten y las dos chicas que se llamaban Alice y Isabella si no mal recuerdo se sentaron con nosotros y comenzamos a hablar hasta que tuvimos que volver a clase, senti la mirada de Naruto sobre nosotras pero no le di importancia, me senté con Edward ya que Hinata se sentó con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmett, ellos dos terminarían como pareja aunque sea lo ultimo que hagamos, me di cuenta de la mirada de Edward sobre Bella, y eso me molesto un poco pero yo no soy nadie para decirle a quien mirar y a quien no, aunque me ponga celosa no somos nada. El colegio termino y antes de irnos nos abordaron Ino y Tenten

_Frentezota, Hinata-Chan tenemos que organizar una piyamada para festejar su regreso_ Dijo muy emocionada, iba a contestarle con otro insulto cuando Hinata me interrumpió

_ Si, que les parece el viernes en mi casa_ Pregunto, todas estuvimos de acuerdo le preguntamos a Ino si no le molestaba que vinieran loc chicos también y dijo que no había problema, que entonces invitaría a Alice y a Bella (Como le gustaba que la llamaran)

Los días pasaron rápido, Hinata y yo evadíamos a Naruto y a Sasuke cuando querían hablarnos y cuando no lo lográbamos les respondíamos cortantemente para que no nos molestaran, Naruto intento todas las maneras para hablar con nosotras pero creo que ya se rindió.

Cuando por fin llego el viernes a la salida del colegio fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas, mientras Hinata iba a comprar las cosas necesarias, íbamos a juntarnos a las ocho , me pase el resto del día leyendo una obra que había escrito Hinata, se trataba de una chica que se mudaba con su padre a un pueblo pequeño donde se encontraba con un apuesto vampiro, que era llamado por la sangre de la chica ero al final se enamoraban, era muy interesante la verdad era muy bueno, aun no definía el nombre, pero seria un gran libro si lo narrara para eso, sin darme cuenta ya era la hora de irnos, me vestí rápidamente tome mis cosas y fui con los chicos (ropa en mi perfil

Nos subimos a nuestros autos y nos fuimos, Hinata me habia mandado un mensaje de alerta roja, aunque no sabia que significaba no podia ser bueno, cuando llegamos Hinata nos esperaba en la puerta, me mando una mirada de auxilio

_ Hinata ¿Que pasa?_ Le pregunte ya asustada, ella nunca me mandaba esas miradas desde que...

_ Neji, mi primo invito a sus amigos a quedarse y como somos varios mi madre dijo que nos quedáramos juntos total "somo amigos"

_ Dimo por dios que no son ellos_ Dije desesperada, Hinata solo bajo la vista, Rosalie fruncio el seño

_ Por dios, esto me esta cansando, están nerviosas lo entiendo yo también lo estaría si no fuera como ustedes, mírense están hechas unas diosas totales, ahora van a entrar ahí como si no les importara su presencia, van a divertirse porque vamos a festejar y van a refregarles en la cara a esos idiotas lo que se perdieron porque ahora ustedes son diferentes_ Dijo mirándonos fijamente. Amas asentimos, pusimos nuestra mejor cara de No-Nos-Importa-Nada y entramo, Ino, Tenten, Alice y Bella ya habian llegado, en la sala tambien estaba Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto y Sasuke, su mirada se pose en nosotras pero los ignoramos, saludamos a las chicas y Hinata dijo

_ Bueno como estamos en la misma clase ya los conocen_ Dijo señalando a los chicos_ Ellos son mi primo Neji, (Decia señalando a cada uno) Shimura Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, tenemos que compartir la habitacion asi que espero que nos llevemos bien y Kiba deja de babear porque Rosalie no esta disponible

_Oye, si estoy disponoble pero no para el perro_ Se quejo Rosalie

_ Claro como si no estuvieras enganchada con alguien_ Le dije burlona, a lo que Emmett frunsio el seño

_ Entonces te gusta alguien Rosalie_ Afirmo algo molesto Emmett. Rosalie bufo molesta y me mira con una cara matadora a lo que le sonrei más, me puse a hablar con Jasper despues de eso, era muy interesante hablar con el, te escuchaba y al mismo tiempo te daba tu opinion

_ Chicos ya que estamos juntos juguemos a verdad o reto_ Dijo Ino picaramente, todos la miramos raro pero aceptamos

**_Continuara_**

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, lo hice mas largo como compensacion de no actualizar antes, espero que les halla gustado y comenten sus opiniones, y eso**

**Nos vemos**


	6. Verdad o Reto

**Hooliiss ¿como estan? ¿Como van las vacaciones? las mias re bien jojojo ahora tengo mucho tiempo para escribir mi amada historia, quiero agradecerlos mucho mucho los comentarios, los amo mucho y este cap va dedicado a todos ustedes espero que les guste**

* * *

**Sakura**

_ La cosa es así, alguien gira la botella y en la persona que caiga tiene que elegir verdad o reto, y la persona que giro la botella le hace la pregunta o el reto_ Dijo Ino entusiasmada, esto no me gusta, conozco a Ino desde chicas y se que trama algo

_Bueno yo empiezo_Como suponía Ino tomo la botella y la giro, cayendo en Alice

_Alice, ¿Verdad o Reto?_ La sanrisa de Ino me estaba asustando

_Verdad_ Dijo la melodiosa voz de Alice

_ ¿Quien te parece más guapo de los presentes?_ Uhh, seguro Edward (Inner: Naa empata con Sasuke)

_ Jasper_ Dijo con total seguridad y sin rastro de vergüenza,todos los chicos pusieron cara de ofendidos y las chicas estábamos sorprendidas, mire a Rosalie y esta sonreía ligeramente

_Mi turno_ Tomo la botella y la giro, cayo en Naruto

_ Reto_ Dijo entusiasmado y antes que alguien dijera algo

_ Te reto abrazar a la chica mejor vestida_ Naruto se levanto y nos miro a todas, rápidamente fue hacia donde estaba Hinata y la abrazo, Hinata se tenso notablemente y le dirigió la peor mirada que tenia, Naruto lo miro herido por un minuto, todos estaban que no lo creían

_¿Que?_ Pregunto Naruto_ Me gusta su vestido y Sakura-Chan esta linda pero me parece que la ropa no combina con su pelo_ Todos lo miramos como si le hubiera salido una tercer cabeza.¿Desde cuando Naruto sabia de moda? y yo estaba bien vestida. Naruto giro la botella y le tocaba a Kiba

_Verdad_ Dijo el muy cobarde

_Kiba dime cual es la chica mas sexi de la habitación_ Todas rodamos los ojos, no estábamos en exhibición

_Pues estoy seguro que si digo la verdad el_ Señala a Jasper_ Me molerá a golpes al igual que el grandote_ Dejando en claro que Rosalie era la mas sexi_ Pero empata con Sakura, ahora que usa ropa adecuada noto mejor sus atributos. Estaba a punto de levantarme a golpearlo, cuando Edward me detuvo y me dijo al oido_ Tiene razón estas muy sexi_ Creo que mi rostro se puso tan rojo que podrían pensar que no respiro, Ino me mando una mirada picara, la cual ignore olímpicamente, Kiba giro la botella y dio en Edward

_Verdad_ Dijo tranquilo

_¿Que fue lo que le dijiste a Sakura, para que se pusiera tan roja?_ Dijo guiñándole el ojo, yo puse cara de poker y Emmett me miro asustado, ellos saben que esa era le peor cara que podía poner

_Le dije que tenias razón, que esta muy sexi_ Dijo con naturalidad y calma, por un momento vi la cara sorprendida de todos, seguro por el tono en que lo dijo, mire a Bella por un segundo y vi esa capa de tristeza en sus ojos, era casi igual a la mía hace algunos años, ayer me di cuenta cuando hablábamos que le había atraído mucho Edward y no solo por el físico como a todas las demás, si no también por como hablaban tienen básicamente los mismos gustos, la música clásica, los libros, entre otras cosas y aunque supiera que no era como las demás no podía evitar estar celosa, Edwars es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo y no quiero que ninguna chica me lo quite

_Sakura_ Hinata me llamaba, creo que me quede mucho en mis pensamientos, le di una mirada de agradecimiento a Hinata ya que por suerte me había sacada de mi ensoñación antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Edward giro la botella y cayo en Alice

_ Reto_ Dijo ella con seguridad haciendo que Edward la mirara un segundo

_Te reto a que me digas uno de tus secretos_ Dijo él, fua se mato pensando, pobre Alice

_ Bueno cuando tenia cinco años habiamos ido con mi mama a comprar un helado en el puesto del parque, cuando estabamos por llegar me di cuenta que habia un chcos vestido de duende porque estavamos cerca de navidad y estaba dando muestras gratis asi que me apure un poco mas dejando a mi mama atras, pero uno de los nenes que estaba junto a el le jugo una broma haciendo que se resvalara y rodara hacia mi, entonces despues de que me aplasto le tengo fobia a las personas disfrasadas_ La habitacion se fue a un silencio profundo... hasta que Emmett empezo a reirse a carcajadas

_ Perdón pero es muy ilógico, porque vos te pareces a un duende_ se escuchaban algunas risas leves pero nada muy fuerte para no ofender a Alice, cuando todos nos calmamos ella giró la botella y esta cayo en Sasuke

_Verdad_ Dijo aburrido

_ ¿Por que terminaste con Karin hace dos años?_ Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, no sabia que había terminado con Karin cuando nos fuimos

_ Porque se puso odiosa y caprichosa_

_¿Y recién se habían dado cuenta?_ Esa comentario salio de mi antes que pudiera pensar, mi sarcasmo venenoso pareció sorprender a los chicos, pero hizo que Bella soltara unas risitas, haciendo que la miraran, ella solo pudo sonrojarse murmurando un "tiene razón", ella me hace acordar a Hinata y a mi hace un par de años, se parece a mi por la forma en la que actúa frente a Edward, tímida pero hablan de sus cosas en común, intenta ser su amiga, solo para estar cerca de él, y se parece a Hinata con las demás personas, no le gusta ser el centro de atención, se sonroja mucho y balbucea, me cae muy bien y creo que podemos llegar a ser grandes amigas, pero no pienso darle la aprobación para salir con Edward ni a ella ni a nadie, y se que suena muy egoísta, y solo porque es buena persona no voy a poner trabas en su camino, pero no pienso ayudarla a conquistarlo y no pienso convences a Edward de sus sentimientos, mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos

Sasuke giro la botella y quedo entre medio de Hinata y mio por lo cual Ino declaro que nos tiene que hacer una pregunta para las dos o un reto, ambas coincidimos y pedimos verdad

_¿Por que se fueron sin despedirse de Naruto ni de mi?_ Dijo medio frustrado

Esa pregunta no la esperábamos, estoy segura que Hinata esta tan shokeada como yo, no sabia que responderla, una parte de mi me decía que les diga todo lo que sabemos, que se burlaron de nosotras,pero mi otra parte me dice que no, que espere para vengarme, porque si lo decíamos ahora los chicos podían volver a burlarse de nosotras, mas allá de todo la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió y creo que es hora de empezar nuestro plan, porque si, habíamos hecho un plan antes de venir a Japón, quien en su sano juicio va a volver al país, al colegio y al barrio donde viven los chicos que se burlaron a tus espaldas sin algún plan, no lo creo y mucho menos en nosotras juntarnos con Rose nos volvió calculadores y frían en cuanto a venganza hablamos

Recuerdo vagamente cuando Tanya se burlo de Hinata porque tenían los mismos zapatos, le dijo tantas cosas hirientes que Hinata salio sollozando, ese mismo día comenzamos el cambio de actitud y empezamos con una venganza, recuerdo que Rose nos ayudo un poco pero hicimos casi todo nosotras solas, ese día Tanya tenia E.F en la ultima hora y nosotras en la ante ultima, como ella por ser según ella "La Reina del Colegio" tenia una ducha que nadie podía tocar y que era solo de ella, sin que nadie nos viera entramos y le cambiamos su shampoo para pelo suave y lacio, por un tinte blanco, lo que mejor recuerdo fue su cara y sus gritos cuando se vio al espejo, estaba roja de la furia y juro vengarse, pero nunca se entero que fuimos nosotras, estuvo un mes con el pelo blanoc recibiendo varias burlas. Nos miramos con Hinata y ambas asentimos, como a Hinata todavia le duele mas que a mi hable yo

_Porque solo se lo informamos a las personas importantes para nosotras_ Le dije en un tono frió, casi tanto como el que usa él, ambos chicos se sorprendieron por un momento y pude ver la expreción dolida de Naruto, en Sasuke solo vi frialdad

_¿Que les hicimos para que no nos quieran Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan?_ Nos dijo Naruto bastante dolido. Ino y Tenten estaban serias, Edward, Jasper, Rose y Emmett veían a los chicos con enojo, y el resto de los chicos estaban sorprendidos

_Eres un hipócrita Uzumaki_ Escupió Hinata con odio, si antes estaba sorprendidos ahora casi les agarra un ataque a los que no sabían nada, la mire un tanto sorprendida, sabia que Hinata todavía quería a Naruto nunca pensé que pudiera decirle algo así y con tanta frialdad como si estuviera hablando con un desconocido, en sus ojos pude ver tristeza, dolor y frialdad, pero porque la conozco mucho una persona que no estuvo con ella solo puedo notar la frialdad, eso es lo mas sorprendente de Hinata, ella puedo esconder sus sentimientos cubriéndolos con otro

_Hinata-Chan_ Susurro Naruto y solo pude escucharlo porque estaba cerca mio, me fije bien en la postura de Naruto, estaba con una expresión desgarradora, como si realmente le dolieran las palabras de Hinata, pero también se le notaba confundido,era como si no entendiera porque somos así, como si no hubiera hecho nada, eso me hizo enfurecer, pero trate de calmarme antes de empezar una batalla

_Sigamos,Hinata ¿Te molesta si tiro yo?_ Dije como si nada, ella negó con la cabeza, la botella giro y cayo en Bella, bien creo que hora de poner a prueba si Edward siente algo por ella, como predije pidio verdad_ ¿Tenes novio o algún chico que guste de vos o te guste?_ Le pregunte, rápidamente le llego un gran sonrojo y también una gran sonriera de parte de Alice

_Bueno no tengo novio, me gusta alguien y nadie gusta de mi_ Dijo rápidamente ya mas confiada

_ Por dios Bella, es Obvio que Jacob te ama_ Básicamente grito Alice, ¿Jacob? ese nombre lo conozco de algún lado

_Sabes que no es verdad Alice_ Negó rápidamente Bella

_Se te declaro el mes pasado_ Uhh picante, así que detrás de nuestra Bella ya hay un príncipe

_ Pero me dijo que era un broma_ ¿Broma? es muy ingenua

_¿Broma? te dijo que lo era porque te quedaste totalmente muda sin decir nada y el no quería arruinar su amistad_ Ahh ahora entiendo

_Mentira Alice, a él le encanta hacer esas bromas, al igual que a Demitry_ ¿Demitry? esos nombres me suenan muy familiares

_ Bueno, creo que quedo en claro que a Jacob le gusta Bella_ Dije un tanto burlona

_Mi turno de girar_ Bella giro y cayo en Sai

_ Reto_ Dijo el con su muerto tono de voz, esa chico tenia menos sentimientos que un zombie

_ Te reto a jugarle una pulseada a Emmett_ Uhh esa chica era malvada cuando quería, me encanta.

Los chicos jugaron Emmett casi le rompe la muñeca, ese chico no sabe medir su fuerza, Sai giro la botella y cayo en Naruto, no le preste atención a lo que hicieron y cuando Naruto giro de nuevo la botella cayo en Hinata, eso me da miedo, Naruto nunca mide sus palabras

_ ¿Estas o estabas enamorada?_ Por dios a Hinata le va a agarrar un ataque, encima yo se que ella todavía sigue enamorada de Naruto, no pudo superarlo todavía

_ Si, estuve y estoy enamorada_ Le contesto Hinata fríamente mientras su mirada se dirija hacia Jasper, ella también puede ser malvada, Jasper le guiño un ojo cómplice de su juego y yo solo sonreí, Hinata agarro la botella y la giro, esta malvada botella de Pepsi (No es propaganda pero amo la Pepsi) cayo es Sasuke, quien pidió verdad

_¿Alguna vez traicionaste o te reíste de un amigo por sus sentimientos?_ Ok eso era un tanto directo, pero bueno era su pregunta, me enfurecí al ver la cara de Sasuke, era confusa, como si no supiera

_ A parte de Naruto no creo_ Dijo el muy... muy... no tengo ni siquiera palabras para describir como me siento en este momento, estoy segura que si Edward no me hubiera agarrado la mano ahora mismo estaría golpeando a ese... ese... Ahhhh que frustrarte, moví mi cabeza rápidamente para ver a Hinata, ella estaba fría, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia,esto no estaba bien. Hinata no podía enojarse era muy explosiva cuando pasaba, mejor intervengo

_Hinata_ Le dije con un tono fuerte, haciendo que todos me miraran, intercambiamos miradas y pudo calmarse

_Creo que deberíamos hacer otra cosa_ Propuso Edward con su sonrisa deslumbradora, haciendo que todas las chicas incluyendome se nos cayera la baba, y susurramos un si. los chicos lo miraron con envidia

_Que les parece si jugamos a "Yo nunca"_ Propuse yo, algunos me miraron

_¿Que es eso?_ Pregunto Ino, los chicos y yo (Crepusculo y Hinata) la miramos horrorizados

_ Nunca lo jugaste_ Exclame atonita

_No_ Dijo ella confusa

_ El juego es así, primero preparamos una mezcla asquerosa y la ponemos en un baso para cada uno, después alguien tiene que decir "Yo nunca" y alguna cosa que nunca halla echo, entonces lo que si lo hicieron tienen que dar un trago de la mezcla_ Le explique, ella me miro raro como desconfiada pero termino accediendo, Hinata ya había termina lo mezcla así que cada quien se sirvió en un baso, se veía asquerosa pero nadie se animo a preguntar de que estaba hecha

_Yo empiezo, yo nunca obligue a mi amiga a ir de compras durante mas de 4 horas_ Dije yo fulminando a Hinata y a Rosalie quieren tragaron un poco de esa cosa, al igual que Alice mientras que Bella también la miraba mal

_ Yo nunca me copie de mi compañero de banco sin consentimiento_ Dijo Tenten y todos menos Bella, Edward Hinata y Jaspero bebieron

_ Yo nunca me enamore de mi mejor amigo_ Dijo Sai, maldito desgraciado, Hinata, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett y yo bebimos, miro a Edward confusa, el me hizo nuestra seña de te digo luego, yo le sonreí y note que todos nos miraban, genial ahora piensan que estamos enamorados, aunque eso es mejor que piensan que todavía sigo enamorada de Sasuke, me da lastima Bella, porque rápidamente se paro para "ir al baño", pero estoy segura que no esta enamorado de mi, o bueno no ahora, en fin seguimos jugando cuando ella volvió

_ Yo nunca bese a nadie sin tener su permiso_ Dijo Ino, Edward tomo un trago y segura que casi vomitaba, yo solo deje salir una risita tonta

_ Bueno creo que se nos hizo muy tarde, Hina yo quiero dormir_ Le dije tratando de evitar seguí con el juego porque iba a terminar vomitando

_ Creo que tenes razón Saku, chicos hagan lo que quieran nosotras vamos a dormir_ Dijo Hinata, los chicos nos acompañaron.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les halla gustado, el proximo cap esta listo si llegamos a los 30 comentarios lo subo hoy si no tiene que esperar hasta mañana :3 Nos leemos y no se olviden de comentar**


	7. Preparativos, Cambios y Una Canción

**Holisssssss si ya se que me quieren matar, pero tengo una gran escusa por no subir el cap antes, no se que le pasa a mi cuenta que cuando quiero poner administrar historia me ponia error,elcapitulo lo tengo listo hace un monton pero no se porque no puedo subirlo y quiero agradecer sus hermosos comentarios y espero que les guste el capitulo**

* * *

_**Sasuke**_

Esto ya es frustrante, primero aparecen de la nada totalmente cambiadas y ni siquiera nos dirigen palabra, al parecer les gusta cantar y bailar y por eso se fueron después ponen a Karin en su lugar solo porque pregunta si el tal Edward tenia novia, después la humillan en la cafetería, y ahora se la pasan coqueteando con esos (Jasper y Edward) o creen que somos tontos, el hecho de que cuando Hinata dijo que estaba enamorada y miro a Jasper, era por algo y también que Sakura tuvo era sonrisa tonta cuando Edward bebió esa cosa también es una prueba de algo, y encima ahora nos tratan como a desconocidos o peor como a enemigos pero no entiendo porque ¿Que les hicimos?, no puedo entenderlo, Sakura era mi mejor amiga, la única chica con la que podía estar cómodo y ser yo mismo ni el chico frió "Hmp", el casanova que quería conquistar o era el hermanito menor de Itachi, la pasábamos bien juntos, compartíamos algunos gustos como ver una buena película de terror o estar en silencio, no entiendo que les hicimos, Hinata estaba totalmente enamorada de Naruto y eso se notaba y aunque el Dobe no se diera cuenta el también, siempre me estaba hablando de Hinata, Hinata esto, Hinata aquello les encantaba estar juntos y ella sin ningún problema le dijo que era un hipócrita y con odio, Hinata nunca le hablaría ni le tendría odio a nadie.

Sakura

Después de esa desastrosa piyamada, los días pasaron, era ya una costumbre, evitábamos a Naruto y a Sasuke y nos divertíamos, todos los viernes nos juntábamos a tocar y a cantar, Hinata seguían progresando en su historia pero todavía no encontraba los nombres para los personajes.

Era jueves, por lo tanto teníamos música, hasta ahora nos había tocado un profesor muy aburrido y viejo que solo nos daba teoría que yo ya sabia, pero lamentablemente tuvo una recaída en su enfermedad por lo cual hoy teníamos a una suplente, me prepare rápidamente y nos fuimos (Ropa en mi perfil)

Los chicos y yo estábamos emocionados, ya que quizás tuviéramos suerte y pudiéramos practicar también en música, al llegar al salón encontramos a nuestra nueva profesora afinando las guitarras, eso nos entusiasmo, ella se sorprendió de vernos ya que llegábamos antes que los demás, estuvimos hablando con ella y estuvo encantada de como tocábamos, nos dijo que hoy iba a haber una clase especial para conocernos, era muy simpática y sencilla, cuando todos llegaron empezó la clase

_ Buen día clase yo soy la suplente del señor Traboll, soy Sasha Mizuki, espero que nos llevemos bien, como es la primera clase vamos a hacer un experimento, le voy a pedir a cada uno que toque o cante algo solo o en grupo, hay están los instrumentos así que arreglen y los que estén listos_ Los chicos y yo nos juntamos, le propuse la canción que quería cantar y ellos me sonrieron, le avisamos a la profesora que estábamos listos y ella nos sonrió, Edward se puso en la guitarra, el prefiere tocar el piano pero pude convencerlo, Emmett en la batería que habia en el final del salon, Jasper en el teclado, Hinata y Rosalie iban a hacer los coros asi que cada una agarro en micrófono al igual que yo, por suerte habíamos hecho que Rosalie tomara clase de canto con nosotras descubriendo la buena voz que tenia

_ ¿Que van a cantar?_Nos pregunto la profesora

_Una canción que compuse hace tiempo y Edward me ayudo a ponerle melodia_

(La canción esta en ingles pero la pongo en castellano para que entiendan)

_SABES QUE SOY UNA PERRA LOCA_  
_(VOZ) HAGO LO QUE QUIERA CUANDO ME DA LA GANA_  
_TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER ES PERDER EL CONTROL_  
_PERO DE VERAS TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA_  
_(VOZ) NO LO DEJAS IR, DÉJALO IR CON TODA_  
_PORQUE ERES UN P*TO LOCO ROCK AND ROLL_

_DIJISTE OYE_  
_COMO TE LLAMAS_  
_DISTE UN VISTAZO_  
_Y AHORA NO SOY LA MISMA_  
_SÍ, TÚ LO DIJISTE, SÍ_  
_Y DESDE ESE DÍA_  
_ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN_  
_Y ERES EL ÚNICO CULPABLE_

_CORO:_

_SÍ_  
_Y POR ESO SONRÍO_  
_HA SIDO UN MOMENTO_  
_DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA Y TODO LO HE_  
_SENTIDO TAN BIEN_  
_Y AHORA ESTÁS GIRANDO A MI ALREDEDOR_  
_Y DE REPENTE ERES TODO LO QUE NECESITO_

_LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE SONRÍO_

_NO ES UN APAGÓN, CREO_  
_(VOZ) QUÉ PUSISTE, QUÉ PUSISTE EN MI BEBIDA_  
_RECUERDO BESÁNDOME, PERO ENTONCES_  
_DESPERTÉ CON UN NUEVO TATUAJE_  
_(VOZ) TU NOMBRE ESTABA EN MÍ Y EL MÍO EN TI_  
_VOY A HACERLO TODO DE NUEVO_

_DIJISTE OYE_  
_COMO TE LLAMAS_  
_DISTE UN VISTAZO_  
_Y AHORA NO SOY LA MISMA_  
_SÍ, TÚ LO DIJISTE, SÍ_  
_Y DESDE ESE DÍA_  
_ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN_  
_Y ERES EL ÚNICO CULPABLE_

_CORO:_

_SÍ_  
_Y POR ESO SONRÍO_  
_HA SIDO UN MOMENTO_  
_DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA Y TODO LO HE_  
_SENTIDO TAN BIEN_  
_Y AHORA ESTÁS GIRANDO A MI ALREDEDOR_  
_Y DE REPENTE ERES TODO LO QUE NECESITO_

_SABES QUE SOY UNA PERRA LOCA_  
_HAGO LO QUE QUIERA CUANDO ME DA LA GANA_  
_TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER ES PERDER EL CONTROL_  
_SABES QUE SOY UNA PERRA LOCA_  
_HAGO LO QUE QUIERA CUANDO ME DA LA GANA_  
_TODO LO QUE QUIERO HACER ES PERDER EL CONTROL_

_CORO:_

_SÍ_  
_Y POR ESO SONRÍO_  
_HA SIDO UN MOMENTO_  
_DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA Y TODO LO HE_  
_SENTIDO TAN BIEN_  
_Y AHORA ESTÁS GIRANDO A MI ALREDEDOR_  
_Y DE REPENTE ERES TODO LO QUE NECESITO_

(Smile- Avril Lavingne, Amo esa cancion)

La canción la había escrito hace bastante tiempo,y era dedicada a Edward,desde que nos conocimos nos volvimos mejores amigos, el es alguien muy especial para mi

Todos estaban sin aliento, y empezaron los aplausos

_Fue maravilloso_ Nos felicito nuestra profesora

_ Bien, el siguiente Karin Taka_ Karin nos fulmino con la mirada, como si nos quisiera matar, paso al frente y comenzó a cantar, si no se rompieron los vidrios fue un milagro, la gran mayoría quería taparse los oídos, la chica no afinaba para nada.

_Bueno Karin, lo intestaste, seo cuenta para la nota_ Dijo la profesora cuando por fin termino la tortura , algunos empezaron a reírse por debajo, pero yo solté una gran carcajada, ella me miro con clase siguió, cada uno tenia lo suyo, Bella canta muy bien pero bastante bajito, Naruto toca la batería y Sasuke la guitarra, después algunos alumnos son menos desafinados que otros, y algunos cantan terrible.

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con mi tía Tsunade que me informo de algo muy especial, no pude retener la emoción y llame a Hinata y a Rosalie para que vengan a casa, después de 20 minutos esperándolas, se dignaron a llegar y las guié hasta mi cuarto, los chicos estaban jugando play

_ ¿Donde estabas Rosalie?_Le pregunte porque después de clases no llego a casa hasta ahora

_Fui a dar un paseo, ahora cuenta que es tan importante_ Dijo ella, entusiasmada le respondí

_Mi tía me informó que en 2 meses se va a hacer un concurso de talento, y el que gane dependiendo lo que haga puede ganar créditos extras para las materias

_Tenemos que entras_ Dijo una muy entusiasmada Hinata

_Si, pero tenemos que prepara un acto que impacte_ Rosalie tenia razón y yo ya sabia que hacer

_Tengo una idea_ Les conté cual canción quería hacer, y ellas luego de varias dudas les gusto la idea

_Pero nos falta una_ Dijo Hinata pensando

_ Es verdad, es una canción de 4, y no podemos decirles a los chicos porque va a ser una sorpresa_ Les dije

_ Y valla sorpresa, seguro les agarra un ataque sobretodo a Jasper_ Comento Rosalie, Hinata y yo reímos ante nuestro pensamientos

_ Oigan Bella tenia una voz presiona y perfecta para la canción, aparte estoy segura que debajo de su torpeza hay una buena bailarina, porque Alice me dijo que había echo ballet 4 años_ Dijo Rosalie

_Pero no creo que acepte ella es muy timada para cantar eso_ Opino Hinata

_Pero tenemos 2 meses para convertirla y ensayar_ Propuso Rosalie

_ Entonces tenemos que empezar la operación, saquémosle lo tímido a Bella_ Les dije a ambas y asintieron con la cabeza

_Pues empezamos mañana_ Sonrio Rose

Al otro día fuimos a clases, los chicos nos miraban raro creo que ya saben que planeamos algo, aunque ni siquiera se imaginan que

_ Alice, Bella ¿Podemos hablar con ustedes?_ Les dije cuando las vi, las 5 fuimos hasta un lugar donde no podía escucharnos nadie, teníamos que tener cuidado de que nadie se enterara

_ Miren, la cosa es así, es bastante obvio que están enamoradas de Jasper y Edward_ Dijo sin ninguna restricción Rose, ella siempre era tan directa, ambas se sonrojaron pero Alice dijo un si bastante fuerte, mientras que Bella balbuceaba excusas

_ Chicas, nosotros los conocemos lo suficiente y creo que hablo por ellos para decirles que si quieren conquistarlos tienen que hacerse notar_ Dijo Hinata dándoles una sonrisa de apoyo, yo me cruce de brazos, no pensaba hablar ya que no pensaba apoyar a Bella para que este con Edward pero no iba a tirarla para atrás ya que es una buena chica

_ Así que tienen que sacarse lo tímida, Alice tu eres un demonio de la moda, puedes vestirte mejor que eso_ Rose estaba llegando al punto

_ Por eso queremos contarles algo_ Dijo Hinata, entonces empezó a contarles nuestra historia, desde el principio hasta el final ellas prestaron atención sin decir palabra

_ Entonces eso fue lo que paso, se preguntaran por que les cuento esto, es porque no queremos que termines con el corazón roto, y también queremos demostrarles que con fuerza de voluntad uno puede cambias_ Hinata empezaba a ponerse sentimental así que la interrumpí

_ El hecho es que como no queremos eso, queremos ayudarlas con su actitus, y eso empieza con no tenerle miedo a Karin y vestirse como a ustedes se les de la gana_ Les dije ya fastidiada

Ellas estaban conmovidas por la historia así que aceptaron el trato, de a poco empezaron a cambiar y eso me alegraba, nos hicimos intimas amigas entre las 5 y luego de un mes les comentamos sobre el festival

Al principio cuando Bella supo de la idea no quiso, pero entre todas la convencimos, el hecho de ser intimas con Bella no hacia que mi opinión halla cambiado mucho, si Edward realmente la quería yo estaría feliz, pero no haría nada apara que estén juntos ya que eso tendría que encargarse ellos, los chicos cada día sospechaban mas, pero nosotras no le dábamos importancia

Alice nos consiguió los trajes y se los mostramos a Tsunada a ver si eran "permitidos" ella puso una cuantas objeciones así que les agregamos mas tela, pero solo lo suficiente ensayábamos los sábados y los martes en la casa de Hinata, ya que esos días Neji se iba y solo estábamos nosotras solas, ya que su padre todavía seguía en el hospital y su madre y hermana iban a visitarlo,

Dos semanas antes Tsunade le aviso al resto del alumnado y todos se pusieron eufóricos, tuvimos que decirles a los chicos lo que había pasado para tener excusa pero no le dijimos que íbamos a hacer.

Los días pasaban y ya nos salia perfecto, Bella ya no tenia tanta verguenza como al principio y se soltaba como la leona que tenia adentro como habíamos previsto ella debajo de toda su torpeza natural bailaba muy bien, todas estábamos que nos moríamos por ver las caras de todos, Alice nos iba a ayudar con los peinados maquillajes, etc, tuvimos un ultimo ensayo con los trajes y todo, y Alice nos aseguro que si no ganábamos era porque Lady Gaga participaba, ese mismo día las chicas se habían quedado a dormir en mi casa, nos levantamos muy temprano y alistamos todo, el acto seria a las 16 así que como salíamos a las 14 tendríamos 2 horas para arreglarnos.

_ ¿Todas las cosas están ya listas no Alice?_Le pregunte mientras nos vestíamos en unos de los salón desiertos del colegio

_Si, como ya saben son las ultimas en actuar, así lo arreglaron_ Dij Alice con un suspiro cansado, nos quedavan 20 minutos y estabamos listas, nos miramos entre todas y sonreímos satisfechas, Alice era una genial, nos veimos super, Hinata traía unas ondas por todo el pelo recogido en muy complicado rodete que la hacia bastante sensual, Bella traía una media cola totalmente lisa, con algunas plumas incrustadas, Rosalie traían bucles por todo el pelo y aplastados por un sombrero, estoy segura que Emmett se va a morir cuando la vea, y mi peinado era muy difícil de describir porque era muy extraño pero se veía fenomenal (cuando vean el vídeo ahí aparece)

_ Tomen, estas batas son para que no vean su ropa, cuidado con manchar los zapatos, cuidado con las uñas, y usen la capucha para que no vean los peinados_ Nos dio alice todo lo necesario, cuando terminamos salimos, todos nos veían algo raro pero no importaba, nos sentamos en el lugar de alumnos y el acto comenzó

* * *

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado y sus comentarios,de vuelta me disculpo por no subirlo antes**

**Nos leemos**


	8. Concurso de Talentos

**Holisss a todos bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerles mucho sus comentarios y favoritos, estoy muy feliz que les guste la historia y quiero dedicarle este cap especialmente a dos chica que siempre comenta asi que este cap es para vos Sakura Sayouri y a Kuro-neko-nely gracias chicas las quiero mucho**

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Tsunade empezó con un discurso sobre talentos, informando cada cuna de las reglas a cumplir y los premios, presento a los jurados que eran cinco de los profesores y algo que no me espera tenían un aplausometro que valía 50 puntos y el voto de cada profesor valía 10 luego de eso dio inicio al acto, abrieron un par de chicos con una rutina humorística, bastante graciosa a decir verdad, el publico aplaudió bastante, nosotras nos encontrábamos tras bambalinas en el vestidos de chicas que ahora estaba lleno, por suerte nosotras estábamos solas cuando nos cambiamos así que nadie podía ver nuestra ropa, el segundo acto fueron tres chicas cantando, afinaban bien pero no era mi acto favorito.

Había varias chicas preparándose y se veían nerviosas, todo estaba en orden hasta que entraron Karin y su séquito, todas se abrieron paso para dejarles un lugar, ellas las miraban con superioridad y se burlaron de los trajes o actos de algunas haciendo que abandonaran, se acercaron a nosotras

_ ¿Que harán ustedes?, seguro que con Isabella van a hacer truquitos de ciencia_ Dijo burlonamente Karin haciendo que las demás rieran falsamente, se notaba que a algunas no les gustaba burlarse de los demás

_ Pues sinceramente quiero que le veas tu misma Karin asi que prepárate para llorar cuando nos veas_ Le dije, ella me miro y sonrió confiada

_ Ustedes nunca podrán superarme _ Dijo segura de si misma

_ Eso le veremos_ Dijo Hinata

_ La mudita habla ahora_ Dijo Sara, si no mal recuerdo, Hinata le mando una mirada de puro odio

_ Escúchame chiquita, a mi no me vas a pasar por encima no de nuevo_ les aclaro a todos

_ Claro_ Dijo con notorio sarcasmo

_Miren perras, que las demás chicas tengan miedo de ustedes es una cosa, que las intimiden para dejar afuera la competencia es jugar sucio, pero con nosotras no va a fusionar_ Les aclare a todas las chicas, Karin se dio la vuelta pero no dijo nada mas

Los actos pasaron, en la primera fila observando estaba Edward,, Jasper, Emmet, Sasuke y Naruto, estoy segura que se les van a caer los ojos, faltaba la actuación de Karin y su séquito y la nuestra, ellas se quitaron las batas dejando ver unos shores de jean a mitad del muslo y unas blusas blancas abotonadas adelantes bien apretadas y amarradas dejando ver el ombligo

_Es hora del streep dance_ Les dije a las chicas fuerte para que me escucharan

_ Mejor de lo que ustedes pueden hacer_ Nos dijo, si ella supiera

_ Vamos, quiero ver que es lo que tienen_ Les dije con burla

Las chicas pasaron y el salón se lleno de aplausos, Karin me sonrió con burla una ultima vez y se pusiera a hacer como ya había dicho básicamente un streep dance, bailaron i slave 4 u de britney spears, el auditorio aplaudió bastante cuando terminaron, y los jueces no tenían muy buena cara por el espectáculo que acababan de dar, un par de actos mas pasaron y finalmente llego el nuestro, nos sonreímos y Alice se encargo que un par de chicos del equipo de football llevara las cosas necesarias, el escenario estaba dividido en dos unas pequeñas escaleras y estaba la parte de arriba y la de abajo, en el escalos mas alto pusieron una pantalla que solo dejaba ver nuestra sombra y en el costado izquierdo un banquillo negro, nos sacamos la bata y vi que el resto de las chicas que se quedaron en los vestidores agrandaban los ojos, nos colocamos detrás de la pantalla e el salón quedo callado, la voz de Alice retumbo **(Les recomiendo que vean el vídeo, así saben como es la coreo, esta en mi perfil)**

Autora

Hinata: (Todas chasqueaban los dedos detrás de la pantalla Rosalie a la derecha, separada esta Hinata casi en el centro Sakura y en la punta izquierda Bella)

Donde están todas mis hermanas de alma  
Déjenme escucharlas, hermanas de sabor

Todas: (Todos se quedan quietas en pose)

Hey hermana, vamos hermana, hermana de alma, hermana de sabor  
Hey hermana, vamos hermana, hermana de alma, vamos hermana

Bella: (Sale atravesando la pantalla, baja las escaleras, baila y canta con un micrófono de oreja igual que en el vídeo y con la misma ropa y peinado)

Él conoció a Mermelada en el viejo Molino Rojo  
Contoneando su mercancía en la calle  
Ella dijo, hola, oye Joe  
¿querés intentarlo? oh

Todas: (Bella hace la coreo y las chicas tambien pero detras de la pantalla)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
Chocolate de moca ya ya  
Criolla Lady Mermelada  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi.

Rosalie: (Atraviesa la pantalla mientras que Bella se sienta en una pose insinuadora en el primer escalón de las mini escaleras,y hace la misma coreografía que en el vídeo solo que el short era un poquito mas largo

El se sentó en su tocador mientras ella se refrescaba  
El chico se tomó todo el vino de magnolia  
En sus sábanas negras de satín  
Fue donde él empezó a enloquecer, sí

Todas:

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
Chocolate de moca ya ya  
Criolla Lady Mermelada, uh  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (quieres domir conmigo, esta noche)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi.

Hinata: (Hinata atraviesa la pantalla y Rosalie hace lo mismo que Bella solo que en la otra punta, ella tenia la misma ropa que el vídeo solo que en color violeta y hace una coreo parecida a la de las demás y su tono de voz es mas dulce que en la canción, sus movimientos son seductores y elegantes)

Si, si, oh  
Pasamos entre el dinero y las ligas  
Les hacemos saber que somos así, directo al grano  
Somos mujeres independientes, algunos nos confunden con prostitutas  
Y yo digo, por qué gastar mi dinero, cuando puedo gastar el tuyo  
Si no estás de acuerdo, bueno, sos vos y lo siento  
Yo voy a seguir jugando con estas gatas como Atari  
Usando zapatos de tacón alto, y recibiendo amor de los judíos  
Cuatro traceros malos del Molino Rojo  
Oigan hermanas, hermanas del alma  
Mejor lo dejamos así, hermanas  
Tomamos vino en copas con diamantes  
Por cierto, muestran nuestros gustos por lo caro  
Queremos gitchi gitchi ya ya  
Chocolate de moca  
Criolla Lady Mermelada

Una vez más, vamos (Hinata se da vuelta hacia las escaleras y Bella y Rosalie se levantan, todas miran hacia la figura de Sakura que se ve en el centro, cada una se va para un costado dejando el centro de la pista libre y empiezan a cantar)

Todas:  
Mermelada  
Lady Mermelada  
Mermelada

Sakura: (Sakura canta sola mientras sus manos atraviesan la cortina)

Oye, oye, oye (Luego de cantar esta parte atraviesa bruscamente la pantalla, ella vestia igual que en el vídeo excepto que tenia un short cortisimo y tenia el mismo peinado)  
El toque de su piel que se sentía como suave seda, oh (Hace la misma coreografía y canta con la misma potencia)  
De color café con leche, esta bien  
Hizo a esa salvage bestia interna  
Rugir hasta que llorar  
Más , más , más!

Rosalie:

Ahora él vuelve a casa como si fueran las 9 y no las 5 (9 en vez de las 5) (Y de ahora es todo lo mismo que en el video)

Bella:  
Viviendo una franelada vida gris

Sakura:  
Pero cuando apaga las luces para dormir, los recuerdos siguen,  
Más , mas , más!

Todas:

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
Chocolate de moca ya ya  
Criolla Lady Mermelada

Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulea vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Alice: (Por un micrófono detrás del escenario)

Sakura

Sakura:  
Molino...

Alice:  
Rose

Rosalie:  
Lady Marmalade

Alice:  
Hinata

Hinata:  
Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Alice:  
Bella

Bella:  
Oh, oh, ohh...

Alice:  
Rockwilder, baby

Rosalie:  
Lady

Alice:  
Molino Rojo

Sakura:  
Oh ooh

Bella:  
Da dum, da dum

Alice:  
Aquí Alice

Sakura, Rosalie, Bella y Hinata:  
Criolla Lady Mermelada oh sí

(Lady Mermelade- Christina Aguilera (Sakura), Lil ' Kim (Hinata), Pink(Rosalie) , Mya (Bella))

_**Sakura**_

Todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, las chicas actuaron perfectas y Bella saco esa perra que tiene adentro, todos quedaron sorprendidos por un segundo para después que todo el auditorio rugiera en aplausos y gritos, chiflidos y aullidos , vi a Edward que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, miraba fijamente a Bella y luego a mi, le sonreí y el también aplaudió, Jasper tenia mala cara por la poca ropa de Rose y Emmett siempre va a ser Emmett era el que mas desastre hacia, cuando terminaron de aplaudir saludamos y fuimos al vestidor, Alice nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa y nos felicito al igual que varias chicas que nos dijeron que teníamos que ganar, Karin y su grupo nos miro con odio y nosotras hicimos nuestra pose de "Chicas sexis" y la miramos con superioridad, íbamos a enfrentarnos cuando uno de los jueces tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar

_Primero que nada, gracias a todos los participantes por mostrarnos sus talentos y aunque no todos puedan ganar sepan que todos son ganadores por su valentía de subir a este escenario, bueno primero creo que es bastante obvio quienes ganaron por el aplausometro pero para correoborar que no halla ninguna trampa anuncio que las ganadores de los 50 puntos son... Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Isabella Swam y Rosalie Hale_ todos comenzaron a aplaudir y nosotras festejamos, Karin nos mandaba miradas envenenadas

_ Y por primera vez en este concurso los profesores por unanimidad decidimos que las ganadores totales de este concurso son Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Isabella Swam y Rosalie Hale, felicidades chicas dieron un gran espectáculo_ Nosotras salimos y todos empezaron a corear nuestros nombre, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les halla gustado y les digo, si llegamos alos 40 comentarios subo la conti hoy, si no mañana, pero les recomiedo que sea hoy porque el proximo capitulo es uno de los mejores les dejo un adelante**

__ Sakura-Chan, pensaste que podías escapar de mi, feliz aniversario_ Su voz salio bastante burlona_

__ Gaara_ Dije seriamente mientras me paraba para enfrentarlo cara a cara_

**Bueno espero que comente**

**Nos leemos**


	9. Indeseables sorpresas

**Holissssssssssss primero quiero agradecerle mucho mucho sus hermosos comentarios, la verdad estoy muy contenta que les guste, y recibí un comentario en especifico que quise contestar, pero voy a hacerlo al final, Espero que les guste un cap**

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Luego del concurso de talentos todo fue una locura, los chicos se nos amontonaban pidiéndonos salir a las 4 cosa que ninguna acepto, y gracias a esto los chicos eran mas sobreprotectores que nunca, Alice y Bella se hicieron un lugar en nuestro grupo y ahora también a ellas las sobreprotegen, son demasiado celosos, dejando eso de lado las clases y salidas eran normales karin estaba inusualmente tranquila y eso era aterrador, me parece que esta planeando una venganza y aunque no me da miedo no quiero que toque a Bella ella es la mas sensible de nosotras y aunque este cambiando no creo que soporte una de las bramas pesadas de Karin, Hinata y yo seguíamos evitando a Naruto y a Sasuke aunque creo que no les importa porque no hacen el mínimo esfuerzo, pero es mejor así.

Hoy tengo un mal presentimiento siento que algo malo va a pasarme, debe ser la fecha, después de ducharme busque en mi ropero alguna prenda con respecto a mi humor y encontré justo lo que buscaba, unos jeans ajustados negros, una blusa violeta muy oscuro y una campera de cuero pegada al cuerpo con unas botas cortas de tacón (Para los que saben es el vestuario de Katherin en la segunda temporada de vampire diaries) me rice el pelo en las puntas y me maquille, delineador, algo de sombra violeta oscuro y rojo apagado en los labios, baje a desayunar con los chicos

_¿Que te pasa? casi nunca vestís tan apagada a no ser que estés mal y no creo que sea la fecha porque el año pasado estábamos festejando_ Me dijo Rosalie, ella me conocía tanto que era increíble ni siquiera las personas con las que estuve desde que nací me conocen como ella y Hinata

_ Tengo un mal presentimiento_ Le respondí sinceramente

_ No se porque hoy va a haber karaoke en el almuerzo, Hinata esta muy emocionada y me sorprende que vos no_ Me contesto Rose

Era verdad me había olvidado completamente del karaoke ya que por fin pude convencer a Tsunade de que hiciéramos en la cafetería una todos los miércoles como en el conservatorio

_ Es verdad lo había olvidado_ Me entusiasme un poco, pero no podía sacarme esa sensación en el pecho que algo malo va a pasar

_ Vamos arriba esos ánimos, y por las dudas me asegure que no hubiera ninguna fresia roja a la vista

_ Gracias no estoy de humor tampoco para oler alguna de esas malditas flores_

_ Lo se_ Rose era la mejor cuando se trataba de no hacer recordar las cosas se encargaba de distraerte y ningún detalle se le escapaba

_ Saku, Rose nos vamos_ Grito Emmett desde afuera

Cada quien monto su coche y nos dirigimos al colegio. Hinata me recibió con un gran abrazo consolador que solo ella sabia dar, le dije que me encontraba bien pero con lo perspectiva que es se dio cuenta de mi ropa,le asegure que no tenia nada que ver con la fecha y al parecer me creyó.

Fuimos a clases y los chicos parecía que se habían turnado para preguntarme como llevaba el día, ni que hubiera muerto alguien pero bueno ellos lo hacen por que se preocupan por mi y se que yo haría lo mismo por ellos, no puedo quejarme, luego de las larguísimas clases por fin llego el almuerzo y los chicos se calmaron un poco cuando vieron mi sonrisa al ver el escenario en la punta de la cafetería.

Bella y Alice se acercaron a nosotros ya que ellas no habían estado en clase con nosotros porque se habían quedado dormidas, nos sentamos en la única mesa disponible que era lamentablemente junto a la de Naruto, Sasuke y los otros, estoy casi segura que se habían dado por vencidos luego de la piyamada y varios desplantes que les habíamos echo, los otros chicos simplemente nos saludaban cordialmente y eso era lo que hacíamos nosotras también, nos sentamos como si nada pero pudimos sentir las miradas penetrantes de ellos o al menos lo yo lo hice, nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosa, Alice había escuchado que había dos chicos nuevos en nuestro año pero que iban a otro salón y que al parecer no eran de Japón, aunque no le preste atención a eso, eso fue mi error.

Un chico de ultimo año subió al escenario al parecer el iba a ser el presentador del karaoke, explico las reglas y algunos chicos fueron a inscribirse con Hinata nos miramos y estábamos apunto de ir cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse, por instinto dirigí mi mirada hacia allá y luego todo sucedió en cámara lenta

El par de chicos frente a mi me dejo impactada pero solo uno me importaba su pelo rojo y rebelde esta despeinado dándole u efecto muy salvaje y sexi, su piel nívea resaltaba el color agua marina de sus ojos y el tatuaje con la palabras amor en su frente lo hacia un tanto adorable, la perforación bajo el labio le daba el toque peligroso que tanto me enloquecía y en ese momento yo sabia que el piecin en su lengua también estaba, su musculoso torso solo era cubierto por una remera negra que dejaba ver sus cuadritos ya que era muy pegada al cuerpo sobre esta había una chaqueta de cuero negra dándole un toque mas misterioso, los pantalones de jean oscuros y las múltiples muñequéras en sus brazos lo hacían ver extremadamente deseable y la fresia roja lo hacia mucho mas hermoso de lo que ya era un adonis en persona, esperen ¿Fresia roja? pero que M***** ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIA GAARA EN JAPÓN?

Al parecer estuve mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos ya que el estaba a unos escasos centímetros míos y me tendía la flor con esa sonrisa peligrosa que tanto me enloquecía

_ Sakura-Chan, pensaste que podías escapar de mi, feliz aniversario_ Su voz salio bastante burlona, demasiado para mi gusto en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo como justamente él podía estar haciéndome esto, sentí una gran furia emergiendo dentro de mi, creo que es hora de enfrentarnos

_ Gaara_ Dije seriamente mientras me paraba para enfrentarlo cara a cara

_ ¿Que pasa Sakura-Chan?_ Me dijo el muy hipócrita quien se cree que es como para venir a darme una fresia y desearme un feliz aniversario

_ ¿Que significa esto?_ Le pregunte tratando de calmarme no podía hacer un espectáculo en el medio de la cafetería no otra vez

_ ¿Como que que significa esto? te regalo una flor y te deseo un feliz aniversario, nuestro aniversario_ dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, maldito maniático

_ No Gaara me refiero a que haces aquí, deberías estar en Francia y no en Japón y también deberías estar revolcándote con Tanya como los has echo desde ¿No se? SIEMPRE, aunque estuviéramos juntos_ No pude aguantarme y sentí como mis ojos se cristalizaban,pero no podía evitarlo, él me había lastimado mucho, sin soportarlo mas lo empuje y salí de la cafetería, podía sentir las miradas curiosas sobre mi pero no me importo

_**_ Narro Yo_**_

Sakura salio corriendo de una silenciosa cafetería, Gaara tenia una mirada de autosuficiencia pero de repente se escucho que alguien se paraba, todos observaban curiosos como Hinata Hyuga se ponía enfrente del chico nuevo

_ Muy bien Gaara, supongo que estarás feliz la hiciste sufrir otra vez, ahora explícame ¿Que haces aquí?_ Le hablo con voz fría e indiferencia fingida Hinata al chico de ojos agua marina

_ Mi padre tiene negocios en Japón y yo pienso encargarme así que nos veremos seguido Hina-Chan_ Dijo con sorna el pelirrojo

_ Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez, no te metas con Sakura, permito que la dañaras una vez pero no lo haré devuelta, si ella llora una vez mas por ti te aseguro que voy a destruirte y despedazarte, ¿Entendido?_ Le dijo con mucho odio Hinata, todos en la cafetería quedaron pálidos por el odio que destilaban las palabras de Hinata

_ Uhh el gatito saco las garras para defender a su amiga ¿Que pensaría Yahiko si te viera? creo que podrías preguntarlo vos misma ya que el también esta conmigo ¿Quien habría pensado que la tonta de Hinata...

El chico no pude terminar su frase ya que la mano de Hinata se había estampado sobre su rostro con muchísima fuerza

_ Te lo advierto Sabaku No una sola lagrima mas y no pienso tener piedad_ Dicho esto Hinata se marcho para buscar a su amiga.

Antes del que el pelirrojo hiciera algo los acompañantes de la pelirosa lo miraron y Edward hablo

_ Sabaku, puede que a ellas no les tengas el miedo que deberías pero si te metes con ellas te metes con nosotros y eso es algo que no puedo tolerar, estas advertido_ Dijo seriamente y luego fueron en busca dela pelirosa y su amiga

_Con Sakura y Hinata_

**_Sakura_**

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude no quería ver a nadie, no podía creer que Gaara estuviera en Japón, no quiero ni pensar en lo que todos van a hablar ahora y aunque mucho no me importe estoy segura que Karin va a fastidiar con esto, entre al baño de chicas el cual por suerte estaba vacía o me acurruque en una esquina, mi ex novio estaba acá en Japón cuando debería estar en Francia, escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a Hinata quien automáticamente me abrazo sin decir ni una sola palabra, yo sabia que no iba a decir nada pero quería escuchar lo que pensaba así que solté todo lo que tenia adentro

_Que no puedo ser normal y tener una relación linda y duradera como en las películas o como la de mis papas quienes se conocieron su gustaron se casaron y ahora son muy felices, pero no, tengo que enamorarme de mi mejor amigo primero y que este me rompiera el corazón burlándose de mi, después con un cambio de actitud e imagen conocer al chico de mis sueños gustarle a esta y tener una bonita relación para después enterarme que me metía los cuernos con la zorra que me detesta y ahora que estoy bien con ustedes mis amigos, mi familia tiene que volver como si nada dándome una fresia, la flor con la que me pidió ser su novia y la que me regalaba casi siempre con esa sonrisa de ángel como si no hubiera pasado nada y deseándome un feliz aniversario en el cual seria nuestro segundo año de noviazgo, Hinata ¿Que hice que todo me sale mal? ¿Que?_ Ya no lo soportaba mas me descargue y Hinata solo me abrazo

_ Tranquila Saku estoy acá con vos, los chicos y yo no vamos a dejar que te pase nada, porque somos tus amigos somos parte de tu familia y te amamos_ Me dijo tranquila Hinata, seque mis ojos y la mira, vi que los chicos estaban en la puerta y me miraban con cariño, sonreí sinceramente, ellos siempre van a estar conmigo cuando los necesite, así que me acerque a ellos y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo

_ Chicos volvamos que todavía no se termina el almuerzo y quiero cantar_ Les dije con una sonrisa

_ Vamos_ Hinata y Rose me tomaron de las manos y me acomodaron el maquillaje, quede como si no hubiera estado llorando ellas tenían unas manos mágicas

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería todas las miradas se posaron sobre mi pero no me importo, me dirigí hacia el presentador y me anote para cantar, el me sonrió y me dio el micrófono y me presento, subí al escenario y la melodía empezó a sonar Hinara ova a hacerlo los coros mostrándome el apoyo que me daba, deje que mis sentimientos fluyeran y comencé a cantar,

_Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme, _

_tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme, _  
_tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y..._

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí, _  
_si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí, _  
_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes _  
_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes _  
_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte _  
_busca tu camino en otra parte _  
_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí _  
_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy, _  
_sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy, _  
_el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y..._

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí _  
_las cosas no suceden porque si, _  
_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes _  
_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes _  
_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte _  
_busca tu camino en otra parte _  
_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí _  
_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte _  
_busca tu camino en otra parte _  
_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí _  
_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, _  
_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, _  
_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

(Inner_ Mientes- Camila, La escribí yo vieron jejejej XD )

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar, todos pedían otra y le dije al Dj cual tema quería y esta la puso, decidí un tema mas movido por lo que seria mas divertido

(La canción esta en ingles peor la puse en castellano para que se entendiera)

_Había una vez, hace un par de errores atrás_  
_Yo estaba en tu mira, me dejaste sola_  
_Me encontraste, me encontraste, me encontraste_  
_Supongo que no te importó, y supongo que eso me gustaba_  
_Y cuando me enamoré profundamente, diste un paso atrás_  
_Sin mi, sin mi, sin mi_  
_Y el esta lejos cuando esta a mi lado_  
_Y me doy cuenta que la culpa es mía, porque_

_Sabia que eras un problema cuando entraste_  
_Me avergüenzo ahora_  
_Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado hasta que me humillaste_  
_Oh, sabia que eras un problema cuando entraste_  
_Me avergüenzo ahora_  
_Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado_  
_Ahora estoy tirada en el frió y duro suelo_  
_Oh oh problema, problema, problema_  
_Oh oh problema, problema, problema_

_Sin disculpes, el nunca te vera llorar_  
_Pretende que no sabe que el es la razon por la cual_  
_Te estas ahogando, te estas ahogando, te estas ahogando_  
_Y escuché que ya superaste los susurros por la calle_  
_Otra mas de tu colección, eso es todo lo que siempre seré_  
_Y ahora veo, ahora veo, ahora veo_  
_El estaba lejos cuando me conoció_  
_Y me doy cuenta que la broma es sobre mí_  
_Hey!_

_Sabia que eras un problema cuando entraste_  
_Me avergüenzo ahora_  
_Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado hasta que me humillaste_  
_Oh, sabia que eras un problema cuando entraste_  
_Me avergüenzo ahora_  
_Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado_  
_Ahora estoy tirada en el frió y duro suelo_  
_Oh oh problema, problema, problema_  
_Oh oh problema, problema, problema_

_Y el miedo mas triste_  
_Llega arrastrándose_  
_Tu nunca me amaste_  
_Ni a ella... ni a nadie... ni a nada_  
_Yeah_

_Sabia que eras un problema cuando entraste_  
_Me avergüenzo ahora_  
_Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado hasta que me humillaste_  
_Oh, sabia que eras un problema cuando entraste_  
_Me avergüenzo ahora_  
_Me llevaste a lugares donde nunca he estado_  
_Ahora estoy tirada en el frió y duro suelo_  
_Oh oh problema, problema, problema_  
_Oh oh problema, problema, problema_

_Sabia que eras un problema cuando entraste_  
_Problema, problema, problema_  
_Sabia que eras un problema cuando entraste_  
_Problema, problema, problema_

(Inner_ I Knew You Were Trouble-Taylor Swift 3 )

Todos aplaudieron y varias chicas se sintieron identificas ya que cantaron conmigo, baje del ecsenario con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro y con los chicos volvimos a la mesa a comer como si no huebiera pasado nada

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado y con respecto al comentario**

**XxDarkSupernaturalPrincesxX (Amo tu nombre) Si, se que Ino y Tenten no aparecen tanto, pero no se si alguna vez te paso, te digo por experiencia, los grupos grandes de amigas siempre tienen sus divisiones y en algún momento la cosa se rompe y la amistad también, por eso tengo una sola amiga Jajjajajaj bueno en fin gracias por comentar, Y la moto no va a volver por algo en especifico que pasara más adelante**


	10. Besos

**Alohaaaa, Bueno, este en un nuevo cap, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y hablando de eso recibí uno que me dijo que Sasuke y Naruto no tenían mucho protagonismo, bueno voy a tratar de darlas más protagonismo, **

**ADVERTENCIA este capitulo contiene Sasusaku y el proximo Naruhina wii**

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Ya estoy harta, no soporto más esto, el día no puede ir peor, primero empece levantándome tarde porque mi despertador se quedo sin pilas y con suerte y llegue a prepararme pero lo malo en que no desayune nada y eso me pone de mal humor. Cuando llegue al colegio todas las miradas se posaron en mi y empezaron los cuchicheos por lo de ayer, y como no los "hermosos rumores" exageraban las cosas, en la segunda hora escuche que decían que como yo besaba tan mal él había besado a otra chica y yo le había echo un escándalo, después escuche algo sobre que yo le había metidos los cuernos y que cuando se entero terminamos y que después lo embruje y no se que mas, lo más realista que escuche en todo el día fue que el me había engañado y yo como una cobarde huí para no tener que verlo, cosa que no es cierto pero es lo mas semejante a lo que en realidad paso. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre y pudimos salir de clases me encontré con las chicas a excepción de Bella y cuando pregunte donde estaba solo recibí evasivas así que deje el tema, a ellas ya les había contado lo que había pasado, ellas me contaron algunos de los rumores pero nada muy exagerado

_ Chicas tengo la mejor noticia del mundo_ Dijo una rojisima y muy feliz Bella la cual venia corriendo

_ ¿Que paso?_ Le pregunto una curiosa y picara Alice

_ Edward me pidió una cita_ Y con esas simples cinco palabras mi mundo se derrumbo

_ ¿Como?_ Pregunto una atónita Hinata

_ Pues cuando termino la clase de biología..._ Siguió contando Bella pero mi mente estaba en blanco, sabia que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, la química entre ellos era enorme pero no pensé que justo ahora cuando mas necesitaba de mi mejor amigo, sabia que era egoísta y lo mal que estaba desear que fuera un chiste, ella tenia que apoyar a su amiga a encontrar una linda chica con Isabella Swan pero en ese momento yo lo necesita mas que a nada en el mundo, mi ex estaba aquí y aun me dolían sus palabras, y el colmo de todo mi mejor amigo va a ponerse de novio y va a empezar a ignorarme, Hinata tenia sus propios problemas con su padre como para que yo le agregara mas, Rose era comprensiva pero no me daba los consejos que necesitaba ya que nuestra personalidad es distinta, Jasper era un buen amigo pero no como para hablar de esos temas y Emmett era Emmett, solo Edward podía calmarme y darme los mejores consejos para cada ocasion, solo el podía manejar mi humor y porque no decirlo estaba muy celosa de que el encontrara a alguien que lo quiera tanto como lo hace Bella, soy la peor

_ Sakura hay que ir a clase_ La voz de Hinata me saco de mis pensamientos

_ Chicas pueden adelantarse tengo que ir al baño_ Les dije fingiendo una sonrisa

_ Claro_ Todas se fueron pero yo sabia que sabían que estaba mintiendo

Empece a caminar por los pasillos en modo zombi, no quería pensar y sentirme peor por lo egoísta que estaba siendo con una de las personas mas queridas para mi

_ Valla, valla miren a quien tenemos aquí_ Escuche una voz muy conocida detrás de mi

_ ¿Que queres Gaara?_ Le dije cansada, estaba con demasiado estrés

_ Me parece que alguien se entero que su "Mejor amigo" va a salir con alguien más_ Dijo burlón y con un toque de ¿Resentimiento? si era resentimiento y aunque no comprendí porque

_ Gaara no estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo venenoso_ Me di cuenta que estábamos solos en un corredor un poco lejos de mi aula

_ Sabes lo que escuche, que besas tan feo que tuve que besar a otra para saber lo que es un beso de verdad_ Me dijo, yo lo mire extrañada, no entendía el punto de hablar de eso en ese mismo instante hasta que me sentí acorralada por el, estaba entre uno de los casilleros y Gaara

_ Creo que tendremos que comprobarlo_ Dijo lamiendo sus labios, sentía su aliento muy cerca de mi boca, estaba en shock y no sabia que hacer, Gaara iba a besarme,

Cuando por fin reaccione, intente alejarlo, el sonrió ladinamente y no se movió, lamentablemente para mi él era mucho más fuerte que yo, pero seguí forcejeando, el parecía divertido, yo seguía intentando liberarme pero el solo agarro mis muñecas alrededor de mi cuerpo, estaba totalmente inmóvil, el se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro hasta que nuestras narices se rosaban y sentía su aliento en mi boca, el soltó una de mis muñecas, pero yo ya estaba tan hipnotizada por su fragancia que no me moví, sentí como sonreía y su mano se acercaba a mi mejilla acariciándola, y luego tomo mi mentón acariciando mi labio inferior con su dedo pulgar, haciéndome estremecer,

Pero no podía volver a caer así que intente mover mi mano suelta pero el dejo de sonreír y volvió a tomar mi mano, parecía molesto y sin mas embistió mis labio, los movía bruscamente en busca de un beso lleno de pasión y yo no podía moverme, en algo enojado de que yo no le correspondiera mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que mis labios se separaban un poco y el aprovecho para introducir su lengua en mi boca, yo trate de quitarlo pero sostenía mis manos firmemente, sentí como su lengua exploraba toda mi boca y se encontraba con la mía, el empezó a jugar y pude sentir como yo ya sabia el pircin,y se separo en busca de aire

Inmediatamente volvió a besarme, y yo ya no hacia nada simplemente dejaba que me besara pero no tenia pensado corresponderle y eso al parecer lo enfurecía, pero antes de que hiciera algo mas me di cuenta que el peso de Gaara sobre mi ya no estaba así que gire en su dirección y lo que vi me sorprendió

Sasuke estaba encima de Gaara golpeándolo, mi sorpresa fue tan grande que no pude ni moverme, solo vi como Gaara le devolvía el golpe y así sucesivamente hasta que un manchon rubio se metió en el medio de la pelea y los separaba, era Naruto, quien miro a Sasuke seriamente y con su cabeza apunto a mi dirección, yo estaba sentada en el suelo con mis manos en mi boca, lo único que vi fue como Naruto tomaba a Gaara y desaparecía y Sasuke miraba ne mi dirección y se acerqueba a mi, se sentó justo enfrente de mi y limpio una lagrima que caí en mi cara sin que me diera cuenta, nos quedamos en esa posición un poco mas de tiempo hasta que el rompió el silencio

_ Hmp ¿Estas Bien?_ Me pregunto con suavidad, como odiaba cuando él me trataba así, ya que ni siquiera a sus novias les hablaba con suavidad y cariño y eso me molestaba porque solo conmigo usaba ese tono me daba estúpidas falsas esperanzas y me hacia enamorar cada vez más, maldito seas Uchiha, es esos momentos me olvidaba de todo el daño que me hiciste y quería solo abrazarte y no volver a separarme de ti, pero no puedo ellos... No quiero recordarlo, pero lo que no entiendo es porque actuaba así ahora, creo que después de burlarse de nuestros sentimientos no deberíamos importarles

_ Si, gracias Uchiha_ Le dije cortante mientras me separaba de él e intentaba no recordar lo que paso

_ Tsk maldita sea Sakura, no, no estas bien ese tipo acaba de besarte a la fuerza y vos solo estabas ahí, nadie puede estar bien después de eso_ Dijo molesto

_ Pues a ti que te importa Uchiha no se porque te importa lo que le pase a una molestia como yo_ Le respondí de mala manera

_ Sakura puedes explicarme que M***** les hicimos Naruto y yo para que estén tan molestas_ Me dijo muy enojado, maldito hipócrita, nuestra acalorada discusión ya se estaba elevando de tono

_ No me vengas con esto ahora Uchiha, ustedes dos saben muy bien que nos hicieron y lo peor de todo es que fue a nuestras espaldas porque no tuvieron los huevos para venir y decirnos todo esa mierda en la cara_ Le grite furiosa, por suerte estábamos lejos de las aulas ya que podíamos gritar sin que nadie se enterara

_ De que mierda estas hablando Sakura, nosotros no dijimos nada de ustedes_ Podía ver lo enojado que estaba y no me importaba  
_ Por dios no puedo creer que todavía lo niegues, no le veo el caso si ya paso, no se porque quieren ser amigos nuestros si no piensan aceptar nuestros sentimientos_ Le dijo ya enfurecida

_ ¿De que sentimientos estas hablando?_ Ya esto era demasiado si seguíamos así no iba a poder contenerme y darle la paliza de su vida

_ Ya déjalo Uchiha mientras no tengas el valor de aceptar lo que dijeron es igual a hablar con un bebe, solo que este ultimo no es una escoria como lo son Naruto y tú_ Le dije fría y calmada, así que solo me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme cuando sentí que el tomo mi mano y lo escuche susurrar

_ Sakura en seria no tengo idea de lo que hablas ni siquiera se de que sentimientos estas hablando, pero yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, eres mi mejor amiga, la única a excepción de Naruto con la que puedo ser yo mismo así que si herí tus sentimientos de alguna manera que desconozco

pero lo lamento_ Sus palabras me sorprendieron demasiado y me quede quieta el todavía sostenía mi mano y su pelo tapaba sus ojos

_ Sasuke..._ Estaba muda simplemente no podía creer lo que me acababa de decir, todo era ilógico, una parte de mi me decía que él estaba siendo sincero pero no podía creerlo después de lo que dijo Suigetsu. El me miro sorprendido de que hubiera dicho su nombre. Me di cuenta de que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y al parecer el también ya que poco a poco fue soltando mi mano, nos quedamos así de cerca por unos momentos mas y sin que me lo esperara el me tomo de la cintura mientras acercaba nuestros rostros lentamente, cuando nuestras nariz rozaron inconscientemente aspire su colonia y supe que el hizo lo mismo con mi perfume, mis manos solas fueron hasta su cuello y el con sus manos en mi cintura cerro el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre nuestros labios en un pequeño roce lleno de dulzura, todo lo opuesto a lo que Gaara había echo, el se separo lentamente y miro mis ojos, y yo los suyos era Jade contra negro, y pude ver en esos orbes tan oscuros sinceridad en cada uno de sus actos, sin esperar más hice lo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, esta vez yo tome la iniciativa y lo bese, lo bese con todo el amor que había guardado durante todos los años y el, el me correspondió, sin darnos cuenta el beso se volvió apasionado y furioso, yo le estaba transmitiendo todos mis sentimientos a través de ese beso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron una lucha, al igual que mi subconsciente luchaba contra si para saber a quien creerle, cuando la respiración nos hizo falta nos separamos dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva, mis manos volvieron al costado de mi cuerpo al igual que las suyas y en ese momento un flash paso por mi mente recordando todo lo que había sufrido por él todas las lagrimas derramadas, tanto las mías como las de Hinata, el dolor al recordar como se besaban con sus novias mientras nosotras como dos tontas les preparábamos el almuerzo y mas que nada odio, el odio que sentimos cuando nos habíamos enterado lo que habían echo, pero también sentí el amor que brillaba con cada pequeño acto, con cada tono dulce que usaba conmigo, con cada preocupación por mi simplemente mi cabeza exploto en un montón de sentimientos y lo único que pude fue corre, correr como siempre al parecer los rumores tenían algo de verdad, soy una cobarde que corre cuando estoy confundida...

**_Narra la autora_**

Mientras todas estas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Sakura algo familiar le pasaba al pelinegro, el empezó a recordar cada cosa que la pelirosa le había dado, cada sonrisa, cuando le curaba los raspones que se hacia por la culpa de las peleas con Naruto, cada almuerzo que le llevaba, cuando lo ayudaba a conseguir a la chica que quería, cada Sasuke-Kun pronunciado cada regaño por haber llegado tarde a algún lugar y cada silencio cómodo que había entre los dos, también recordaba el enojo y confusión que sintió cuando ella se fue, el dolor de que ella no estuviera para regañarlos por haberse molido a golpes con Naruto, y más que nada él recordó como se sintió cuando la vio llegar el primer día de clases, como ella se abrazo con ese tal Edward, cuando los ignoro olímpicamente como si no existieran, cuando les corto el rostro cada vez que trataba de hablarle, recordé aquella piyamada en la que les había dejado claro que no los querían ver ni en figurita, pensó en su hermosa y dulce voz, en lo hermosa y sensual que se veía en el concurso de talentos, y recordó las lagrimas en sus ojos cuando se enfrento a Gaara, recordó la furia que le dio ver como se besaba con el pelirrojo y aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que ella no quería besarlo, recordó todo y por fin llego a una conclusión

_ ¿Que me has echo molestia? Siempre supe que eras importante para mi pero nunca llegue a pensar que entrarías a mi corazón con tanta fuerza_ Susurro a la nada el azabache mientras le surgía una sonrisa sincera, para luego borrarla y seguir caminando a la clase donde le diría a su profesor que busco bastante pero no encontró a la pelirosa.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado el capi, y si quieren la conti hoy, tendremos que llegar a los 50 comentarios**

**Les dejo un adelanto**

__ Hinata_ Naruto me volvió a sostener del codo pero esta vez con firmeza, sin llegar a lastimarme pero no podía soltarme, me giro hasta que quedamos a escasos milímetros_

**Wiiiiiiiiiii Naruhina, se que lo quieren, lo se**

**Espero sus comentarios **

**Nos leemos**


	11. Besos segunda parte

**Holaaaas, primero como siempre quiero agradecer MUCHO sus hermosos comentarios y decirles que llegamos a los 50, estoy tan feliz por eso y quiero agraderles de corazon que me apoyaran desde el inicio de la historia comentando en cada capitulo**

**Ya me estoy poniendo emocional T_T bueno quiero tambien decirles que este capitulo contiende un poco de NARUHI wiii espero que les guste**

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas dolían y no podía más, mi mente estaba echa un caos y no podía parar de llorar, no sabia donde estaba pero era un hermoso lugar lleno de arboles de Sakura pero extrañamente parecía que casi nadie lo visitaba, era un pequeño parque ya que había unos bancos , apenas encontré una superficie me deje resbalar hasta sentarme en el piso con la espalda apoyada a un árbol me senté y abrasé mis rodillas, seguramente ahora Sasuke debe estar riéndose de mi por haberme dejado llevar, no se cuento tiempo estuve sentada cuando de repente escuche un ruido y levante mi vista, es ese momento mis pensamientos negativos se fueron y me concentre en la persona que me tendía una mano con una encantadora sonrisa

**_Hinata unas horas antes_**

Estoy muy preocupada Sakura todavía no llego a clases, estoy segura que todas sabemos que no tenia que ir al baño, pero no creo que tardara tanto en recomponerse, el profesor paso lista y cuando pregunto por ella le respondí que tenia que se descompuso y tuvo que salir, y lo peor de todo es que Kakashi mando a Sasuke y a Naruto a buscarla, estoy muy nerviosa los minutos pasan rápidamente y los chicos y Sakura no vuelven, el profesor termino la clase unos quince minutos antes y nos dejo salir, sin esperar a nadie salí corriendo a buscar a mi amiga, miro por todos lados, en el baño, el patio, me quedaba un pasillo por recorrer cuando me tope con Naruto saliendo de la enfermería, no me queda otra

_ Uzumaki ¿Viste a Sakura?_ Le pregunte secamente

_Emm, si_ El se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente, y observe que tenia un poco de sangre en el labio el cual parecia roto pero no debe importarme

_ ¿Donde?_ Le volví a preguntar ya exasperada

_ Esta con el teme_ O no esto no puede estar peor.  
Sin decir nada más seguí caminando para encontrarla

_ Espera Hina-Chan_ Naruto me tomo rápidamente por el codo para evitar que siguiera caminando

_ ¿Que queres?_ El resentimiento que destilaba mi voz me sorprendía hasta a mi, pero no puedo creer que se atreve a tocarme, que rabia y lo peor de todo es que lo sigo amando, porque si, yo no me miento a mi misma eso es algo que aprendí de él, Sakura puede tratar de pensar lo que quiera pero se que ella también sigue amando a Sasuke tanto como yo a Naruto

_ Hina-Chan ¿Me odias?_ Me pregunto muy seriamente

_ No, Naruto yo no te odio, soy incapaz de hacerlo, pero siento mucho rencor, ahora suéltame_ Me solté de su agarre con rapidez y facilidad, trate de seguir caminando pero

_ Hinata_ Naruto me volvió a sostener del codo pero esta vez con firmeza, sin llegar a lastimarme pero no podía soltarme, me giro hasta que quedamos a escasos milímetros, nos miramos por unos segundos y el junto nuestros labios en un roce lleno de inocencia y dulzura, estaba en shock, cuando escuche

_ ¿Que siento por ti Hinata-Chan?_ El pequeño susurro de Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos, él parecía hablar con el mismo mas que conmigo, por fin reaccione y me solté, e hice algo de lo que Rosalie estaría orgullosa, le di vuelta la cara de la cachetada que le di

_ Nunca escúchame Uzumaki, NUNCA vuelvas a tocarme_ El chico tomaba su mejilla la cual estaba roja por el impacto, rápidamente con toda la dignidad que me quedaba me fui de ahí.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude, después de cruzar varios pasillos me encontré con algo que no podría haber imaginado, Sakura y Sasuke estaban a milímetros. Me quede detrás de una columna observando,

Al parecer se habían besado por la cara que tenia Sakura, vi como sus ojos se cristalizaban y se fue corriendo rápidamente, salí de mi escondite y escuche un pequeño murmuro proveniente de Sasuke, pero no distinguí nada excepto la palabra molestia, decir que estaba enojada era poco, estaba muy furiosa, pero lo deje pasar ahora mi mejor amiga me necesitaba y no podía perder tiempo con el idiota de Sasuke,

Corrí para buscarla pero en un momento la perdí de vista cuando el corredor se dividía, así que seguí derecho, corría tan rápido que no vi cuando alguien se atravesó en mi camino y chocamos, ambos caímos al suelo

_Auch lo siento no me fije por donde iba_ Le dije disculpandome

_No es nada Hinata-Chan_ El sinismo en la voz me hizo reaccionar

_ Yahiko_ Le dije

El se levanto al igual que yo y se acerco a mi él era mas alto por varios centímetros, su cabello era extrañamente naranja aunque Sakura tiene el pelo rosa, si ojos eran de un color miel grisáceo traía puesto unos jeans negro con una remera roja había crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que lo había visto

_ ¿Por que ibas tan apurada?_ Su voz era ronca y seductora, no pensaba contestarle pero sabia que iba a tardar mas y estaba apurada

_ Busco a Sakura_ El rodeo los ojos molesto por mi respuesta

_ Siempre ella_ Gruño

_ Si no la vista déjame pasar_ Le dije cortantemente

_ Deberías dejar de perseguir a Sakura_ Me dijo ignorando mis intentos de pasar

_ Y vos deberías dejarme pasar_ Le advertí

_ Que no vez que ella te arruina la vida_ Estaba comenzando a enfadarme

_ Podes dejar de hablar mal de mi mejor amiga_ Ahora yo estaba enojada

_ Que no vez que ella arruino nuestra relación_ Me grito practicamente con odio

_ No fue su culpa que lo nuestro no funcionara fue tu culpa_ Le grite yo

_ Sabes que eso no es verdad, vos la escogiste a ella por delante de mi_

_ Y vos no me dijiste que Gaara le metía los cuernos con la zorra de Tanya_

_ Hinata yo te amo por favor no dejes que esa perra pelirrosa arruine nuestros sentimientos _

_ Lo siento Yahiko pero yo no te amo, si admito que me gustabas y mucho pero yo nunca podria amarte mi corazon lamentablemente lo tiene otro_

_ Hinata... Sabes me alegro que esa zorra valla a sufrir_

_ ¿Que?_ Le pregunte

_ Nada_ Me dijo cortante, rápidamente como en las lecciones que tomamos lo acorrale contra los casilleros y aunque el era mas fuerte que yo no opuso resistencia

_ Yahiko ¿Como es que Sakura va a sufrir?_ Mi impaciencia no estaba siendo buena pero estamos hablando de mi mejor amiga, de mi hermana la chica que siempre estuvo para mi

_ Lo que escuchaste ella va a sufrir y yo lo voy a disfrutar_ El se acercaba mas ami rostro y aunque yo estaba acorralandolo a él cuando intente separarme el me tomo por la cintura

_ Yahiko suéltame_ Le advertí

_ No, yo se que vos también me queres a mi solo que esa te lleno la cabeza_

_ Yahiko ya te lo dije yo amo a otro_ Esta vez se lo dije lo más clara que pude

_ NO VOS SOS SOLO MÍA_ El grito y se apodero de mis labios en un beso fuerte y muy posesivo, cuando pude reaccionar rápidamente le di un rodillazo en sus partes nobles haciendo que se doblara en el piso

_ Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Yahiko NO TE AMO Y NUNCA LO HARÉ_ Le grite al chico y salí corriendo, lo lamento por Sakura pero el hecho de que Yahiko y Naruto me hallan besado me sobrepasaba así que simplemente corrí hasta algún pasillo y me senté mis ojos estaban cristalizados pero no iba a llorar

_ ¿Estas bien?_ Una dulce y hermosa voz me pregunto alce la vista para ver quien era el dueño y me sorprendí al verlo...

_**Con Sakura (Mientras sucedía lo de Hinata) **_

La persona que me tendía la mano me era completamente desconocida pero había algo en el que me resultaba familiar y cálido, su cabellera roja oscura me hacia acordar a Gaara pero sus ojos avellanas estaban llenos de dulzura y tranquilidad, era mas alto que yo y parecía tener unos veinte años a decir verdad era muy guapo vestía con unos pantalones negros normales y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, enmarcando su abdomen plano con unos abdominales muy marcados, cuando salí de mi ensoñación tome la mano que me ofrecía y me levanto

- Es muy raro ver a alguien en este parque ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Su melodiosa voz era muy dulce y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir

_ Bueno me alegro me preocupe cuando te vi ahi sentada pensé que te había pasado algo, oh que tonto soy un gusto soy Sasori No Akasuna ¿Vos?

_ Sakura Haruno el placer es mio_ Le dije presentándome

_ Bueno Sakura un nombre muy hermoso a decir verdad, no voy a preguntarte que haces a esta hora en un parque ni porque no estas en el colegio así que ¿que te parece si te invito un helado para que puedas calmarte y poder volver a donde estabas?_ Me ofreció con una linda sonrisa ante la cual solo pude aceptar

Me entere de varias cosa, tenia veintiún años y era profesor de historia y teatro hoy iba a empezar a ejercer en un respetable colegio, le conté lo que me gustaba y coincidimos en cantar, el tiempo paso volando y cuando me di cuenta tenia que volver al colegio pero lo haría por el camino largo

_ Muchas gracias por todo Sasori pero tengo que volver al colegio_ Le di una sonrisa la cual el correspondí

_ Esta bien igual tengo que irme a trabajar también espero que volvamos a vernos y que se soluciones tus problemas_ El me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos por direcciones opuestas

_**Hinata (Después de lo que le paso a ella y mientras Sakura volvía al colegio)**_

La persona frente a mi era alta tenia cabello rojo y sus ojos eran miel, a decir verdad era muy guapo su voz dulce y seductora producía escalofríos en mi cuerpo

_ Si perdón es solo que..._ No sabia que decirle no podía contarle mis problemas a un desconocido pero él me inspiraba confianza

_ No te preocupes no hace falta que me digas, solo quería ver porque una señorita como usted se encontraba tan sola_ Y solo esas palabras lograron hacerme sonrojar

_ Es que estaba esperando a que empezara mi clase, un gusto soy Hinata Hyuuga_

_ El placer es mio Hinata soy Sasori No Akasuna_ Antes de que alguno delos dos pudieran decir algo mas el timbre sonó,, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por un pasillo diferente

_**Sakura**_

Básicamente me corrí un maratón para llegar al colegio, entre sin que nadie me viera no quería que nadie le fuera con el chisme a Tsunade de que su sobrina se escapo del colegio, mire la hora y tenia que ir al salón a para una clase que no se cual es corrí por los pasillos hasta que llegue al aula, al entrar al salón por suerte el profesor no había llegada así que me fui a mi asiento junto a Hinata, la cual estaba un tanto sonrojada

_ Sakura/Hinata no sabes las cosas que tengo que contarte_ Nos dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos sonreímos e íbamos a hablar cuando la puerta se abre y entra hasta ahora el desconocido profesor

** Narro la autora**

Ambas chicas se dieron vuelta para ver a la persona que había entrado y ambas entraron en shock

_ Sasori_ Dijieron ambas en voz baja reconociendo al lindo pelirrojo, y luego se miraron pero antes de que pudieran hacer la pregunta que rondara en su cabeza Sasori comenzó a hablar

_ Bueno días alumnos soy su profesor de historia y de teatro Sasori no Akasuna, espero que nos llevamos bien_ Todas las alumnas tenían corazones en los ojos y los chicos lo fulminaban con la mirada

_ Para empezar la clase voy a presentares a dos alumnos nuevos que hasta ahora estaban en otro grupo pero se han pasado a este_  
Nuestras protagonistas rogaban internamente porque no sean ellos pero la suerte no estaba de su lado  
Por la puerta entraron Gaara y Yahiko con sus presencias llenas de soberbia, Gaara miro a Sakura y sonrió sinicaménte mientras Yahiko miro a Hinata y le dio una mirada llena de odio

_**Sakura**_

No esto no puede estar pasándome a mi y lo peor es que no se de que lado sentarme ya que con Hinata nos sentamos en la fila del medio y a la derecha esta Sasuke, al cual intento con todas mis fuerzas no mirar pero senti su penetrante mirada y ahora a mi izquierda Gaara, no se cual es peor pero mas allá de todo no puedo mentirme a mi misma yo sigo perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke y ese beso solo sirvió para darme cuenta de que no importa lo que haga el siempre va a estar en mi corazón, mira a Hinata y ella entendió al instante y se levanto yo me pase a la silla de la derecha y ella se sentó a mi izquierda

Sasori comenzó la clase de historia, lo bueno era que con el todas las chicas prestaban atención incluyéndome, lo miraba mientras no se que explicaba y lo sentía mirándome, él no era como los profesores que se paraban frente a la pizarra, él se paseaba por todo el salo hasta que llego al banco que compartíamos Hinata y yo entonces se freno y se quedo justo a mi lado tapándome la vista a Sasuke y ahí se quedo el resto de la hora. Faltaban quince minutos para terminar la clase cuando nos dijo

_ Bueno chicos voy a mandarles un trabajo de investigación de a tres y yo voy a mandar a las pareja_ Empezó a nombrar varias parejas a Hinata le toco con Kiba y Shino y así hasta que me nombro

_ Haruno, Uchiha y Sabaku No_ En ese momento quería morir en ese mismo instante no puede ser tanta coincidencia sentía las miradas fulminante de todas las chicas sobre mi

**_Ayudenme..._**

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, es este cap vimos un poco de Hinata y de lo que paso con los demás**

**En el próximo capítulo nos centramos de vuelta en Saku y en Sasuke un poco aparte de saber que es lo que piensa Naruto de lo que paso**

**Buajajajaja, asi que si llegamos a los 55 comentarios lo subo hoy si no hay que esperar hasta mañana**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Nos leemos**


	12. Reflexiones

**Holisss tengo varios puntos que aclara, primero que nada gracias a sus hermosos comentarios les estoy subiendo la conti a esta hora en vez de dormir, las quiero, segundo:**

**Ya recibi varios comentarios diciéndome que debería poner la historia en categoría Crossovers, y tengo una perfecta explicación de porque no hacerlo, la gran mayoría de estas categorías son porque un personaje de x serie y otro personaje de otra serie distinta se fusionan en una sola historia, acá es diferente las protagonistas aca son Hinata y Sakura,mientras que los chicos de crepúsculo juegan un papel importante pero no irrelevante en la historia, y este fic no tiene nada que ver con mis amados vampiros ellos serian como cualquier otro personaje inventado por eso en mi cabeza esta historia no tiene que ser catalogada con Crossovers**

**Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo el cap espero que les guste**

**Sakura**

Genial, simplemente genial, esto no puede ser mejor, oh ya se me ocurrió, si me tiraran de un precipicio luego de ser arrollada por dos camiones llenos de desechos de vaca creo que me sentiría mejor que ahora. Prefiero suspender ese maldito trabajo, tal vez si le rogaba un poco a Sasori quizás...

Todo el mundo salio del aula las chicas se atrasaron lo mas posible y varias le preguntaban algo de la clase a lo que el respondía con cortesía pero se notaba a kilómetros que estaba incomodo, al final cuando Karin se tuvo que ir me acerque a el

_Sasori-Sensei entonces_ Le dije a manera de broma

_ Así parece Sakura, mira que justo te iba a encontrar en clases debe ser el destino que quiere que estemos juntos_ Dijo usando un tono galante falso. Me reí un poco, luego me puse seria y lo mire

_Sasori-Sensei tengo un pequeño problema con el trabajo

_ Uh, ¿Porque?_

_ El problema son mis compañeros_ El me miro confundido asi que le explique

_ Tengo problemas con los dos por cosas pasadas y no creo poder aguantar estar sola con ambos_ Trate de no dar detalles ya que no creo que a él le importe

_ Y supongo que por alguno de esos dos estabas llorando en el parque_ Semi pregunto semi afirmo

_ Si_

_ Bueno, no puedo cambiarte de equipo porque seria injusto para los demás y también me pedirían cambiar pero porque no van mañana a la biblioteca después de clases que tengo que estar ahi y puedo ayudarlos así no tendrás que estar a solas con ellos ¿Te parece?

_ Si muchas gracias Sasori_ Estaba tan entusiasmada que no pude contenerme y lo abrase, me separe de le rápidamente y me sonroje mucho el solo me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa, nos despedimos y sali del aula el se quedo a firmar unos papeles, Hinata me esperaba en la puerta y me miro entre extrañada y ¿molesta?, no, no creo que sea eso

-Sakura Haruno ¿No tenes nada que contarme?- Me dijo bastante molesta

-Si- Le dije un tanto extrañada por su actitud, así que empece a contarle todo, desde lo de Gaara todo lo de Sasuke hasta lo de Sasori, sus expresiones era muy diferentes, estaba enojada, confundida y furiosa, aunque extrañamente cuando mencione el encuentro con Sasori me miro de manera extraña, ella también empezó a contarme todo lo que había pasado, me quede muy sorprendida de que Naruto la hubiera besado, él nunca hubiera hecho eso si no lo hubiera sentido, pero preferí no decírselo ella estaba muy mal, estoy furiosa no puedo creer lo que hizo Yahiko, ella siguió hablando pero cuando iba a decir algo se quedo callada mirando a mi espalda

_Sakura_ Esas voces terminaron de amargarme el día, justo tenían que hablarme los dos al mismo tiempo

-Uchiha, Sabaku- Me di vuelta con una cara inexpresiva, ambos me miraban fijamente y con expresiones distintas, Sasuke me miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos que no pude distinguir y Gaara con burla y cinismo

-¿Cuando nos juntamos para hacer el trabajo?- Pregunto Sasuke que fue el primero en romper el hielo

-Mañana después de clases en la biblioteca- dije con mi tono de no acepto replicas

-Por mi esta bien- Dijo Gaara

-Por mi también- Respondió Sasuke

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Sa-ku-ri-ta- El maldito de Gaara estaba comenzando a ser estresante

- Vete a la mierda Sabaku- Le respondí

- Yo también te amo- Me lanzo un beso y se fue

Sasuke nos saludo y se fue con su hermano

-Si se quedaban mas tiempo no iba a soportarlo y les daba una paliza a cada uno- Me dijo furiosa Hinata. Yo solo sonreí y la abrase por un largo rato, luego nos fuimos a mi casa ya que la de ella estaba vacía porque su madre y su hermana estaban con su papa el cual ya estaba mucho mejor pero todavía no se recuperaba por completo.

Al llegar a mi casa los chicos se encontraban merendando, y luego de un interrogatorio de donde estábamos les dijimos que nos retrasamos un poco en clase, no les dije de mi pequeño percance con Gaara y Sasuke porque si se enteraban se armaría un gran escándalo, luego de una merienda llena de burlas hacia Edward y bromas cada uno se fue a su habitación y Hinata al hospital para ver a su padre.

Apenas entre a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me acosté boca abajo abrazando fuertemente mis almohadas mientras las lagrimas salían sin control, mi vida se estaba volviendo un desastre, después de todo el tiempo que paso pensé que estaba lista para esto, pero no puedo deseo tomarme el primer vuelo a Francia lejos de todos, lejos de Sasuke, lejos de Gaara y de Edward y Bella pero no puedo mi mejor amiga me necesita y nunca le haría eso a Hinata

Luego de un rato de llorar recordé algo muy importante, me pare y me dirigí ami armario y revolví cada uno de los cajones hasta que la encontré, en el fondo de uno de los últimos cajones escondida debajo de todos los papeles se encontraba mi caja de sueños, se que suena algo tonto pero la tengo desde los 7 años, en ella guardo cada cosa especial, la abrí y me encontré con un montón de cosas que había olvidado

Mi primer diario, un anillo que me había dado la abuela, mi libro favorito, fui mirando hasta que encontré algo que me dejo muda, había un sobre que no recuerdo haber puesto, lo abrí y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, dentro había una hoja y un pequeño collar de oro con una flor de cerezo rosa que detrás tenia una inscripción que decía "felices 15 S" ese era el regalo que Sasuke me había echo, abrí la hoja y encontré dos cosas la primera era una fotografía, en la que estábamos los dos, el me sostenía por la cintura y estaba vestido formal, mientras yo lo tomaba del cuello y tenia un vestido elegante, esa foto la habíamos sacado cuando íbamos al cumpleaños de Hinata, el me había ido a buscar esa vez, y tenia el collar puesto, las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos al recordar lo hermoso que había sido ese día, lo segundo que estaba en esa hoja era una letra de una canción que compuse después de ese día, con la melodía, nunca se la había mostrado a nadie, ni siquiera a Hinata, era muy especial para mi y había volcado todo mis sentimientos en ella, busque mi guitarra y en vos baja para que nadie me escuchara empece a tocar

(Como siempre la letra es en ingles pero la pongo en castellano)

_Estás en el teléfono, con tu novia _  
_ella esta molesta _  
_Le pasa algo con lo que le dijiste _  
_ella no soporta tu humor _  
_como yo_

_Estoy en mi cuarto _  
_es el típico martes a la noche _  
_estoy escuchando el tipo de música _  
_que a ella no le gusta _  
_ella nunca sabrá tu historia _  
_como yo_

_Ella usa faldas cortas _  
_yo uso camisetas _  
_ella es la capitana de las porristas _  
_y yo estoy en las gradas _  
_soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres _  
_eso que estas buscando _  
_eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo_

_{Estribillo} _  
_Si pudieras ver que soy la única _  
_que te entiende _  
_estuve todo el tiempo _  
_entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver? _  
_Debes estar conmigo _  
_debes estar conmigo_

_Caminando en las calles conmigo _  
_y tus pantalones viejos _  
_No puedo dejar de pensar si esto debería ser así _  
_Riendo en un banco del parque _  
_para mi _  
_"¿Oye, esto no es tan fácil?" _  
_Tienes una sonrisa que podría iluminar toda la ciudad _  
_no lo he visto tanto _  
_porque una chica lo alejo _  
_dices que estas bien, se que pudieras estar mejor _  
_"¿Oye, que estas haciendo con una chica,asi?"_

_Ella usa zapatos de taco _  
_yo uso zapatillas _  
_ella es la capitana de las porristas _  
_y yo estoy en las gradas _  
_soñando el día en que despiertes y encuentres _  
_eso que estas buscando _  
_eso que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo_

_{Estribillo} _  
_Si pudieras ver que soy la única _  
_que te entiende _  
_estuve todo el tiempo _  
_entonces, ¿Por que no puedes ver? _  
_Debes estar conmigo _  
_debes estar conmigo_

_De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera _  
_todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo, bebe _  
_debes estar conmigo _  
_debes estar conmigo_

_Oh, te recuerdo _  
_cuando conducías hacia mi casa _  
_en el medio de la noche _  
_soy la única que te hace reír _  
_cuando sabes que estas a punto de llorar _  
_Se tus canciones preferidas _  
_tu podrías decirme tus sueños _  
_pienso que se donde perteneces _  
_pienso que es conmigo.._

_Si pudieras ver que soy la única _  
_que te entiende _  
_he estado aquí todo el tiempo _  
_¿porque no lo puedes ver? _  
_debes estar conmigo_

_De pie y esperando en tu puerta trasera _  
_todo este tiempo, como no pudiste saberlo,bebe _  
_debes estar conmigo _  
_debes estar conmigo_

_Debes estar conmigo _  
_¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez _  
_debes estar conmigo? _  
_Debes estar conmigo_

(Taylor Swift - You Belong With Me)

Deje la guitarra a un costado y puse la cabeza entre mis piernas, muchas emociones inundaban mi cabeza, tanto la melancolía, como el dolor, la tristeza y el amor por sobre todas las cosas,yo amaba a Sasuke como nunca había amado a nadie,ni a Gaara ni a nadie solo Sasuke, pero eso iba a cambiar cueste lo que me cueste.

Antes de que siguiera con mis pensamientos unos aplausos sonaron desde mi puerta, guarde rápidamente las cosas importantes de la caja y limpie mis lagrimas para ver quien era. Edward estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta mirándome fijamente, seguro que se dio cuenta de que estaba mal durante la merienda

-¿Necesitas algo?- Intente que mi tono no salga enfadado pero no pude, yo sabia que Edward no tenia la culpa de lo que me estaba pasando pero ahora el iba a empezar a salir con Bella y no iba a tener con quien descargarme

-Muy hermosa la canción, nunca la había escuchado, y ni hablar de la letra- Dijo tranquilamente como si no le hubiera hablado mal

-Edward si necesitas algo decírmelo, si no te podes ir no estoy de humor,y no nunca se la mostré a nadie a la canción, la escribí cuando tenia 15- Mi paciencia se agotaba y realmente quería acostarme y llorar en soledad

-Hablemos- Lo dijo tan sencillamente pero su mirada era preocupada

- No, quiero estar sola, no necesito tu lastima- Escupí con veneno, la verdad no me reconozco pero las palabras salen de mi boca sin proponermelo

El me miro herido por un momento y luego la comprensión paso por su cara, se sentó junto a mi y algo enojado me pregunto

-¿Que te hicieron?- El aprecia realmente enojado

-¿Quien?- Me hize la desentendida

-El Uchiha o el Sabaku, no estuviste durante la clase, Sabaku tampoco y después Uchiha y Uzumaqui fueron a buscarte y ninguno volvió, ahora estas echa un mar de lagrimas y muy enojada y no me queres contar, ¿que paso?- Su tono fue suavizándose hasta que solo quedaba preocupación

-Que te importa, ¿no deberías estar viendo a donde llevar a tu novia a su primera cita?- No soporte mas y salí corriendo, que no se da cuenta que no quiero hablar de eso, corrí hasta que mis piernas no pudieron mas, por suerte estaba bien vestida, ya que me encontraba en el centro de la ciudad y ya que estaba fui a hacer las compras para tratar de despejarme  
Cuando estaba por entrar a una de las tiendas alguien me agarro fuertemente del brazo, me di vuelta y era Edward, parecía muy molesto y me estaba arrastrando hacia algún lugar

-Edward suéltame- Le grite, la gente nos miraba raro

-No, vos y yo vamos a hablar ahora-Me dijo y yo solo me deje arrastrar hasta un parque, cuando estuvimos ahi me acorralo contra un arbol y medio un gran abrazo, sus manos en mi cintura presionaban y como era mas alto que yo mi cabeza quedo en su pecho, no pude soportarlo y le respondí al abrazo

-¿Todo esto es porque le dije a Bella de salir?- Su tono incrédulo hizo que me sintiera tonta

-Si- Dije tan bajito que ni siquiera supe si me había escuchado hasta que el tomo mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-Escúchame bien Saku, Bella jamas, pero jamas va a tomar tu lugar, puede que salga con ella o con cualquier otra chica pero siempre voy a estar para vos, no importa lo que pase- Me dijo mientras que limpiaba las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos

-Pero Edward...- No me dejo terminar de hablar ya que me volvió a abrazar

-Shhh, Saku no le des vueltas al asunto nunca voy a alejarme de tu lado, ahora quiero que me cuentes que paso- Esta vez si le conte todo, al igual que a Hinata, desde lo de Gaara hasta lo de Sasori, y hasta tuve que frenarlo de no ir a matar a Gaara, cuando termine de contarle me abrazo un largo rato

-No te preocupes Saku, esos idiotas no tiene que importarte,ahora vas a sonreír vamos a ir a tomar un helado de chocolate como los que te gustan y vamos a ver una peli y te vas a olvidar de todo- Eso era lo que mas me gustaba de Edward,el siempre sabia que hacer para consolarme asi que nos fuimos hacia la heladería

Sasuke P.O.V

Luego de la desastrosa situación con Sakura volví a clase, donde me encontré con Naruto con cara de tonto y luego de escuchar lo que habia pasado lo golpee

-Dobe eres un idiota, es obvio que estas enamorado de Hinata, hasta un ciego lo puede ver- El me miro sorprendido y la sonrisa que tenia desapareció

-Si de eso me di cuenta después de besarla, entonces la busque para aclarar lo que había pasado y cuando la encontré ella estaba...

Naruto se había callado y yo no sabia que había pasado

-¿Ella estaba?- Lo anime a seguir

-Ella se estaba besando con otro- Eso me dejo impactado, no podía ser verdad si Hinata amaba a Naruto y ella no haría tal cosa

-¿Estas seguro de que era ella?-

-Si, estaba con el nuevo, el de pelo naranja y antes escuche que ella le había dicho que le gustaba mucho o algo asi, hablaban muy bajito y cuando empezaron a besarse me fui

-Naruto eso no puede ser verdad porque...- Me quede callado yo no podía decirle sobre los sentimientos de Hinata

-¿Porque que teme?- Suspire

-Porque ella te ama Dobe, siempre lo ah echo-

-¿QUE?- Naruto dio un grito tan alto que hasta yo me exalte

-Si, desde que recuerdo ella siempre estubo enamorada de vos

-Pero ¿porque nunca me lo dijo?- El muy Dobe

-No se ¿Sera porque siempre estabas con Sara? o ¿Por que ella era muy tímida?- Le dije con sarcasmo

- Bueno no se si es verdad pero lo que es seguro es que ya no lo hace ahora esta con ese-Era la segunda vez que veia a Naruto tan deprimido, la primera vez que lo vi asi fue cuando las chicas se fueron sin avisar

-Vamos- Le dije

-¿A donde?-Era un idiota

-Vamos al cine, no podes estar deprimido toda la vida, ahora tenes que encontrar una manera de volver a conquistarla-

-Teme es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación sin monosilavos de tu parte-

-Hmp-

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos hasta el cine que esta en el centro de la ciudad, estábamos caminando por una de las veredas del parque cuando Naruto me dijo

-Teme ¿esa no es Sakura-Chan?- Gire en la dirección a la que Naruto señalaba y no pude creer lo que vi,si realmente era Sakura su cabello rosa era inconfundible, pero la escena no me gusto para nada, Sakura estaba en contra de un árbol acorralada por ese Edward, el la sostenía por el mentón y sus caras estaban muy cerca

-No puede ser, lo ultimo que me había enterado era que Edward iba a salir con Bella- Tener a Naruto como amigo era como ser amigo de todos, el sabia todos los chusmerios del colegio y me los contaba

Sin hacerle caso seguí caminando pero en mi cabeza se repetía la escena varias veces, y por primera vez me pregunte

_**¿Como pude ser tan tonto como para darme cuenta lo que tenia frente a mi?**_

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Como es que Naruto recien se entera que Hinata lo amaba? Bueno eso sera explicado más adelante y antes de subirlo tengo algo que comentar**

**Recibí un review, no voy a decir de quien ni de que se trataba pero me dejo muy sorprendida y no pienso decir si tenes razon o no pero la verdad me alegro porque se que le estas prestando mucha atencion a la historia Muchas Gracias**

**Esta vez la vamos a hacer un poquito mas dicil, si llegamos a los 65 comentarios subo la conti si no tiene que esperar hasta Pasado Mañana, porque voy a lo de una amiga, voy a estar al pendiente**

**Los quiero mucho **

**No leemos**


	13. Trabajo

**Holisss, como les prometi luego de un dia de descanso aca les dejo el nuevo cap, quiero agradecer sus hermosos comentarios y decirles una cosa, no se si se dieron cuenta que este fanfic Sakura es más protagonista que Hinata, es asi porque Sakura es mi personaje preferido, pero voy a tratar de darle mas protagonismo a Hinata**

**Espero que les guste el cap **

* * *

Sakura y Edward pasaron una linda tarde, primero fueron a tomar un helado y luego al cine, no volvieron a tocar el tema de la cita con Bella. Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke no se volvieron a chocar con ellos.

_**Sakura**_

Ayer fue un buen día, al final las cosas con Edward se aclararon y me di cuenta que no puedo estar deprimida por culpa de Gaara y Sasuke, ahora tengo que concentrarme en la música que es lo que me hace feliz, en mis amigos y en mi familia, lamentablemente hoy los vería a los dos juntos en la biblioteca, pero lo bueno es que también estaría Sasori, hablando de el, no se lo que me pasa desde que estuvimos juntos en el parque no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, se que esta mal porque es mi sensei pero yo no lo veo así, el es muy dulce,y me consoló aunque no me conocía, pero no puede gustarme, así que voy a ocultar mis sentimientos todo lo posible y no se lo voy a decir a nadie

Luego de salir de mis pensamientos tome una ducha rápida y me cambie, me puse unos jeans ajustados negros, una remara roja manga larga y una fina chaqueta blanca, unos zapatos negro con un poco de taco y arregle mi cabello y maquillaje, mi pelo estaba completamente liso y tenia un poco de delineador y gloss.

Los chicos ya estaban listos pero al parecer Edward se había ido mas temprano por lo que me fui con Emmet, asi que cada uno se subió a su auto y fuimos al colegio,

Cuando bajamos vimos una gran cantidad de chicos en ronda, todos mirando algo, y como curiosos que somos fuimos a mirar mientras nos adentrábamos muchas chicas murmuraban cosas como

-Esa perra es una suertuda-

-Si, mira que dos chicos como ellos se pelean por ella-

- La odio-

Todos esos comentarios se escuchaban,cuando por fin llegamos a ver que pasaba me quede sin habla, Edward estaba agarrando a Gaara del cuello de la camisa y lo levaba, ambos se veían algo golpeados, pero Edward menos,sabia que las clases de defensa personal tenían resultados, estaba a punto de intentar detenerlos cuando se escucho la voz de Edward

-Te advertí que no te metieras con ella, que no quería ver una lagrima mas en su rostro- El realmente estaba furioso y yo estaba paralizada, no sabia que hacer, cuando reaccione mire a Emmett que parecía tan shokeado como yo,le di un codazo y el entendió.  
Cuando Edward estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo a Gaara, Emmett los agarro a ambos, Jasper también se metió, entre los dos calmaron a Edward y lo sacaron de ahí.

Yahiko agarro a Gaara y se lo llevo hacia la enfermería, pero antes me mando una mirada envenenada, los demás empezaron a ir hacia sus clases y yo me quede ahí parada tratando de entender lo que había pasado.

Cuando el timbre me saco de mi ensoñación y me dirigí a mis clases, trate de no pensar en nada mas que las materias, aunque no pude evitar darme cuenta que Hinata estaba bastante distante y metida en sus pensamientos mientras que los demás estaban en sus cosas.

Durante la ultima hora empece a ponerme nerviosa, había estado evitando a Sasuke y a Gaara y ni hablar de a Edward, apreciaba mucho lo que había echo por mi pero no tenia que armar semejante escena, hasta entonces lo había logrado pero en unos minutos tenia que ir voluntariamente y encontrarme los primeros 2. Cuando el timbre que anunciaba la salida sono, mi corazon empezo a latir desenfrenadamente.  
Hinata me dio un abrazo consolador y se fue, tenia que ver a su padre, los chicos hicieron lo mismo, y se fueron, hoy era el dia de la bendita cita entre Edward y Bella y por eso tendría que volver caminando.

Trate de caminar lo mas lento posible hasta la biblioteca pero en algún momento iba a llegar, Cuando abri la puerta los vi, ambos estaban sentados tranquilamente sin mirarse, tenían un semblante serio y hasta podía decir que molesto, antes de entrar completamente pudo observarlos a ambos

Sasuke tenia un jean negro con un cinto de tachas, unas zapatillas negras con cordones blancos impecables, una remera también negra muy pegada al cuerpo y una chaqueta azul oscura descansaba en el respaldar de la silla, su cabello negro azulado desordenado como siempre y traía unas cuantas muñequeas de cuero.

Gaara por el contrario traía un jean claro con roturas en varios lugares, una remera roja oscura igual de pegada al cuerpo, zapatillas blancas y su pelo rebelde, su chaqueta de cuero negra también estaba en la silla y sus piercing estaban en su lugar, aunque tenia algunos moretones seguramente producto de su pelea con Edward

Ambos miraron en mi dirección con diferentes expresiones, Sasuke parecía confuso y molesto pero no tenia idea de porque, mientras que Gaara me miro con mucho enfado, obviamente pensando que yo había mandado a Edward a golpearlo.

Camine hasta ellos y les di un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo, pero Gaara no iba a dejar las cosas así

-Bueno la princesa se digno a aparecer- Su tono cargado de cinismo me molesto bastante

- No vengo a discutir, así que empecemos, mientras mas rápido lo hagamos antes nos podemos ir- Le conteste en el mismo tono mientras tomaba asiente en el lugar entre ellos

- Alguien esta de mal humor, seguro es porque su noviecito la dejo por otra- Gaara estaba pasándose de la raya

-No Gaara ya superé nuestra ruptura- Su cara fue muy graciosa, estaba empezando a sacarse

-No hablo de tu otro noviesito, el que tiene problemas de ira- Me contesto

-¿Edward? si la verdad que cuando se molesta nadie quiere estar cerca, aunque me parece que tu cara ya lo comprobó- Sasuke nos miraba fijamente sin sabes que decir

- Si hubiera querida lo habría destrozado- Aclaro Gaara con el orgullo herido

- Claaro...- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Sasori entro a la biblioteca, el se veía tan atractivo como siempre tenia una camisa blanca con diseños negros que estaba remangada por los codos que tenia los primeros tres botones desabrochados dando una casi diminuta vista hacia su sexi cuello que tenia un pequeño tatuaje que no pude distinguir que decía, un pantalón negro normal, una campera negra, su cabello perfecto y sus ojos brillantes, traía un portafolios negro.

-Hola chicos, ¿haciendo mi trabajo?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa, y senti que mi corazon dio un salto, de verdad su sonrisa es hermosa, basta Sakura es tu sensei

- Si Sasori-Sensei, justo estamos por empezarlo ¿que hace usted?- Le dije en tono cordial al darme cuenta que ninguno de los cavernícolas que me acompañaban iba a contestarle

- Sakura tutéame, solo te llevo un par de años, aparte fuera del horario escolar no soy tu sensei, solo Sasori- No se si fue su tono de voz o en la forma en la que me miro que no pude evitar malinterpretar eso con un coqueteo y mi cara perecía un tomate

-Bueno Sasori- Le di una pequeña sonrisa que el correspondió y se sentó justo en frente de mi

-Si quieren puedo ayudarles con el trabajo, mientras trabajo mi tesis- Dijo amablemente mientras sacaba los papeles de su portafolio

Los chicos solo mascullaron un pequeño si y empezamos con nuestro trabajo, la presencia de Sasori aligeraba mucho el ambiente ya que siempre saltaba con alguna broma o simplemente sus comentarios inteligentes, Gaara y Sasuke no intervenían en la conversación por lo que solo el y yo hablábamos

Luego de 2 horas nuestro trabajo ya estaba por mas de la mitad, pero se estaba haciendo muy tarde así que casi sin mirarnos dividimos lo que sobraba y quedamos en juntarlo el día de entrega, Sasori se había ido minutos antes y sin mas que hacer salí

El aire estaba frió, a pesar de ser otoño la temperatura era bastante baja por lo que mi chaqueta no me abrigo lo suficiente y no pude evitar un pequeño temblor.

Pase por el estacionamiento que estaba casi vacio cuando escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre era Sasori

_**Sasuke**_

Cuando Sakura llego a la biblioteca el ambiente se lleno de tensión, había evitado por todos los medios hablar con el Sabaku al cual ya odiaba de sobremanera.

Cuando mis compañeros empezaron a insultarse supe que no iría nada bien, pero todo cambio cuando llego ese, Sasori había aligerado el ambiente en cuanto a Sakura respecta, ella al verlo había sonreído de una manera que hacia mucho que no veía, desde que había vuelto nunca mostró esa sonrisa, y su sonrojo cuando le le dijo que lo tuteara no paso desapercibido para mi, por dios el era el sensei no se supone que deba coquetear con sus alumnos, porque era bastante evidente que el no estaba en rol de profesor

Luego de 2 horas de escucharlos hablar de cualquier cosa ya estaba enfadado, digo nosotros eramos mejores amigos y de golpe se va, luego vuleve y nos trata mal, cuando pienso que todo iba a ser como antes ella se encabulle de mi y ahora se hace amiga del profesor como si nada y a mi me sigue ignorando, pero nadie es inmune a Sasuke Uchiha, y ella no va a ser la excepcion, ella va a a caer por mi lo juro

_**Sakura**_

Sasori me había llamado por lo que me di vuelta, el estaba a unos pocos metros de mi y cuando llego hablo

-Tenias razón, la tensión entre ustedes es verdaderamente insoportable- Bromeo

-Si, por suerte estabas ahí Sasori, si no, no se que hubiera pasado quizas los habría tirado por la ventana- Le respondí con una gran sonrisa

-Jajaja, ¿estas esperando a alguien?- Luego de reír me pregunte seriamente

-No, tengo que ir caminando a casa, porque me chófer y mejor amigo esta en una cita y mi moto esta en Francia-

- Pero hace mucho frió y no creo que esa campera te abrigue demasiado- El parecía preocupado, y le sonreí, sus palabras a continuación me dejaron muda

-Si queres te llevo, mi auto esta aya- ¿Yo ir con el? no podía creerlo, mi cabeza asintió automáticamente y el me sonrió, caminamos hasta su auto, era un era un Bmw X6 rojo, me quede impresionada por el gran coche, el rió un poco y me dijo que era de su padre que se lo había regalado cuando se había graduado, lamentablemente la calefacción no andaba muy bien por lo que tenia que llevarlo al taller.

El me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y me adentre al alto que estaba olia exactamente como el, lo malo es que en el auto hacia casi tanto frió como afuera

Después de un momento Sasori subió al auto a lo arranco, le indique la dirección y comenzó a conducir

Hablamos de muchas cosas, nuestros gustos, nuestro sueños, de música, entre un montón de cosas mas. Me entere que su color favorito era el azul, que odia la comida picante, que le encanta ir de vacaciones a la playa y que no le gusta el frió, el siempre quiso ser un artista pero su padre no lo apoyo, por eso siguió otra cosa que le gustaba, la historia y también el teatro

Cuando estábamos por la mitad del camino nos atascamos en un gran embotellamiento y era bastante tarde por lo que la temperatura era todavía mas baja, y no pude evitar un estremecimiento, al parecer el lo noto porque casi instantáneamente se quito su campera y me la ofreció

-Pero vas a tener frió vos- Le conteste

-No importa mi camisa es bastante abrigada- Y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el puso su campera en mis hombros, y de inmediato me invadio el calor y el aroma de Sasori, di un pequeño suspiro y el me sonrió, seguimos hablando durante todo el camino hasta que por fin llegamos a mi casa, el estacione el auto y fue hora de despedirnos

-Gracias por todo Sasori, en serio, me alegro de que no tuve que venir caminando, ¿queres pasar a tomar algo caliente?- Le ofrecí

-De nada Sakura, me encantaría pero no puedo tengo que mandar estos documentos a uno de mis profesores y no puede esperar, otro día-

Yo le sonreí, el se bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta,

-Nos vemos en clase Sakura- El tono dulce que uso me derritió

-Nos vemos Sasori- El beso mi mejilla, subió a su auto y se fue

Yo me quede ahí, muy sonrojada, con su chaqueta abrigándome y con una sonrisa tonta, Sasori me estaba poniendo muy dificil el echo de verlo solo como maestro

Yo seguía en mis pensamientos cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y vi a Hinata ahí, ella solo me miro y pregunto

-¿Ese era Sasori-Sensei?-

- Si era Sasori- Ella me miro de arriba a abajo

-¿Es de él la campera?-

-Si- Hinata se corrió de la puerta sin decir nada mas y entre, todos estaban ahí interrogando a Edward por su cita, todos me miraron con sospecha al ver la campera todavía en mis hombros, yo les sonreí y fui a dejar mis cosas

Cuando volví a bajar escuche las preguntas hacia Edward y no les respondí de quier era la chaqueta. Lo mas raro fue que Hinata seguia distante y no participo en casi ninguna de las conversaciones, y a mi ni siquiera me volvió a hablar en toda la noche

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir y Hinata a su casa fui a mi habitación, saque una hoja y una lapicera y comencé a componer, la inspiración había llegado

_Bésame ... Y a destiempo sin piedad y en silencio _  
_Bésame ... Frena el tiempo has crecer que sea lo que siento_

_**Continuara**_

* * *

** Eso fue todo espero que les halla gustado y espero sus comentarios, si llegamos a los 70 (osea 9 comentarios) prometo subir la conti y les digo que contiene SASOSAKU siii.**

**Espero los comentarios **

**Nos leemos**


	14. Salida entre Amigos

**Holissssssssssssss aca les traigo la conti y como prometí SASOSAKU yeaa, quiero agradecerlos un monton sus comentarios, el ultimo cap tuvo 8 y eso para mi es un monton asi sin mas que decir les dejo disfrutar el cap**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron con normalidad, Sakura no volvió a hablar con Gaara ni con Sasuke aunque este ultimo empezó a actuar raro, no era tan frió como antes y siempre trataba de acercarse a Hinata y a Sakura aunque no lo lograba. Sakura y Sasori encontraron que tenían muchas cosas en común,por ejemplo siempre se encontraban en la biblioteca por casualidad después de clases los lunes y miércoles,Sasori siempre iba para corregir exámenes o para investigar,mientras que Sakura al no tener nada mejor que hacer se ponía a leer, ambos eran ya bastante amigos pero Sakura estaba triste, desde que Edward se peleo con Gaara Bella parecía molesta con ella y cada vez que estaba a solas con su amigo ella siempre interrumpía, pero Edward no se daba cuenta, y lo que peor era Hinata, ella estaba tan rara, era distante y fría pero solo con ella con los demás seguía siendo la misma de siempre y cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, Hinata la evitaba

_**Sakura**_

Después de una agotadora semana de exámenes por fin podía decir que no reprobé ninguna materia, me costo mucho pero lo logre, espero poder seguir así, hoy no tenia ninguno por suerte, estaba segura de que no tenia sentido ir pero no iba a faltar, me vestí con un jean oscuro, una camisa azul y un abrigo blanco con guantes y gorro del mismo color, me calce, me maquille y fui al colegio

Las primeras tres horas pasasaon como si nada hasta que toco el timbre del almuerzo, cuando salia del salón sin queres choque con gaara, el me miro me dio una sonrisa y me dijo al oído

-Tengo una sorpresa en la cafetería- Me dijo con sarcasmo y cinismo

Lentamente y con miedo me dirija a la cafetería, todo lo que provenía de Gaara era inquietante y no podía ser bueno, al entrar no había nada extraño y fui a sentarme con mis amigos, ellos charlaban animadamente y yo solo me quede en silencio, mirando directamente a la entrada no podía descuidarme, quizás era paranoica pero el tono de Gaara me da a desconfiar  
y como lo había predicho las dichosas puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Gaara que venia entrando del brazo con una chica, mis ojos brillaron de reconocimiento

La chica era alta quizas 1,60 de altura sin contar sus tacos, traía una jeans muy apretados oscuros, una camisa roja con mucho escote roja y el brillante y lacio pelo rubio me confirmo quien era, rápidamente le susurre a los chicos

-¿Que hace Tanya acá?- Todos miraron en la dirección en la que apuntaba y se sorprendieron al igual que yo

-No se, pero estamos apunto de averiguarlo- Dijo Rose

Tanya y Gaara caminaron hasta nosotros y ella nos miro con supremacia y dijo con un falso tono dulce

-Sakurita amiga mía ¿Como andan los cuernos?-

-Muy bien Tanya, como tus siliconas, que veo que todavía no se explotaron- Le respondí rápidamente

-Prefiero ser perfecta que cornuda-

-Prefiero ser cornuda que idiota- La cafetería nos miraba, otra vez estaba armando un espectáculo

-Bueno espero que esta vez no corras, digo ahora capas y te vas a España- Ella quería guerra, guerra iba a tener

-Si la verdad, igual me siento alagada de que me persigas-

No te ilusiones yo solo quería ver a mi Gaara- Dijo resaltando la palabra mi

-Y bueno, si las cosas con Edward no funcionaron tenias que buscarle un sustituto, y Gaara es perfecto en ser el segundo- Se escucho un Ohhhh de parte de Naruto

- Y bueno cielo, lastima aunque Edward tampoco esta contigo-

-Ahora- No hace falta decir que su cara fue muy graciosa

-Antes tampoco-

-Eso es lo que vos pensas- Me di un segundo para ver a mis amigos, Rosalie y Hinata estaban que se morian de risa al igual que Jasper y Emmett, Alice parecía mirando una novela le faltaban los pochoclos,Edward me dio una gran sonrisa de aprobación y Bella me miro con algo de enojo pero divertida

-No es posible, él estaba conmigo- Negó rápidamente la falsa rubia

-Entonces creo que no soy la única cornuda- Mi sonrisa de satisfacción se agrando, sabia que había ganado la guerra

Tanya agarro la mano de Gaara y fueron a sentarse con Karin, no antes de darme una mirada envenenada. Volví a sentarme y le dije a los chicos

-Ahora en vez de una hay dos zorras en la escuela esto no es bueno-

-Tranquila, la pusiste en su lugar y muy rápido, un nuevo récord- Bromeo Edward

-La verdad y lo mejor es que por fin le dijiste lo cornuda que fue- Me felicito Rosalie

- Tampoco fue tanto, solo era un beso aunque si fue cornuda-Trate de aclarar antes que Bella me apuñalara

-¿Beso?- Pregunto Alice

-Si, cuando estas chicas llegaron a Italia Edward y Tanya estaban en una especie de relación, pero mi hermanito quedo enganchado con nuestra princesa y en una de todas sus salidas de amigos se besaron y entonces Tanya se volvió cornuda- Dijo bastante fuerte Emmett como para que al menos las 5 mesas alrededor nuestro lo escuchcaron, el ambiente de nuestra mesa se puso tenso, y se escucho la voz de Yahiko

-Yo que vos tengo cuidado Bella, a ver si la zorra de tu amiga también te lo roba

Esta vez simplemente lo ignore y el siguió su camino,

-Pero que conste que yo no me lo esperaba, el me dijo que cerrara los ojos y yo le hice casa, fue muy dulce- le di una sonrisa a Edward y el me la devolvió

La tensión disminuyo un poco pero no desapareció, cuando toco el timbre de clase cada uno se fue a la suya, esta clase me tocaba solo con Edward y Hinata y como esta estaba distante se sentaba con Kiba y yo con Edward

Todos estaban esparciendo el rumor de la cafetería hasta que entro el profesor, pro suerte era Sasori, que daba la clase de teatro.

Cuando el día termino, directamente me fui ala biblioteca sabiendo que iba a encontrarme con Sasori porque es viernes, pero también para terminar el libro que estaba leyendo

Al llegar me puse en mi lugar de siempre y comenze a leer,cuando Sasori llego, el se sentó junto a mi y empezó a corregir algunos exámenes, cuando por fin termine mi libro comenzamos a charlar, hablamos de un montón de cosas sin importancia, sobre familia amigos, de cualquier cosa que nos ocurriera, en la mitad de la conversación Hinata entre ala biblioteca,al parecer buscaba a alguien y al verme pude ver claramente como sus ojos mostraban furia, no pude comprender porque, pero ella ya no podía evitarme mas, no entiendo porque esta enojada conmigo pero voy a averiguarlo, ella se fue y yo iba a seguirla pero Sasori me dijo algo que atrajo mi atención

-Sabes, mañana hay una exposición de teatro cerca del parque en el que nos conocimos, y cuando me entere pensé en que te podía interesar, ¿Queres que vallamos?- Eso sonó a una cita,pero no creo que Sasori piense así es mas como una salida de amigos pare el, pero igual me entusiasme mucho, Sasori era un chico diferente a todos los que conocía era muy inteligente, simpático divertido y tierno, no es que me guste pero no me es indiferente, no tenemos mucha diferencia de edad, por lo que no esta mal ver hasta donde va esto

-Por supuesto, ¿nos encontramos ahí?- Le pregunte esperando que digiera que no

- Seria mejor si te voy a buscar a tu casa, digo porque seguramente va a haber mucha gente y no creo que sea lo mejor encontraron allá ¿Que te parece?-

Asentí emocionada, quedamos en que iba a buscarme a eso de las 4 a mi casa y de ahí íbamos

Luego de esa charla tuve que irme ya que Edward me estaba esperando,me despedí de Sasori con una gran sonrisa y me fui  
Al día siguiente me desperté alas 10, al ver que tenia bastante tiempo,me puse a ordenar un poco mi armario y encontré la ropa perfecta para esta "salida entre amigos"

Era un vestido rojo de mangas largas de una tela bastante abrigada con un cinturón negro, unas medias finas negras debajo, unas botas negras,una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos guantes sin dedo del mismo color

Una vez que elegí la ropa me di cuenta que eran las 12 Sasori iba a venir por mi en cuatro horas,por que baje a almorzar, me encontré con todos los chicos y a Hinata mirando tele en el living

- Buenos días dormilona- Me dijo Edward

-Bueno días paliducho, oigan yo voy a almorzar ahora mas tarde voy a salir- Les informe

Todos me miraron con una ceja alzada pero no comentaron nada y se unieron a mi almuerso tempreno

Preparamos con Edward y Jasper unos fideos con salsa a la boloñesa

La comida estuvo llena de bromas y chistes. Cuando se hicieron las 2 de la tarde subí a mi habitación y comenzar a prepararme, me di una buena ducha con agua caliente, me vestí y comencé a arreglar mi cabello, lo tenia con suaves ondas que caían como cascada en mi espalda, me maquille tranquilamente, mis ojos tenían delineador tanto arriba como abajo, un poco de sombra rojo oscuro y algo de brillo labial, me di cuenta que eran las 3:40 por lo que baje a entretenerme asta que llegara Sasori, agarre la campera que me había prestado para devolvérsela

Edward di un chifle cuando me vio bajar haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran

-Parece que alguien esta tratando de impresionar- Escuche la burla de Emmett

Las chicas me dieron el visto bueno a mi ropa y maquillaje

-¿Quien es el afortunado?- Pregunto Jasper

-Nadie que les importe- Le conteste sacandole la lengua infantilmente logrando que todos rieran,cuando la puerta se escucho, corrí hacia ella para que nadie viera que era Sasori, no quería que salgan con su discurso que seguramente implicaba que el es mi sensei

-Adios- Grite como despedida, abri la puerta rapido y de la misma manera la cerre, ellos no llegaron a ver a Sasori creo

-Hola Sakura- Sasori estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y unas pantalones de jean oscuros, su pelo igual que siempre y tenia una campera azul oscuro

- Hola Sasori-Mientras caminábamos hacia su auto le di su campera, le explique que se la había olvidado la otra vez y el la puse en el auto  
Antes que nos fuéramos pude ver a Hinata ver por la ventana y seguramente reconoció a Sasori, luego tendría que darle muchas explicaciones

La salida fue genial interpretaron varias obras de Shakespeare como Romeo y Julieta, Sasori fue encantador, sus bromas fueron muy divertidas y discutimos sobre varias de las obras inteligentemente, cuando acabo fuimos a tomar un café mientras charlábamos, hasta que por fin tuvimos que volver

Cuando estacionamos en la puerta el me abrió y nos estábamos despidiendo

-Me encanta esta salida, sos una de las pocas chicas que conozco que puede sostener una buena conversación Sakura, realmente la pase muy bien, tenemos que repetirlo- Sus palabras me alegraron bastante y le sonreí

-Si tenemos que repetirlo me divertí mucho hoy- Le conteste

-Nos vemos en clase- Antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla y una enorme sonrisa que le correspondi

-Si, nos vemos en clase- El se fue de vuelta para su auto, arranco y se fue dejándome a mi en la entrada de mi casa con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios y sonrojada

Entre a casa aun con la sensación de los labios de Sasori en mi mejilla y solo me encontré con Hinata tomando un te, ella me dio una fría mirada mientras me observaba, se levanto y fue ala cocina dejando la taza,

-Hinata, se que viste que era Sasori déjame...- Antes de que pudiera hablar ella me interrumpio

-No importa no quiero saber-Me dijo con voz fría mientras agarro sus llaves y salio por la puerta dejándome a mi incrédula, no podía creer que Hinata me hubiera hablado así y mucho menos no entendía porque estaba enojada

Me fui a la cama esa noche pensando en algo que pudiera haber molestado a Hinata

Pase el resto del fin de semana preocupada, Hinata no había vuelto a mi casa en ningún momento y mi mama quería pasar tiempo madre e hija y no pude ir a su casa.

El lunes llegue mas temprano que nadie al colegio porque mi papa me dejo antes de ir a trabajar ya que Eward había ido a buscar a Bella que se le descompuso su camioneta

Caminaba disparatadamente por los pasillos hacia la sala de música, había llevado mi partitura nueva, por fin la había terminado después de horas y horas de trabajo y como no quería que nadie la escuchara me decidí a tocarla en el colegio

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta me choque con alguien y nuestras cosas cayeron al suelo

-Lo siento no me fije por donde iba- Me disculpe con el desconocido mientras agarraba las cosas caídas

-No importa Sakura, parece que estabas muy distraída- La voz familiar lleno mis oidos y por primera vez vi a la persona con la que había chocado, era Sasori

-Sasori, que coincidencia ¿Que hacen tan temprano en el colegio?- Le pregunte mientras buscaba mi partitura entre todas la hojas caídas

- Siempre llego a esta hora para preparar mis cosas antes de la clase, ¿esto es tuyo?- Pregunto mientras miraba mi canción, yo muy sonrojada trate de quitársela pero el era mucho mas alto que yo por lo que la sostuvo y leyó la letra

- No sabia que componías, parece una canción hermosa ¿tiene melodía?- dijo mientras apreciaba mi cara sonrojada

-Si, justo iba a la sala de música a tocarla, abusivo te aprovechas porque sos alto- Le reproche, el rió con su musical voz y volvió a observar la partitura

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño, creo que un arreglo de piano y teclado puede estar bueno?- Mis ojos se abrieron, no sabia que el supiera mucho de música

-No para nada vamos- Le di una sonrisa

La sala de música era un lugar amplio y agradable,tenia varios instrumentos y en el medio un majestuoso piano de cola negro brillante,los alumnos eran muy cuidadosos con el ya que era algo que representaba en el colegio, lo limpiaban y arreglaba siempre, Yo me senté en el banco y puse la partitura en el piano mientras que Sasori arrastro una silla a mi lado para ver la partitura y tomo una guitarra criolla, yo estaba nerviosa y el me dio una sonrisa y comenzó a tocar, la canción podía ser un dueto y también se podía cantar solo, así que el empezó

_Sasori_

_Bésame, Y a destiempo, _  
_sin piedad y en silencio_

_Sakura_

_Bésame, frena el tiempo, _  
_has crecer lo que siento_

_Ammos_

_Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_  
_Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_  
_Bésame, sin razón porque quiere el corazón_  
_Bésame_

_Sasori_

_Siénteme, en el viento_  
_Mientras yo, muero lento_

_Sakura_

_Bésame, sin motivos,_  
_Y estaré siempre contigo_

_Ambos_

_Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después yeah!_  
_Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_  
_Bésame, sin razón porque quiere el corazón_  
_Bésame_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_  
_Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después yeah!_  
_Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_  
_Bésame, sin razón porque quiere el corazón_  
_Bésame_

_Bésame así sin compasión_  
_Quédate en mi sin condición_  
_Dame tan solo un motivo_

_Sasori_

_Y me quedo yo_

_Sakura_

_Y me quedo yo_

_Sasori_

_Y me quedo yo_

_Sakura_

_Y me quedo yo_

(Besame-Camila si quieren escucharla dejo el link en mi perfil)

_**Narra la autora**_

La cancion termino de sonar y los ojos de Sakura brillaron, la unión de piano y guitarra habia sido hermosa,miro a Sasori el cual había dejado y la guitarra y se aserraba a ella, cuando estuvieron a centímetros que sus alientos se mezclaban y le daban pequeñas cosquillas a Sakura, Sasori pregunto

-¿Para quien la compusiste Sakura?- El tono ronco de su voz le hizo darse cuenta a Sakura lo que estaba apunto de pasar

-Para usted Sasori-sensei- Le respondió juguetonamente Sakura y segundo después Sasori termino con la distancia entre ellos fusionandolos en un dulce y pasional beso

Sakura se aferraba a su cuello mientras que el devoraba sus labios y sus manos apretaban fuertemente la cintura de la chica, ella sin romper el beso se paro, haciendo que no halla tanta diferencia de altura, Sakura jugaba con le pelo y Sasori llevo la mano a su nuca uniendo mas sus cuerpos

Al sentir el calor de Sasori, Sakura gimió y él aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su boca, el inspecciono cada parte de la boca de la chica hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron luchando entre ellas, Sasori rompió el beso con su respiración agitada al igual que la de Sakura y enscondio su cabeza en el cuello de ella

-Esto no esta bien- Dijo mientras daba suaves besos y mordiscos en su cuello mientras que sus manos acariciaban su espalda

-¿Por que?- La respiración de Sakura de a poco se calmaba y los besos que el le daba en el cuello le daban pequeños escalofríos

- Porque soy tu Sensei- El comenzó a chupar su pulso haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido las sensaciones que provocaba los labios de Sasori contra su piel eran inexplicables

-No hay mucha diferencia de edad- Repuso la pelirosa mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sasori, este dejo su cuello y mordió la clavícula de su oído y le dijo

-Tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros, nadie, ni tus amigos puede enterarse SA-KU-RA- Dijo separando las silabas de su nombre sensualmente

-Si- Y con esa afirmación Sasori volvió a besarla con la misma fuerza que antes

Aunque ninguno de ellos sabia que estaban siendo observados

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Eso fue todo espero que les halla gustado, perdón si hay algún error de ortografía y si llegamos a los 75 comentarios subo la conti hoy**

**Nos llemos**


	15. Celos

**Holissssss hoy les traigo una mala noticia, como ya se habrán dado cuenta todos los días publico un nuevo cap, eso es porque ya los tenia escrito, y este es el último que esta echo, por lo que ahora las actualizaciones van a tardar un poco más, tengo planeado subir un cap cada semana, pero no es seguro, y por eso se me ocurrió algo, eso se los explico en las notas finales**

**Espero que les guste el cap**

* * *

Sakura salio del salón de música unos 20 minutos después con los labios rojo e hinchados, y después de otros 5 minutos Sasori salio con el pelo revuelto y la camisa mal acomodada dirigiéndose a la dirección.

_**Sakura**_

Después de nuestra larga cesión de besos con Sasori nos dimos cuenta que faltaban solo 20 minutos para que empezara la clase,por lo que yo me fui a dar vueltas por el colegio mientras que Sasori tuvo que ir a la dirección antes de nuestra clase

Cuando llego la hora me fui a mi primera clase del día, entre al aula y me di cuenta que Hinata se había vuelto a sentar con Kiba en vez que conmigo y con un suspiro busque un asiento libre, ya que esa hora le había dicho a Edward que se sentara con Bella

Me fije por toda el aula recordando las posiciones de los demás y me di cuenta que el único asiento libre era junto a Naruto, ya que Sai se había cambiado de lugar luego de que los castigaran por hablar en clase

Con un gran suspiro me acomode junto al lugar de Naruto,por suerte este todavía no llegaba, no quería tener que hablar mucho con él, no había casi nadie, solo se encontraban sus mochilas por lo que supongo que estaban afuera.

Durante los pocos momentos de paz que quedaban en el salón me puse a pensar en la situación con Sasori, él es alguien muy lindo, tierno y comprensivo, no puedo decir que lo quiero porque no puedo enamorarme de él en una semana pero había algo que me atraía,y ese beso, había provocado algo dentó mio que Gaara no había logrado, pero de nuevo estaba Sasuke, él siempre estaba entrometiéndose sin siquiera saberlo, durante mi relación con Gaara las primeras veces que él me besaba no podía evitar pensar si eso sentiría si Sasuke estuviera en su lugar, y luego me sentía culpable por pensar en él mientas Gaara me besaba, al contrario de como es ahora cuando nos conocimos él era muy tierno y caballeros, al igual que Sasori, pero ninguno de los dos puede hacer que saque a Sasuke de mi cabeza, pero basta, ya es hora de que cierre las cosas con Sasuke, él me lastimo mucho y no puedo esperarlo por siempre, el nunca va a quererme como yo a él y como dicen un clavo saca a otro clavo

Lance un gran suspiro, mi cabeza estaba a puto de explotar y no tenia a nadie para darme un consejo, Hinata estaba muy enojada conmigo por no se que cosa, Bella es distante conmigo por mi historia con Edward, Rosalie esta todo el tiempo con Hinata y ni hablar de Jasper, me siento mas sola que nunca

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que alguien había entrado al aula hasta que me llamaron

_**Sasuke**_

Llegue más temprano que siempre al colegio porque mi hermano tenía asuntos que resolver en la universidad así que me dedique a pasear por los pasillos, buscando a Naruto, él había estado bastante triste desde lo que paso con Hinata, era un Dobe pero la quería en serio.

Cuando me di cuenta que faltaban solo 10 minutos para empezar mi clase,me dirigí al aula de Naruto para ver si podía encontrarlo antes de ir a mi clase y cuando entre me lleve una sorpresa, Sakura se encontraba en el banco del dobe con la mirada perdida,al parecer no noto mi presencia por lo que pude estudiarla estaba muy bien pelo estaba completamente lacio, y mire su rostro ella parecía estar en una discuta mental sobre algún tema.

Me sorprendió verla sola,casi siempre ella se encontraba con cualquiera de sus amigos y entonces ella se movió, quizas fue inconsciente per ella poso una mano sobre sus labios, haciendo que mi atención se dirigiera a ellos, se encontraban mucho mas rojos de lo habitual y parecían hinchados y eso solo pasaba luego... no puede ser ella no lo haría

La furia me segó por un segundo, ella no podía haberse besado con Edward o sera con Sasori, sin pensar la llame

-Sakura- Dije con la furia retenida, ella se sobresalto y giro su cabeza hacia mi dirección y se sorprendió

**Sakura**

Me di vuelta para ver quien me había llamado y me sorprendí al ver que era Sasuke,el parecía muy molesto por algún motivo que no podía comprender.

El se acerco a mi lentamente y yo no sabia que hacer, él estaba actuando muy extraño. Cuando estaba a solo unos 5 centímetros, él tomo mi mentón y me miro fijamente, yo estaba tan confundida que no había reaccionado, luego de observar mi cara giro mi rostro dejando al descubierto mi cuello y pude ver ira en sus ojos, la mano que tenia desocupada llego hasta mi cuello toco mi pulso y dijo

-¿Quién te hizo eso?- Cuando reaccione a sus palabras recordé que Sasori me había besado ahí, rápidamente saque mi espejo de mi bolso y lo observe horrorizada me di cuenta que me había dejado un chupón, un gran y morado chupón, deje de nuevo el espejo en mi bolso y trate de sacar mi maquillaje mientras insultaba mentalmente a Sasori, cuando por fin encontré mi base Sasuke me agarro las muñecas y me puso contra la pared

-¿Que te pasa?-Le dije molesta, no tenia tiempo que perder con él tenia que cubrir la marca

-¿Quien te hizo eso?-Volvió a repetir, me di cuenta que estaba conteniéndose y no entendí porque

-Que te importa- Le dije moleste, él no tenia que meterse en mi vida, ni tendría que importarle con quien estoy

-¿Fue Edward? No puedo creer que le hagas esto a tu supuesta "amiga", no lo esperaba de vos, o capas que fue Sasori, digo como sos ahora no te importa que sea tu maestro, parece que cada vez te pareces más a Karin- Esas palabras me enfurecieron pero me hicieron mucho daño, no puedo creer que Sasuke me halla dicho eso, trate de liberarme de su agarre pero él es mucho más fuerte que yo

-Quien me halla echo esto es MI problema, voz no sos nadie para darme sermones Sasuke- Me trague la angustia por sus palabras

-Si te volviste tan fácil no creo que te moleste si hago esto- Dicho esto él comenzó a acercarse a mi rostro, lentamente y mi cerebro dijo de funcionar, por un lado quería golpearlo por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero por otro lado quería besarlo, mis sentimientos por él eran tan fuertes como la primera vez, pero yo tenia algo con Sasori y no puedo hacer esto así que simplemente me desconecte

Los labios de Sasukke estaban tan cerca mio que escalofríos recorrían por mis piernas y justo cuando pensé que iba a besarme el desvió su cara hacia mi oído y me dijo

-Estoy decepcionado, pensé que era diferente pero terminaste siendo igual a todas- Sin saber porque las ganas de llorar aumentaron, pero no iba a humillarme frente a él, estaba a punto de contestarle la puerta del salón se abrió mostrando a un Sasori bastante molesto, el nos miro por unos segundo y con voz fría dijo

-Uchiha deje a la señorita Haruno, pueden seguir con eso el el resezo y valla a su aula hoy no le toca teatro- La frialdad en sus palabras me congelaron,Sasuke sonrió y pareció que lo hizo apropósito

-Después terminamos nuestra "charla" Sakura- Dijo lo bastante fuerte para que Sasori escuchara y con una sonrisa sarcástica me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, apenas la puerta se cerro dije

-No es lo que estas pensando- La cara de Sasori no decía nada, parecía un bloque de hielo, el se había sentado detrás de su escritorio

- ¿Entonces que es? Por favor Sakura hace 15 minutos nos estábamos besando como si no hubiera mañana y ahora entro al salón y tenes al Uchiha encima a punto de besarte, si no es eso ¿Que es?- La cara de Sasori había perdido su tranquilidad y se mostraba enojado y dolido, yo me acerque a él y lo abrase, no me rechazo pero tampoco me correspondió

- Si es verdad, Uchiha estaba encima mio, pero él no me beso y ¿Sabes por que estábamos así? Porque alguien muy travieso dejo una pequeña marca en mi cuello, Uchiha la descubrió y me pregunto quien la había echo, yo no le dijiste nada y él me acorralo- Le explique lentamente mientras que acariciaba su torso lentamente, me acerque a su boca y cuando podía sentir su aliento dije

-Tienes que creerme Sasori-Sensei- Y antes que digiera algo más, él ya me estaba besando

Fue un beso tan posesivo y lleno de pasión que por un momento me aturdió, al parecer no se dio cuenta y siguió besándome, me agarro de la cintura y me hizo sentarme sobre el, cuando por fin reaccione lo agarre de la remera y lo pegue mas a mi, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda y su lengua recorría mi boca, cuando la respiración nos hizo falta nos separamos solo a unos centímetro

- Estabas. Muy. Celoso.- Le dije y entre cada palabra mordí un poco su labio inferior

-Te quiero lo más lejos posible de ese Uchiha, ah y Sakura- Me gruño mientras me daba besos cortos

-¿Si?- Le dije en el tono mas inocente que pude, mientras empezaba a mordisquear su cuello

-Puede entrar algui...- Él dejo sin terminarla frase y dio un gruñido de satisfacción cuando succione su cuello con fuerza

Me levante rápidamente dejando anonadado

-Eso va a dejar una linda marca, estamos a mano- El me miro estupefacto unos segundo,los que aprovecha para alejarme de él con una sonrisa juguetona, el reacciono y me tomo por la cintura y suavemente me puso contra el escritorio

-Alguien ah sido una niña muy mala- El me había acorralado y su cuerpo estaba encima mio

-¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?-Le dije mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior

-Voy a tener que castigarte- El me dijo sensualmente en mi oido

-Tendrá que ser después- Rápidamente me separe de él cuando escuche pasos

Me senté en mi lugar y después de 1 minuto Naruto entre al aula, me sorprendí mucho por eso, el suele llegar tarde casi siempre, observe su rostro, se veía medio desanimado y decaído, y mi corazón se estrujo, nunca había visto a Naruto triste, en todos los años que tuvimos de amistad él siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo, cada vez que yo estaba triste el me abrazaba, me sonreía y me compraba un helado  
Él me miro por un segundo sorprendido al ver que me senté junto a él y para mi alivio el me dio una enorme sonrisa mientras que sus ojos brillaban un poco, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para que yo le diera una sonrisa a cambio

Él se sentó junto a mi cuando los demás comenzaron a llegar,pero extrañamente silencioso y por un memento tuve muchas ganas de empezar a hablar como antes, de que él empezara con sus chistes y de que sea mi hermanito de vuelta, pero no podía, porque aunque Hinata este molesta por alguna razón que desconozco, estar con Naruto sería traicionarla

Estuve toda la clase en mis pensamientos,hasta que un susurro de Naruto me hizo salir de ellos

-Sakura-Chan, Sasori-Sensei te esta hablando- Dijo lo más bajito que pudo, mire a Sasori y vi que tenia una sonrisa traviesa

-Ahora que la señorita Haruno volvió a la tierra, ¿Le importaría decirme que fue lo último que expliqué?- Me dijo en tono divertido y sabía que algo estaba planeando

- La verdad Sasori-Sensei, es que no estaba prestando atención- Le conteste esperando su respuesto

-Tiene un castigo después de clases- Dijo y siguió con la clase

Al parecer Sasori si cumplía con lo que decía, y se que va a ser muy divertido

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Eso fue todo espero que les halla gustado el cap, bien ahora les explico mi idea, voy a poner una meta de comentarios x capitula, mas difícil que la anterior, si llegamos a esa cantidad me comprometo a escribir el capitulo en ese momento, si no tendran que esperar hasta que pueda terminar el cap**

**Les gusta la idea? espero que si, asi que lo probamos ahora si llegamos a los 85 comentarios juro escribir hasta terminar el proxima cap, si no espero poder terminarlo para el proximo lunes**

**Otra cosa ¿Quieren lemon?**


	16. Un nuevo amigo

**Holisssssssssssssssssssssssssss, bueno primero quiero decirlos LOS AMO llegamos a los 86 comentarios y como prometi, aca esta la conti, estoy escribiendo desde las 3 de la tarde, pero se los debia, les agradesco mucho todo elapoyo que me dieron y aunque este capitulo no es muy interesante es como la intro a lo mejor**

**_Recuerden una cosa, Nada es lo que parece_**

* * *

_**Sakura**_

El resto de la clase paso normalmente, y me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que me estaba riendo demasiado de los chistes de Naruto, junto a él me sentía completa

El timbre sonó sacándome de mi ensoñación y me dirigí a mis próximas clases las cuales pasaron sin ningún otro problema, aunque Hinata seguía evitándome y sentándose lejos mio

En la última clase antes del almuerzo me senté con Edward por lo cual, nos dirigimos juntos a la cafetería, para encontrarme con algo sorprendente, en la mesa en la que siempre nos sentaba, estaba Hinata sentada sobre las piernas de Yahiko riendo tontamente, junto a ella estaba Gaara comiendo tranquilamente y el resto de los chicos incluyendo a Alice y a Bella,

Edward me dio una mirada confusa pero estaba petrificada, la traición de las personas más importantes para mi me hicieron añicos el corazón y más que nada el echo de que Hinata me este haciendo esto, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, una de las personas más especiales de mi vida, la chica a la que le confié todos mis secretos y sentimientos me estaba traicionando

El nudo de mi garganta se extendió dejándome casi sin respirar, Edward tomo mi mano y la apretó en silencioso apoyo, él era lo único que me quedaba

Entonces ellos nos miraron, pude claramente la sonrisa de satisfacción de Gaara y Yahiko, Hinata mantenía una expresión neutra, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie y Alice no me miraron, y Bella miro con furia nuestras manos entrelazadas, ella le dio una mirada a Edward que decía claramente "Ella o yo", él obviamente se iba a quedar conmigo pero no puedo permitir que se pelea con la única chica que quiere por mi culpa.

Le murmure que valla, que yo iba a estar bien, aunque era una completa mentira, lo único que quería era llorar, él iba a negarse, pero lo empuje hacia esa mesa y yo fui a comprar mi almuerzo, sola

Ino rápidamente se paro de su mesa al darse cuenta de la situación y me invito a almorzar con ella Tenten y sus novios, Neji y Sai, nuestra relación con ella era buena pero no como antes, Ino y Tenten tenían a sus novios y se tenían a ellas, mientras que nosotras teníamos a los chicos, seguíamos siendo amigas pero no como antes

Realmente agradecí su detalle y me senté con ellos. Edward me miraba a cada rato para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque sea él estaba ahí para mi

El almuerzo termino y cada quien volvió a su clase, me toco volver a sentarme con Naruto, y al parecer él notó mi estado de animo y me dio una amarga sonrisa, él también parecía deprimido y por un momento me pregunten si era por Hinata, pero deseche ese pensamiento inmediatamente, él se había burlado de ella

Naruto hizo de todo para sacarme una sonrisa y lo logro, varias veces, él era como mi sol personal, siempre ahí para mi y para consolarme y al parecer eso no había cambiado, él siempre estaba conmigo cuando Sasuke comenzaba una relación con alguna chica, cuando eso pasaba mirábamos una película estúpidamente triste, que nos ponía a llorar aunque estoy segura que él fingía y comíamos mucha comida chatarra, despues el se quedaba a dormir en mi casa y pasábamos toda la noche abrazados, realmente extraño mucho su amistad, pero el no solo había traicionado a mi ¿mejor amiga? ahora simplemente no lo se, si no que también me había traicionado a mi, a su "hermanita"

La clase por fin terminó al igual que la jornada escolar, pero yo tenía que quedarme para mi "castigo"  
Obviamente Sasori no me mando a la sala de castigos, él en cambio me llevo al parque de diversiones, donde nos subimos a todos los juegos y pasamos una hermosa tarde que me ayudo a no pensar en Hinata

Cuando volví a casa, el único que me estaba esperando era Edward, los demás estaban en sus cuartos

Con Edward subimos a mi habitación y nos pusimos a ver una película, me contó que había tenido una discusión con Bella por le de esta mañana, y ella le había dicho que yo parecía más su novia que ella, luego de esa discusión la llamó un amigo y tuvo que irse a su casa  
Como ambos estábamos bastante mal y en nuestros pensamientos nos quedamos en silencio el resto de la tarde

La cena fue muy incomoda, mis padres habían salido por lo que estábamos solos, pedimos unas pizzas y cada uno comió en silencio, yo miraba a mi plato mientras que Edward enviaba miradas fulminantes al resto de los chicos, cuando ya no pude más me levante, lave mi plato y fui a mi habitación

Una vez allí pude escuchar los gritos de Edward, él en realidad estaba muy molesto con ellos, al parecer no le dijeron nada ya que escuche un portazo y subió a mi habitación, donde pasamos el resto de la noche

Lo convencí de disculparse con Bella por la discusión y lo obligue a que se sentara con ella en las clases, para ayudar a su relación, estaba segura de que a Naruto no le molestaría sentarse conmigo, como antes de que todo esto pasara

Me dormí entre algunas lágrimas silenciosas esa noche asegurándome que al otro día estaría mejor aunque eso era un completa mentira

El despertador sonó, despertándonos a ambos y con mucho malhumor lo apegue, fui a darme una ducha rápida,mientras Edward hacia lo mismo en su habitación, me vestí con unos jeans oscuros, una polera azul marino, una campera de cuero, unas botas hasta la rodilla con algo de tacón, y guantes sin dedos y un gorro blanco, mi pelo estaba completamente lacio y me maquillé levemente, con delineador y un poco de brillo en los labios, con Edward íbamos a pasar a buscar a Bella pero ella le mando un mensaje diciéndole que su amigo la iba a llevar, él molesto estuvo quejándose todo el camino de ese amigo, haciéndome sonreír, estaba muy celoso

Cuando llegamos el fue a buscar a su novia inmediatamente y yo lo acompañe porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Al parecer, según Alice, todavía no habían llegado, así que fuimos al estacionamiento a esperarla, cuando una moto freno y de ella bajaron Bella y un chico que se me hizo muy familiar

Era alto y moreno, tenía cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, era casi tan grande como Emmett, vestía con una camiseta negra que remarcaba sus notable pectorales y un pantalón de jean

Cuando ambos nos vieron, los ojos se agrandaron y nos dio una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que recordara de donde lo conocía, él acompaño a Bella hasta donde estábamos y cuando estubimos de frente le dije

-Jacob Black, creciste y mucho- El me dio una sonrisa juguetona y me contesto

-Al fin me reconoces, y déjame decirte que vos no creciste nada- Nos miramos durante unos segundos y el me levanto abrazándome y empezamos a dar vueltas

-Jake,me voy a marear- Le grite mientras reía, el también y me bajo con delicadeza, cosa rara en el, y me sujeto de la cintura. Edward y Bella estaban más que sorprendidos y Jacob al ver sus caras les explico

-Saku y yo nos conocimos hace un par de años, cuando estábamos de vacaciones, ella estaba en Hawaii con su familia y yo estaba visitando a mi hermana, digamos que ese mes nos volvimos muy amigos-

-Fue hace cuatro años en realidad y todavía nos mandamos mails- Les conté, recuerdo esas vacaciones, habíamos planeado ir con Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke, pero Hinata y Sasuke tuvieron que irse con su familia y Naruto reprobo varias materias por lo que su madre no lo dejo ir, así que estaba sola.

Con mi familia nos estábamos quedando junto con unos amigos de mis padres, que eran la hermana de Jacob y su esposo, cuando Jacob llego nos presentaros y casi inmediatamente nos volvimos amigos, estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo , y él me contó que viva en un pequeño pueblo en Washington, y convencí a mis padres demandarme al otro año, donde conocí al resto de la pandilla

Charlamos los cuatro juntos un rato hasta que las clases estaban por comenzar, él se despidió de nosotros y prometió venir a la salida a recoger a Bella, pero Edward dijo que él podía hacerlo, así que para romper el tenso ambiente les dije que podíamos ir a tomar algo todos juntos y Bella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, y ambas obligamos a los chicos a aceptar

Las clases pasaron como siempre, Hinata seguía ignorándome y ahora al parecer era intima amiga de Yahiko y Gaara ya que estaba todo el tiempo con ellos

Las cosas con Bella al parecer estaba mejor desde que Edward estaba sentado con ella, y como predije Naruto estaba bastante feliz de que me sentara con el

Cuando toco el timbre de la salido Jacob ya nos estaba esperando, quedamos en ir por unas malteadas y pizza

Estuvimos mucho tiempo,y pasamos una buena tarde, entre las bromas de Jacob, la inocencia de Bella y el ingenio de Edward para el sarcasmo, el lugar se lleno de risas y diversión. En un momento los chicos fueron a ver la moto de Jacob y nosotras nos quedamos ya que yo ya la había visto y a Bella no le interesaban mucho,

Cuando quedamos solas tuvimos una seria charla en la que yo le asegura que Edward y yo solo eramos amigos y ella se disculpo por actuar de esa manera, pero ella era muy insegura ya que no sabia que era lo que Edward veía en ella. Yo le sonríe e hicimos las pases de una vez

Una vez que llegamos a casa Edward fue a su habitación y yo a la mía, le mande un mensaje a Sasori para ver que estaba haciendo y nos quedamos horas hablando hasta que llego la hora de cenar

Baje y el ambiente era igual a la noche anterior, Emmett tratando de romper un poco el ambiente dije

-Saku ¿Quien era el chico de la entrada? Una de tus conquistas- Su tono fue algo forzado pero amigable

Al principio me moleste un poco, ellos no me habían dirigido palabra en un montón de tiempo y ahora me habla como si nada, pero después me calme, no valía la pena discutir

-¿Por que decís eso?-El sonrió y contesto

-Por el abrazo que se dieron-

-Nop, solo en un viejo amigo- Los demás escuchaban la conversación pero no acotaban

-Pues no lo parecía- Una vez dicho eso nadie volvió a hablar en el resto de la cena

Y de esa manera pasaron dos semanas

_**Continuara**_

* * *

**Se que fue algo corto, pero no tenia nada mas que agregar, y si se que este cap es como relleno pero necesitaba un cierto tiempo para el proxima cap**

**Les dejo un adelanto, recuerden no esta escrito**

_**-Hinata, estoy cansada de esto, ¿Podes decirme cual es tu problema conmigo- Le grite muy frustrada**_

_**-Mi problema es...-**_

**Bueno ese fue el adelanto, espero que les halla gustado el cap**

**Y la proxima meta: 95 comentarios siii,yo se que ustedes pueden**

**Nos llemos**


	17. Confrontaciones

**Holis, me odian lo se, es que la inspiración se fue de golpe y me costo un montón escribir este cap, es uno de los decisivos y no puedo escribirlo así no más, quiero agradecerles un montón sus comentarios y aunque no llegamos a la meta recibí uno que valió por el resto**

**_Cerezito-Karla_****: Tu comentario realmente me conmovió un montón, eran las 4 de la mañana y te pusiste a escribir tan hermoso comentario, la verdad es que me hiciste muy muy feliz, aparte de que prestaste atención a muchos detalles y para una escritora novata como yo eso es lo mejor, realmente te agradezco un montón tu apoyo, comentarios como el tuyo me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y te dedico este cap**

**Recuerden ****_Nada es lo que_**** parece**

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de la "Nueva Hinata", ella ya ni me habla, y cada vez que me mira lo hace mala manera, que yo sepa no le hice nada malo, y cada vez se parece mas a Tanya, la cual, desde que llego no nos hizo ninguna maldad y cada vez que la veo esta con Kiba, mejor para nosotros. Pero volviendo al tema de Hinata cada día me preocupo mas, no se que hacer, cada vez que trato de acercarme a ella, me evade, por eso me decidí hoy vamos a hablar y arreglar las cosas.  
Con un gran suspiro salí ya arreglada hacia el colegio, Jacob me había llevado esa última semana para que Edward y Bella tengan más privacidad, aparte de que ame su moto, y gracias a eso discutí con Sasori.

El estaba enojado porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Jacob, pero las cosas entre nosotros antes tampoco estaban tan bien, la chispa que me había atraído a él desde el principio, había desaparecido, él no teníamos mucho tiempo para mi, y en la escuela teníamos que tener mucho cuidado, aparte Sasori estaba algo cambiado, como un poco más distante, pero mejor no pienso en ello  
Mi mente volvió a distraerse con que le diría a Hinata y sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado, Jacob me saludo como siempre y me dijo que me vendría a buscar a la salida, yo asentí y me dirija a buscar a Edward y Bella.

Cuando no los vi por el patio, fui directamente a mi salón a esperar a que empezaran las clases, cuando me encontré con una escena muy tierna, Edward abrazaba a Bella por la espalda mientras que ella se negaba a mirarlo

Lo último que escuche fue un "lo siento" de parte de Edward y me fui para darles privacidad

Caminé nuevamente por toda la escuela buscando algo con que entretenerme en esos quince minutos libres y me encontré con Naruto, extrañamente no estaba con Sasuke por los que nos quedamos hablando. Cuando se hizo la hora de ir a clase, él me acompaño hasta la mía y luego se dirigió a la suya, química era la única materia que no tenía con Naruto y como de la nada el es mi compañero de banco me senté sola,

adelante de Edward y Bella los cuales parecían bien,

Luego del almuerzo nos tocaban dos horas de teatro, donde estábamos todos, así que nos dirigimos allí  
Sasori comenzó la clase con una propuesta muy especial

-Chicos, como todos bien saben se acerca el festival de invierno y este año a su curso les toco hacer un musical- Los chicos rápidamente se desanimaron ya que pensaron que seria ridículo, mientras las chicas soñaban con representar alguna escena romántica con Sasuke

- Silencio, la directora ya eligió la obra, estoy seguro que no la conocen por lo que les diré un resumen

" Hace cientos de años cuando los humanos eran muy supersticiosos y todavía existían los reinos, nacieron dos princesas, ambas eran gemelas pero eran muy diferentes entre si, la mayor era muy radiante, todo el mundo la amaba y ella amaba a todo el mundo, gracias a esto fue la favorita de sus padres.

Mientras que la otra era mas sombría, no hablaba mucho y creció bajo la sombra de su hermana, haciendo que sus padres no le tomaran mucha atención

Un día la más pequeña se enamoro, ella había encontrado a un campesino que la trato muy dulcemente y fue la primero persona que no la vio menos que su hermana. Luego descubrió que en realidad ese chico era un príncipe que estaba viendo el reino que futuramente gobernaría, pero para desgracia de la chica el tendría que elegir entre ella y su hermana

Cuando el príncipe revelo su identidad los reyes le pidieron elegir con cual de las dos quería casarse y al parecer la mayor también se enamoro de él

Luego de mucho discutir ambas hermanas llegaron al acuerdo de un mes, cuando el tiempo pasara el príncipe elegiría con cual de las dos se casaría

Luego del tiempo establecido, la hora de la decisión llego, pero un día antes el príncipe cayo muy enfermo. Todos preocupados llamaron al mejor medico del pueblo pero este les dijo que la enfermedad era de los reinos del norte y que él no sabia como tratarla, y no le daba más que un día de vida

Ambas chicas desesperadas fueron con una bruja que las ayuda a contactar al mismísimo demonio, él fue a ver al príncipe y les dijo que su muerte era inevitable, pero les ofreció un trato, él príncipe escogería a una de ellas y ambos estarían en un mundo alterno, donde solo ellos dos existirían por toda la eternidad y a cambio de tomar el alma de la hermana no elegida, las princesas estuvieron de acuerdo e hicieron el trato, el demonio les dijo que podían hacer una última cosa para el príncipe y los trasporto a los tres a un lugar completamente vacío

Las chicas acordaron hacer lo que más les gustaba y le cantaron una canción"- Una vez que Sasori termino el relato nos dio unos minutos de pensar que papel queríamos,la gran mayoría de las chicas quería el papel de la princesa mayor, Naruto seguía a Sasori para preguntarle con cual de las princesas se había quedado causando la risa de todo el mundo

Cuando ya paso el tiempo Sasori comenzó a preguntar cuales eran los papeles, al ver que todas la chicas querían el mismo dijo

- Voy a poner la canción que cantaron las princesas al final, las chicas que la conozcan podrán audisionar para el papel, para que no halla discusiones- Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y yo suspire, yo solo quería hacer de extra y terminar, pero cuando escuche el tema me sorprendí y mi mirada fue hacia Hinata, era una de nuestras canciones favoritas

El piano resonaba en la habitación y una voz femenina comenzó a cantar haciendo que varias de las chicas quedaran decepcionadas al no conocer la canción. Cuando Sasori apago el equipo solo Hinata, Rosalie, una chica que no conozco y yo levantamos la mano, pero Rosalie y la chica no quisieron participar así que Sasori dijo

- Bien entonces parece que Haruno y Hyuga serán las princesas- Dijo con una sonrisa, él me dio el papel de la hermana mayor, mientras que Hinata le toco el de la menor

Sasori les pregunto a los chicos si alguno conocía la canción para ser el príncipe y todos negaron conocerla, aunque sabia que Edward la conocía, pero al parecer el no quería el papel

Como teníamos que ensayar Sasori tomo temporalmente el papel de príncipe para que todos vieran como seria la escena final

- Chicas es así, ustedes tiene que hacer como si se estuvieran peleando por mi, y al final las dos tiene que ir hacia atrás, en las colchonetas de allá, una de ustedes caerá en la colchoneta y a la otra la sostendré y así termina la obra- Nos explico Sasori y ambas asentimos y cada uno se puso en su lugar

Naruto le dio play al equipo y las notas del piano comenzaron y Hinata comenzo a cantar, cada una ya sabia que partes les tocaba porque siempre la cantabamos

**Hinata**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb

**Sakura**

without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

**Los 3 ( Sasori: (...) Sakura y Hinata "..." )**

(Wake me up)  
"Wake me up inside"  
(I can't wake up)  
"Wake me up inside"  
(Save me)  
"call my name and save me from the dark"  
(Wake me up)  
"bid my blood to run"  
(I can't wake up)  
"before I come undone"  
(Save me)  
"save me from the nothing I've become"

**Hinata**

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

**Los 3 ( Sasori: (...) Sakura y Hinata "..." )**

(Wake me up)  
"Wake me up inside"  
(I can't wake up)  
"Wake me up inside"  
(Save me)  
"call my name and save me from the dark"  
(Wake me up)  
"bid my blood to run"  
(I can't wake up)  
"before I come undone"  
(Save me)  
"save me from the nothing I've become"

"Bring me to life"  
I've been living a lie  
(There's nothing inside)  
"Bring me to life"

**Sakura**

Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love darling  
only you are the life among the dead  
Sasori  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
Sakura y Hinata  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything

**Sasori**

without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more

**Hinata y Sakura**

bring me to life

**Los 3 ( Sasori: (...) Sakura y Hinata "..." )**

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

"Bring me to life"  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
"Bring me to life"

(Bring me to life- Evanescenses)

**Narra la autora**

Luego de la última estrofa de la canción ambas chicas, algo dudosas y lentamente comenzaron a caer en dirección a su colchoneta. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actuación de la chicas, realmente parecía como si de verdad se estuvieran peleando y la potencias de sus voces hacía que fuera un gran espectáculo, todos observaron como Sasori extendía su mano y tomaba por la cintura a...

**Sakura**

Luego de terminar la canción ambas fuimos hasta las colchonetas y con algo de duda nos tiramos, sabíamos que Sasori podía agarrar a cualquiera de las dos, ambas habíamos cantado muy bien, y él no había dicho a cual de las hermanas escogió, cuando cantamos realmente pareció que peleábamos por él, realmente nos metimos en personaje, lo que paso después paso en cámara lenta  
Sasori llego hasta nosotras, las colchonetas estaban una al lado de la otra, por lo que él podía agarrar a cualquiera de las dos, él extendió su mano y me agarro de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo en un lindo abrazo, cuando reaccione trate de agarra a Hinata para que no cayera pero el abrazo de Sasori me lo impidió,pero al parecer alguien se me adelanto

Cuando Hinata estaba a punto de caer, vi como una mota de pelo rubio corría hacia ella y la cargaba al estilo novia ( Con la mano en su espalda y la otra debajo de sus rodillas) Todos quedaron mudos ante eso y Hinata cuando reacciono se bajo de golpe, pero estaba algo sonrojada,

A mi particularmente me pareció muy tierno y le di una gran sonrisa a Naruto, él también estaba sonrojado, en momentos como ese realmente dudé que Naruto halla dicho eso sobre Hinata,pero Suigetsu lo dijo y luego estaban sus novias, al parecer Naruto estaba arrepentido o no se que podría haber pasado, luego tendría que hablar con él

Todo el mundo comenzó a susurrar sobre ellos y vi a Yahiko bastante molesto, no se que le dijo a Hinata y esta al parecer también se enojó.

Luego de la escena Sasori repartió el resto de los papeles a Rosalie le había tocado el papel de reina, Neji era el rey, Naruto era el demonio por su propia petición, y como ninguno de los chicos quería ser el príncipe lo pusieron a votación, en la cual todas las chicas, con algunas excepciones, propusieron a Sasuke como príncipe, cosa que me molesto mucho

Después Sasori explicó que el príncipe había elegido a la mayor, y cuando la menor cayo juro venganza, pero luego encontró el amor con el diablo y empezamos a ensayar

Cuando la hora termino note como Hinata se iba enfurecida de la sala y la seguí, era hora de hablar

Yahiko la intercepto y camino junto a ella, yo me apure para alcanzarla y la llame

-Hinata- Ella me volteo a ver con una mirada entre molesta y dudativa pera seguir caminando ignorándome

-Hinata, estoy cansada de esto ¿Podrías decirme cual es tu problema conmigo?- Le grite muy frustrada

Ella miro a Yahiko por un segundo, este tenia una sonrisa que me hizo estremecer y ella se dio vuelta furiosa

- Mi problema, como si no lo supieras Haruno- No pude interpretar que sentimiento tenia su mirada pero sus palabras me dolieron

- Si te lo estoy preguntando es porque no lo se, me conoces lo suficiente para saberlo- Le dije de manera dura y defraudada

- Te conocía, porque la chica que esta adelante mio, no es mi mejor amiga- Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, pero no voy a llorar frente a ella

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo- Le dijeron amargura

- No me hagas la culpable,porque todo esto es por tu causa- Ella miro a Yahiko y él le sonrió

- Creo que lo mínimo que merezco es que me digas el motivo-

- ¿Te seguís haciendo la desentendida? Bueno entonces te lo voy a decir, estoy cansada de ser tu sombra- Sus palabras me impactaron, pero no entendí a que se refería con sombra. Al ver el desconcierto en mi cara siguió hablando

-No pongas esa cara, siempre con vos es lo mismo, siempre soy la segunda la "mejor amiga de Sakura", la chica tímida que Sakura protege y lo peor es que siempre te eligen sobre mi- Sus palabras fueron como puñales para mi ¿Ella en verdad se sentía así?, que yo recuerde nadie me eligió sobre ella, es más los chicos ahora están con ella todo el día, el enojo me invadió por unos segundos

- ¿Que todos te eligen sobre mi? Me parece que debo recordarte que Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Bella y Alice están de tu lado-Le recordé, su expreción fue indescifrable para mi

- Entonces yo también debo recordarte a Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Naruto y ni hablar de Sasori- Ella me grito a la cara- O que nunca pensaste que se sentia que el chico que te gusta ame a tu mejor amiga- Esa revelación me shockeo

-Ahora vas a decirme seguramente que no sabias que Naruto estaba enamorado de vos hace algunos años, todo el mundo lo sabia- Yo realmente no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, desde que conozco a Naruto siempre fuimos los mejores amigos, nunca tuve otro ripo de sentimientos y podría haber jurado que el tampoco

-Espera, ¿Dijiste Sasori?- Mi ceño se frunció y preferí dejar pasar el tema de Naruto, ella sonrió sarcásticamente

-Si, dijiste que me conocías a la perfección y no te diste cuenta que a mi también me gustaba Sasori, y para que sepas yo también estaba con él en la biblioteca- No puedo creer que a ella realmente le gustaba Sasori, si me lo hubiera dicho habríamos llegado a un acuerdo

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?- mi voz salió dolida

-Porque pensé que si no te lo decía con algo de suerte no te interesaría-Ella piensa que yo quiero quitarle al chico que le gusta

-No puedo creer que todo esto es por un chico- Le dije de forma calmada

-No es solo por un chico, es porque me di cuenta lo mala amiga, zorra y come hombre que eres, al igual que Karin- Con cada palabra más lagrimas salían de mis ojos

-No me vengas con lágrimas de cocodrilo Saku-Chan- Ella dijo sarcásticamente y en ese momento Naruto llego a mi lado y al parecer solo había escuchado la última parte, y me abrazo

**Narra la autora**

- Hinata-Chan ¿Por que le dijiste cosas tan feas a Sakura-Chan? Él no creía lo que pasaba y se negaba a aceptar que la dulce Hinata le hubiera dicho eso a su hermanita

Hinata dejo salir una risa sarcástica y dijo- Te lo dije- Luego se dio vuelta, tomo la mano de Yahiko, el cual tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme y se fueron

Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Naruto la abraza y trataba de calmar, le susurraba cosas dulces y limpiaba sus lágrimas. Cuando la chica por fin pude dejar de llorar miro a Naruto por unos segundos

-Sakura-Chan ¿Estas mejor?- Su tono fue suave e hizo que Sakura sonriera unos segundos

-Si, gracias Naruto- Ella realmente estaba agradecida con el chico

-¿Esto significa que podemos volver a ser hermanitos?- Naruto se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vio la expresión de la Haruno

- No puedo Naruto, me traicionaste a mi y a Hinata y aunque ya no seamos amigas no puedo perdonarte-La chica dijo estas palabras dejando muy confundido al chico

-¿Como?- Pregunto Naruto completamente confundido

- Vamos Naruto, ya sabemos que ustedes dos se burlaron de nosotras- Sakura realmente no quería discutir, estaba cansada y quería ir a su casa, pero al ver la reacción de Naruto se confundió, el realmente parecía no saber a que se refería

- ¿De que estas hablando Sakura-Chan?- Ella suspiro y dijo

- No tenes porque ocultarlo Suigetsu me lo dijo, vos le dijiste a Sasuke que yo estaba enamorada de él y que Hinata estaba enamorada de vos y ambos empezaron a reírse y a burlarse de nosotras- Naruto la miro seriamente, pero ella no lo miraba, el tomo del menton y la obligo a mirarlo, sus ojos se encontraron y ella comprobó que los ojos azul cielo de Naruto estaban molestos y sorprendidos

-Sakura, te juro por mi sueño que yo jamas dije una palabra de tus sentimientos a nadie, ni a Sasuke ni a Suigetsu ni a nadie, yo ni siquiera sabia que Hinata estaba enamorada de mi hasta que Sasuke me lo dijo como hace tres semanas- Era la primera vez que el chico la llamaba por su nombre sin el sufijo, ella realmente le creyó en ese momento

-¿Entonces porque Suigetsu me dijo eso?- Sakura realmente estaba muy dudosa y na sabia que creer

-Eso puedo explicarlo yo- Una sombra se acerco por los pasillos hasta llegar a ambos chicos que miraron muy sorprendidos a la persona frente a ellos

_**Continuara**_

* * *

_**Aca les dejo la canción en castellano**_

_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos _  
_como si fueran puertas abiertas?_  
_Bajándote hasta mis entrañas_  
_donde me he quedado tan dormida_  
_Sin un alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún lugar frío,_  
_hasta que tú lo encuentras y lo conduces de vuelta a casa._  
_Despiértame _  
_Despiértame por dentro _  
_No puede despertar _  
_Despiértame por dentro _  
_Sálvame _  
_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad _  
_Despiértame _  
_Ordena a mi sangre que corra _  
_No puede despertar _  
_Antes de terminar incompleta _  
_Sálvame _  
_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_  
_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti, no puedes marcharte_  
_Respira en mí y hazme real _  
_devuélveme a la vida._  
_Despiértame _  
_Despiértame por dentro _  
_No puede despertar _  
_Despiértame por dentro _  
_Sálvame _  
_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad _  
_Despiértame _  
_Ordena a mi sangre que corra _  
_No puede despertar _  
_Antes de terminar incompleta _  
_Sálvame _  
_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_  
_Tráeme a la vida. _  
_He estado viviendo una mentira. _  
_No hay nada adentro. _  
_Tráeme a la vida. _  
_Congelada por dentro sin tu tacto, sin tu amor, cariño._  
_Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte._  
_Toda esta vista,_  
_no puedo creer que no podía verla,_  
_escondida en la oscuridad,_  
_pero tú estabas allí, delante mío._  
_Parece que he estado durmiendo 1000 años,_  
_tengo que abrir los ojos para verlo todo._  
_Sin un pensamiento _  
_Sin una voz _  
_Sin alma_

_No me dejes morir aquí _  
_Debe que haber algo mal _  
_Tráeme a la vida _  
_(Despiértame _  
_Despiértame por dentro _  
_No puede despertar _  
_Despiértame por dentro _  
_Sálvame _  
_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad _  
_Despiértame _  
_Ordena a mi sangre que corra _  
_No puede despertar _  
_Antes de terminar incompleta _  
_Sálvame _  
_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido)_

_Tráeme a la vida. _  
_He estado viviendo una mentira. _  
_No hay nada adentro._

_Tráeme a la vida_.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado el cap y no me odien, por poner a Hinata asi, todo tiene un motivo y en proximo cap todo va a estar un poco más claro**

**la próxima meta son 100 comentarios, estoy emocionada estamos muy cerca **

**Les dejo un adelanto**

_-¿Que vas a explicar?- Le pregunte a la chica frente mio_

_-Es hora de que se enteren la verdad, lo que en realidad paso hace dos años fue..._

**Chan Chan, el proximo capitulo por fin vamos a saber lo que en realidad paso **

**Nos leemos**


End file.
